Partner Ship
by FabledFigment
Summary: Partners, crewing a ship together. Rayne.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: There is no original content, except for the original content. All Hail Discordia…um I mean Joss. Yes, yes, All Hail Joss.

* * *

Their movement was poetry. Beauty incarnated as motion.

Although their styles differed drastically, any observer would be swift to note that they worked as a team.

He had the build and style of a street brawler. Tall, highly muscled, handsome in his own rough way.

She turned and leapt like a ballerina, all grace and fluidity. She was tiny, perhaps a third of his size, but she dealt as many effective blows as he did. It was her genuine and joyful smile that truly caught the eye.

All adversaries flew aside as they passed, negated swiftly by a strike from one or the other of the pair.

It was the sort of scene you expected to see played out on a Vid screen, carefully choreographed to the last camera angle. Perhaps it would even be slowed down so you could appreciate the striking detail.

The hypothetical observer might notice they never touched. They seldom even glanced at one another. They were sure, certain, one hundred percent and without a doubt, that no danger approached that the other could not thwart before it reached them.

They were partners.

They reached their companions at the center of the maelstrom, near the bar.

The ire of the mob kindled against them as they assisted the browncoats who'd triggered the whole mess.

"Lets go." The big one said.

The four fought their way to the door.

The larger group lost some of the tightness of the duo, but it was clear they all knew to rely on one another.

As they exited the pub, the two stood for a moment in the doorway, dealing mayhem on those still inside.

In a calm second, their eyes met and he answered her broad grin with a smile of his own.

It was one of those mind boggling, earth shattering moments. The kind of moment that doesn't pass, but rather lingers on in the things it changes.

She gasped at the heat in his eyes and let another kick fly without releasing his gaze.

"Lets go." She repeated.

They backed out the door and met their laughing friends who were already a block down the street.

"What was that all about?" The big man asked, flexing his bruised hands.

"Unification day." His petite partner replied, still smiling up at him.

"Gorramit." He looked over at their companions. "Why don't people tell me these things?"


	2. Apology

Disclaimer: There is no original content, except for the original content. All Hail Discordia…um I mean Joss. Yes, yes, All Hail Joss.

* * *

**Taaniko**

An ancient Maori method of textile manufacture.

Traditionally the sole province of women.

It was also originally a spiritual practice with initiations and rituals.

I am not an expert.

* * *

Jayne usually sat so he could watch all the exits wherever he was. There were a few exceptions. Times that having the length of the table spread out in front of him outweighed the creepifying truth that someone could sneak up on him. Of course, when the ship was winging thru the Black was the only time he let himself get that comfortable.

When he was cleaning his guns was one exceptifying situation. Sharpening his knives was another. What he was doing now was yet another. It was called Taaniko, an ancient Earth-That-Was art of weaving with no loom.

It was a cross between macramé, basket weaving and knot tying. It was also the most manly yarn-craft he'd ever come across. Never knew a living woman who bothered to learn it. Or at least that's what he'd tell anyone who dared to ask.

Truth was a man needed a dozen hobbies to live out in the Black. Wasn't a single thing that didn't pale after a solid week. He shifted in his chair. Even nudie pics.

He drew his hunting knife and cut a thread. He absently sheathed the deadly weapon as if he hadn't just used it as thread snips.

Even though it was very manly, Jayne didn't usually weave when other people were around. He did at first on each new job, to get the unavoidable teasing over and done with. Funny how it hadn't been as bad here as it could have been. But it was something he did for peace out in the Black, private-like. Which was why he was sitting at the dining table in the middle of the night, six days out from anywhere.

Well, that and insomnia.

"Jayne?" It was the crazy girl, her voice was unsure.

Jayne looked up, startled. He hadn't heard her come in, but there she was, standing at the foot of the table in her nightdress like a gorram waif. She had grown up in the six months since the law had canceled her warrants, but tonight she looked as young and lost as she'd ever been then.

Sure made things easier that she wasn't crazy every gorram minute of the day. Hard to listen to her, though. Her words might string together so as some folk could understand her, but Jayne had some problem knowing what they all meant.

"Yeah?" He loaded the word with hostility without even really thinking about it. He didn't need her to come in here and break up his peacefulness.

River sighed and sat beside him at the table, just around the corner, lots closer than he'd like. She watched him, tapping her fingers nervously.

He deliberately looked down. He didn't want his mind to wander to how nice she looked in her thin nightgown. The girl was a gorram mind reader, and too dangerous to be given access to thoughts he had no intention of acting on anyway.

"Well?" He growled when he couldn't take it any more. "Are you just gonna sit there and be all creepifying?"

The tapping stopped. "Maybe."

"Well stop it. It bothers me." He dug another spool of coarse linen yarn out of the bag hanging from his chair. He held it against his work and glanced up at her. It didn't quite register in his own mind that he was looking to her for color choice approval. She nodded.

Out came the knife again as he cut off the proper length. He went back to work.

"I came to apologize." She said after he'd almost - but not quite forgotten she was there. He couldn't actually forget, the tension in his spine wouldn't let him.

He grunted in surprise, not sure he'd heard her right.

"For the trouble I was before Miranda." The last word came out as a whisper.

"Huh?" He kept his eyes on his work.

"While I was unstable." She elaborated. "For everything, for ruining your Blue Sun shirt and for...well, what happened at The Maidenhead, and all the other _fen li_..." Her voice trailed off.

He looked up at her, but she was examining her thumbnail.

"I know why you did what you did at Ariel." She said, changing tacks. "I don't blame you either." His mouth fell open. "We were trouble from the very beginning. Simon may never truly forgive you, but I did a long time ago."

"Ya did?" He swallowed and let his face resume his puzzled frown. "Why?"

"Because, when the man double crossed you, and the screaming started," She met his eyes for the first time since she'd started talking. "You saved us too. You didn't have to. You could have just saved yourself."

"Yes I did, I had to." He looked back down at the mess of threads in his hands. "Once the screaming started..."

She nodded.

"I didn't realize how bad you had it until I heard the screaming." He manipulated his weft again.

"That's why I forgave you." She played with the end of one of his warp threads. It was black and contrasted sharply with her pale fingers.

She was quiet again, watching his hands move. "You still think Serenity would be better off without me." She said sadly.

He paused, then grimaced, meeting her eyes. "Not exactly."

She questioned him silently.

"You can be very handy when there's Reavers about." He growled.

She shook her head. "But when there are no Reavers, you want me to go."

He licked his teeth under closed lips. "Not exactly." He repeated.

Serenity would be worse off with her gone, even without the Doc. He just thought maybe he might get some peace if she was gone. But he didn't know how to say that. He just wasn't sure a tiny boat was the place for them both to be at the same time. He didn't want to think about that long enough to put it into words neither.

"Your outward message has been the same since we met." Her big eyes bored holes into his soul, but he didn't glance up to meet them.

"Wha'da ya mean?" He said absently.

"Bad Simon. Take the dangerous girl and go away." She reached out and laid her hand on the scar she'd drawn across his chest. "Here, take her, we don't want her. On Ariel."

He clenched his jaw, distractifying girl.

"I thought the plan was they were getting off. Why did you bring her back?"

He smoothed one rough finger over the cloth in front of him, trying to ignore her confounding hand.

"You have wanted me gone since the first." She said sadly.

He grunted. "Yeah, I guess."

"You still do, but your reasons, your inner messages, have changed."

"No they haven't." He denied quickly.

"You want me to go because it is easier than wanting me to stay." She ran her fingertips along the length of the scar. "Well worn paths are easier than breaking new ground."

"Don't know what you're talking about, girl." He growled, glaring into her eyes.

"No, you don't." She agreed. "But I do." She smiled sadly. "It is within acceptable limits to want me to remain. I want you to want me to stay."

"I...No." He caught her softly stroking hand and pried it off his chest.

"I have always wanted you to want me to stay." The tiny hand trapped in his began tracing circles across his palm. He practically tossed her hand towards her.

"We make good partners." Her voice took on some of its old singsong qualities. "I'll watch your back. Save you from the Black."

"I don't need saving." He protested.

"Maybe you don't." She said, her eyes losing any craziness that had crept in. "But you're still afraid. What are you afraid of now?"

"Nuthin." He scowled. "I ain't afraid of nuthin." He met her eyes with the meanest glare he could muster. "I ain't never been afraid of nuthin."

She met his stare. "Untruth." She said after a considering moment. "That the Alliance will cause trouble." She raised one slender finger. "Crazy girls with sharp knives." A second finger joined the first. "Not getting paid. The screaming. Afraid the girl would know what you did. Afraid the girl would kill herself when she snapped and took down the whole bar." When she ran out of fingers her hand relaxed into a loose fist on the table.

She paused and tilted her head. "Sorry about your man-parts. You don't have to show me. My hand knows they're there." He thought he might see a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Afraid for the girl caught with the Reavers when the door closed. Afraid of the Reavers in general, but that's sensible." Her eyes flashed. "You're still afraid, but perhaps now more afraid of yourself." Her brow knit in a little troubled frown.

"I don't want you to know I'm afraid." He said when it became clear she wasn't going to list anything else.

"Truth." She agreed. "But you are. Everyone is."

"What are you afraid of?" He asked belligerently.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Only fair." He set his jaw. "You know every one of my gorram fears."

She licked her lips before meeting his eyes. "I am afraid Jayne will never see the girl as a woman." She stood and turned to leave.

He grasped her wrist to hold her there.

In less than a second, her wrist was gone from his grasp. She wrenched away before he knew he had it, but she did turn to look at him again.

"Don't." He said.

"Why?" She seemed almost angry, but it was hard to tell. "You have always wanted me gone. Maybe its time I left."

"No." He said, his voice small. "I don't want you to leave anymore."

She sat back down. "Why not?"

"Do I really have to say it in words?" He grimaced. "Can't you just, you know, read it out of my head?"

"I need words." She said quietly. "I know what I think you mean, how I read you and what I want you to say." She paused. "But I don't think you know. Not really."

"You mean I don't know my own mind?" He asked, anger building.

"Mind, feelings, whatever." She played with an end of her hair the same way she had fiddled with his warp thread. "Your surface mind always means exactly what you say. Underneath is more of a mess. Underneath is where all of the fear lives."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she pressed her fingers to his lips, quieting him.

"Everyone lies to themselves. Everyone pushes the fear away. Its part of how the brain works."

"Except yours." He wasn't sure he'd said it out loud. Simon had told him about this on Ariel.

"Part of what they did to me. Simon has only made it all fainter, easier to ignore, even with all he has been able to do." She agreed. "You also have a fear of caring for people. You think if you like anyone your armor will crack and leave you vulnerable. But it isn't how you think."

He sat and let her talk. Troubled that what she said might be true. Too many of her words tonight might be true. Hell, he was able to grasp too many of her words tonight.

"The cracks are already there. Hidden where you can't see them. That's why you need someone to guard your back. To shield the cracks. They're huge." She drew in a deep breath. "But you don't see them and you don't want me to see them either." Her eyes flashed. "You don't need to say that. I know you deny it."

"No...Yes. I mean..." He closed his mouth and looked at her in anger. "I don't know what I mean."

"I do." A little hysterical laugh escaped her lips. "I know. But I can't tell you." She covered her mouth with one tiny hand. "You won't believe if I tell you." She shrugged, dropping her hand. "You have to know what the words mean before you can say them. Out loud. On your own. Otherwise they aren't real. They're just the crazy girl babbling to herself in the dark."

"Please." He whispered soundlessly.

"I'll give you a hint." She leaned towards him over the table, licking her bottom lip. "Do you want a hint?"

"Yes." He replied, drowning in her eyes.

"Good." She moved slowly, not breaking her hypnotic gaze.

He saw it coming, but he didn't believe it, so he didn't make a move to stop her.

It wasn't the gentle innocent kiss he expected. It was fierce, consuming. It startled him more than he could ever say.

Only their lips touched. He wanted to pull her to him around corner of the table. He wanted her writhing beneath him. But he didn't. He couldn't. Something stopped him.

She withdrew almost as quickly as she began. She leaned back, head tilted, evaluating him calmly. Her eyes were like knives, ripping thru any defenses he might have had.

Finally she nodded decisively. She turned to leave.

"River?" He gasped.

"Sort out your fears. Think about what you want to say." She did not turn back. "I'm not really going anywhere."

She faced him just as she reached the door.

"Yet." She surveyed him with what he would have called a hostile glance if she hadn't just kissed him senseless. Then she was gone.


	3. Introspection

Disclaimer: There is no original content, except for the original content. All Hail Discordia…um I mean Joss. Yes, yes, All Hail Joss.

* * *

Jayne tried to speak with her the next day. He told himself all sorts of shiny lies about why. First he just wanted to tell her she was wrong. Then that she was right.

He wanted to know how she felt about him, because, gorramit, she hadn't been exactly clear, had she? He just wanted to talk to her, right?

River was avoiding him.

Occasionally he saw her head fleeing, hair flying. Once he thought he had her cornered, but she was gone when he reached the spot.

No one could be as avoidifying as she could, especially on a tiny boat like Serenity.

So after half a day of trying, he went back to his bunk to brood on his supposed fears. Exactly the sort of soul searching _go se_ he tried to avoid.

He didn't really have a fear of caring, did he? He did have long term plans involving kids and houses and retirement. Or at least he had vague inclinations to go in that direction eventually. He hadn't thought about it much, to be truthsome. His lifestyle didn't make him think much. He just did stuff, no gorram life plan needed.

Retirement was in his plans eventually, once the big enough payout came. He'd always figured he'd worry about a permanent woman at that point, if one would have him, that is. He wasn't exactly top prize at the fair, after all.

He was loud and coarse and he knew it. Not to be ashamed of, just not so magnetic to the type of permanent woman who bore your kids and loved you when you was old and grey.

Death might come first, yeah, that was more likely. He was lucky to have lived as long as he had. He wouldn't be shocked none at all if he just up and died on one of Mal's gorram sour jobs. Then the smile came. Except for that the jobs hardly ever went bad no more with River on board. She was right useful. The thought made his chest feel funny. He shook the feeling off.

Shepherd had tried to get him to think about the future too. Not that Jayne had listened none. Shepherd had done a lot of talking.

In the end, bare open honest, he wanted what his pa had with his ma. Well, he grimaced, maybe not exactly, but the same concept of thirty five years and counting permanence.

Just didn't see himself finding it, not with certainty. And not while he was working with fists and guns.

He did plan on living old enough to retire, probably. He was good enough to if he wasn't already dead at his age. Maybe he could have already if he weren't so regular about sending cash home.

His lips twisted wryly at that thought. Too many mouths to feed back home not to help out if he could.

His thoughts ran in circles for hours.

She was right about the times he had been worried for her. The times he couldn't do much for her. Like when that door sealed. All he could do was lie there shot while she was caught on the other side. He'd grieved for her during those long moments when the doors were shut. His mind had told him she was done. Gone for good.

At the time, or just before, if he'd been asked he wouldn't have thought he'd get all choked up. He tried every day not to think about how he'd felt when the doors opened to find her still standing.

At dinner that night, he tried to have a peaceful, friendly conversation. Really. Truly. Just to talk.

In about two sentences, she'd gotten Mal to send him away from the table. He wasn't trying to be rude. Honest.

But then, later, she'd brought him a plate of the leftovers, and that was right nice of her.

She opened his - locked - door and held the plate into his room.

He stood.

"What if I was nekkid?" He growled as he took the plate.

She gave him one of her odd looks. "Intriguing concept." Her eyes raked over him, leaving him feeling vulnerable.

But then she'd left.

"Know Thyself." She said as the hatch slid shut.

"I do know myself." He muttered, sitting down with his new plate.

There was a noise that sounded like someone kicking the hatch to his cabin. He glared in that general direction.

"Mostly."

She didn't think he knew himself. What an odd and insulting thing to say. Of course he knew who he was.

Jayne Cobb was the meanest _hun dun_ on the rim. He could out fight, out shoot, out spit and out track anyone. Well... anyone but her. Not that he'd seen her spit.

He grinned, the vision of her when those blast doors opened filled his mind unbidden. Valkyrie. A gorram carrion goddess.

His pants tightened at the memory. He wrenched his mind away from the inappropriate arousing thoughts.

Jayne took a bite off of the plate she'd brought him and had a flash of insight.

That was it. That was why she was so mad at him. He'd noticed her, desired her, but he wouldn't let himself admit it even inside his own brain. She reads minds, and he'd been fighting that memory a long time now.

He was... not afraid, she'd put that word into his head, but it weren't the right one. Now he couldn't think of the right one.

Jayne took another bite and sat down on his bunk.

Noticing her like that was all kinds of wrong, he knew it was. He didn't trust himself around her. He knew himself too well.

You just don't let a fellow like him get too close to a good girl like her. Besides, she was part of his crew, it was his job to protect her from men like him, even himself.

Saying it that way, it made sense and sounded stupid at the same time. He sighed.

Honestly, he noticed all of the women on the crew. He'd had sexing thoughts and dreams about them all, too. Didn't mean he was planning to act on them.

Zoë was gorgeous, no getting around it. But she was too much like him. Not to mention being completely wrapped up in Wash, and then Wash's memory.

Inara was out of his league. He'd known that right away. He'd never even asked her rates. Way out of his league.

Kaylee, well, he'd had some chance at her when he'd first come aboard, despite Mal's threats against looking at crew as sexable. Funny though, he'd never tried really hard. Would have been nice to be getting some bed play out in the Black. Except Kaylee was too complicated, sweet enough to make his teeth ache, too cheerful and most of all, too good as a friend.

He swallowed.

Not that River wasn't complicated or...

He stirred the food around on his plate a bit and then shoveled in another big bite.

Kaylee was his friend. He could talk to her and know she was listening. Sure, everything had shifted when the Doc stopped being such an idiot but...

He and Kaylee had a lot in common when it came to upbringing and such. He'd been all sorts of worried when she'd got gut shot by that gorram alliance lawman. But those had been friend thoughts not sweetheart thoughts. He scratched his chest. Or maybe they were sister thoughts. Didn't make much difference, he supposed, friend and sister had a lot in common too.

He did know he'd fight like a bear with a sore head to prevent an injury like that to any of his womenfolk. Well, Mal too, and maybe the Doc, but the protectiveness was greater when he thought about the women being in danger. It surprised him when he thought it thru. He wasn't used to getting so attached to a crew.

His thoughts slipped once again to the most maddening member of the crew.

River.

She was right, he agreed reluctantly. His reasons for wanting her off the boat were completely different now than when she'd first jumped out of that Cryo box all nekkid and pretty. Even different than around the time of Miranda.

Used to seem she was more dangerous than she was worth.

Well, she was still dangerous, but now she was worth it.

She'd been on dozens of jobs in the last six months. The way they worked together had only gotten better and better. He couldn't think of a single job where she hadn't been worth her pay. Not one.

He thought back to their last job. Things could'a got a lot worse without little crazy by his side, no mistake. The two of them worked together so damn well.

The only injury on their side was Mal's splinter. He sniggered. Fine, so it had been a shard of wood the size of Jayne's thumb imbedded in the Mal's ass from that fence, but...

Well, it was funny is all.

Still, could'a been dead on that job. The other side didn't make it so intact. Dirty double crossers.

Crazy hadn't been so nutso since the Miranda job. Something had clicked in her brain and she'd changed, mostly for the better. Jayne wasn't sure of the details, but Simon had done something to her when the Operative let him run tame in the MedBay of that cruiser they got patched up on. Or maybe it was after that on Persephone.

She was useful in any fight, not just on jobs. There was Mal's annual U-day brawl, for example. As usual, Jayne hadn't noticed the date, so he was surprised Mal would bring the girl along to a bar.

Not that Mal'd bought her any liquor. Jayne had been slightly tempted to spike her fruit drink, but he'd stopped himself. Coulda been cute.

Girl had known what day it was. He wasn't sure, but he thought she might have directed Mal to the _hun dan_ who would start the brawl.

Anyway, when Mal had gone off to the bar, followed by Zoë, River had grinned that feral grin up at him. That had made his John Thomas notice too.

"You ready?" She'd whispered. "Don't worry, no weapons, no killing, I understand."

He hadn't understood, but she'd barely had time to get the words out before Mal and Zoë were ass deep in trouble, and then the words made sense.

The whole place was suddenly full of drunks throwing punches.

She was on her feet before he was, knocking them down.

Bam, kick, slam.

That one was bigger than him.

Pause.

She'd turned back. "Coming?"

He'd downed his beer and joined her, channeling his arousal out thru his fists.

There was such joy on her face when she was in the middle of it. She looked so serious on jobs, this was a different animal altogether. The Valkyrie, the goddess.

They'd fought their way over to Mal and Zoë, to pull them out. Zoë for sure had no business in a fight when she'd just announced Wash's kid.

There had been no thrillin' heroics from _Serenity_ this year.

_Blow a new crater in this little moon_ He said the words aloud, saluting Wash's memory with his spoon.

He ate another bite. She had more than proven her worth, even to him. Sure she was dangerous, damned dangerous, but in a useful way, like him.

So, why did he still want her to leave?

He wanted her gone because he didn't think he could manage not to try to sex her up at some point. He rubbed a suddenly sweaty palm on his thigh.

Until her words last night he'd have assumed she wouldn't ever want that.

Huh, seemed more than likely he'd been wrong about that.

He was also worried about the lynching he'd earn himself if he ever so much as looked lustfull-like at _Serenity's_ littlest sister.

If he'd ever really thought about it, he would have figured she would be the first to mess up his face (and other tender parts) if she understood his darkest fantasies. Somehow, after that kiss, he didn't think so anymore.

That didn't mean he looked forward to the reactions of the rest of the crew.

He rubbed his face with one big hand and looked down at the suddenly empty plate in the other.

He stood and checked the cabin console for the time.

Most everyone would be below deck by now, he figured. Inara had mentioned playing games in the common room before he'd been barred from the table.

It might be safe now to go up and wash his plate.

He climbed up.

He was disappointed to find that River wasn't waiting for him in the mess.

Stupid. He told himself. She hasn't stopped avoiding you. Apparently he had more thinking to do. Not his favorite pastime.

He needed to talk to someone.

He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard over the sudden pain in his chest. Book. He needed to talk to Book.

He dried his dish and put it away.

A sudden gust of laughter wafted up from the common area. He slammed the cupboard door and retreated to his bunk.

He missed Book. He flung himself down on his bed. Wash left a hole in his life too, but a smaller one, even though he'd known the little man longer.

Book had become a friend. They spoke together. He'd opened up to Book like he didn't usually do with anyone.

He hugged his pillow tight and concentrated on not crying about it until he fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

When he stopped seeking her out he became aware of her presence wherever he was.

Well, maybe not all the time. She had plenty to do with piloting and all.

But he'd be in the mess, or the common room, or the cargo bay, and suddenly there she was. Standing in a doorframe, sitting across the room, talking in that new, uncrazy, lively way she had.

Seemed like she talked to everyone except him. She never even looked at him. He couldn't seem to stop watching her.

He could tell she knew he was there. Had to in order not to look his way even once.

There was something different about her. Something new. He couldn't seem to figure it out. Maybe something disturbing in the way she moved.

It could be the way her clothes fit, but that had been getting better since... Well, since Inara took her shopping that one time. Before...

Before Miranda. Before Inara had left to be a whore teacher.

So that wasn't new.

It could be her feet. She had boots and shoes for world-walking, but she had started wearing soft slippers in the ship. They were plain, like leather gloves for her feet. She tied them on with long ribbons wrapped around her ankles. Dancer shoes. Sexy. Maybe that was it, maybe they changed the way she walked.

It irked him that he couldn't put his finger on exactly what was different now. He'd been watching her a long time.

If a live bomb appears in front of you, you watch it carefully for signs of exploding. Although River never had given much warning.

She wasn't crazy anymore. Not really. Not since she snapped and led them to Miranda. What he saw in her these days gave him some hope for the 'Verse.

She still had her crazy moments, but she was mostly in control of them. Some of those moments could be sort of cute in a strange way. Besides, even in the middle of her craziest times, she seemed totally aware of what was going on. Unlike before… Miranda.

Still, even if she weren't a bomb anymore, he'd still watched her. There was even lust in his eyes part of the time. Or maybe more like awareness. She was beautiful and dangerous, he'd always liked dangerous things. That didn't signify. Liking danger in your mad moments didn't mean you wanted unpredictable, uncontrollable and crazy in your life.

It was just habit, him watching her. He'd seen, noticed, when she'd started flirting.

She started with Mal. That was lighthearted enough. Like most of the crew River seemed to be pushing Mal towards Inara. Didn't look much like those two would ever get it on, even with the help they'd had from all and sundry.

There were a couple of fellows on Persephone, their most regular stop, that River flirted with. They came around to see her most times. He'd watched, not to notice, but looking out for her like he would for Kaylee if she needed it.

She never came back to the boat crying, so there was no call to bash any heads for her. He would. That in itself was a revelation. Not that she'd need him to, she could look after herself.

She never flirted with him. She just watched him.

Watched him watching her.

Unsettling. He hadn't know what she meant by it, so he'd just left her alone. He figured leaving her alone to find her own balance in this messed up 'Verse of theirs was about as much kindness as he could muster.

Wasn't like he didn't watch the rest of the crew, either. He was a quiet fellow for all his loudness, he watched them all. He especially watched the women dirt side. Less likely to have trouble if you let the predators know you were watching.

He was good at that, at least if Mal didn't set him loose for a good time. All bets were off then. Except that he still watched Crazy. Just out of the corner of his eye, you know. At least until she was out of sight.

He wasn't quite sure, but it hadn't seemed much like flirting that night at the dinning table. Not that he flirted much with girls he didn't have to pay, just that he knew the difference.

So, if she wasn't flirting what the hell had she been doing.

Something more like bashing his head against the wall, it seemed like. Well, good. She shouldn't flirt with him. He'd hurt her, guaranteed.


	4. Digging Deeper

Disclaimer: There is no original content, except for the original content. All Hail Joss.

* * *

A week after their late night chat, they made planet fall on a little agricultural moon whose shiniest export was real silk fabric. Naturally, their cargo was a great deal of black market silk.

They set down at the main docks and waited for their contact. The handoff went smoothly, except for the annoyance of doorstep delivery.

Since Mal was in a hurry to get the illegal out of sight, he actually stooped himself to help Jayne lift the cargo aboard.

"Don't know why he wouldn't step onto the boat." Mal groused, sniffing himself. "Do we stink?"

"Just afraid to be seen here, I think." Jayne said, hefting two string wrapped parcels at once. "Seemed a mite skittish."

"Should have made our girl stick around long enough to tell us." Mal grunted and strained as he lifted a box. "Maybe she could'a spoke about it."

"Why didn't you?" Jayne asked, his throat tightened at the mention of River.

"She wanted to go out shopping with Kaylee." Mal shrugged. "Very insistent, who knows why with women?"

Still avoiding him, Jayne's mind supplied.

"The Doc go with them?" They still made a point of not saying the Tam's names off the ship if they could avoid it, even though the warrants were all cancelled.

"Yeah, but not Zoë, she's not feeling too mobile." Mal looked at him sideways. "Our girl could take care of them both."

"Yeah, I know. And Doc couldn't. That don't change human nature. Better to have even a pansy man along to avoid trouble before it brews."

"True." Mal agreed, still looking at Jayne speculatively.

Truth was, Jayne hadn't been concerned about the safety of the girls. He wanted to make sure what he was about to say wasn't overheard by River's brother.

"Mal," He began slowly, lifting another heavy box and carrying it effortlessly right behind his straining captain. "If you had a sister, you wouldn't let a _hun dan_ like me anywhere near her, would you?"

Mal paused as he laid down his burden and went back for another crate. "I have sisters, Jayne. Two of them." He grunted as he grabbed a small box. "I guess I wouldn't go out of my way to introduce you as a romantic possibility, but..."

Mal paused again as he set the box back down. Jayne lowered his larger burden effortlessly.

Mal took a deep breath. "But I never could get a sister to change her mind once she set her cap at a fellow. Women are ornery that way."

Mal eyed him and stretched his back. When Jayne didn't say anything, he continued.

"Why? You have your eye on romancing someone's sister?"

"Maybe." Jayne scowled, lifting the last box. "Probably not."

Mal followed him back on board and cycled the hatch.

"River?" Mal asked.

Jayne dropped the box on his foot, but he was too stunned to swear about it.

"I didn't think I'd been obvious about it." He grumbled.

Mal smirked, but tried to hide it. "You weren't."

Jayne glared at him.

"She was. River has been watching you since Miranda. She's usually got the oddest look in her eye, like maybe she's trying to figure you out."

Jayne's mouth hung slightly open. He didn't think all that watchin' had been watched by other people.

"I thought she was either about to kill you or beginning to like you." Mal said wryly.

"Huh." Was all Jayne could think to say.

"I figure in a few months she'll break your heart, Simon will kill you, at least figuratively and we'll all go back to normal." Mal winced. "Well, hopefully River will stay uncrazified, but normal otherwise." Mal glanced at his scowling mercenary.

"What makes you think I wouldn't break her heart first?" Jayne asked. That was a concern that had crossed his mind many times over the past few days.

Mal shook his head, smiling slightly. "The girls a reader, and terrible smart besides. She wouldn't take up with anyone inclined to break her heart. Makes me wonder about you, Jayne."

Made Jayne wonder a bit about himself.

Jayne looked thoughtful, but didn't offer any more comment, so Mal decided to push some more.

"I was starting to think you'd never notice. Miranda was six months ago." Mal was eyeing him carefully. "Personally, I hoped she would realize what a_ hoe-tze duh pee-gou_ you are and look elsewhere before you noticed."

"Might never have noticed if she didn't go out of her way to point herself out." Jayne said slowly, nodding. "Might have been better all around. Don't know if I'da noticed, or believed if I did notice." He cleared his throat. "But the girl has her own ideas and her own ways of getting what she wants."

"And she wants you?" Mal asked.

Jayne shrugged. "Not rightly sure of that yet, Mal, but I think I aim to find out." He grinned. "She ain't exactly been talking to me. She may still be planning to kill me."

"Maybe so." Mal agreed, still eyeing him with a worried look.

"At least I'd be leaving the ship protected." Jayne grinned harder. "If she can take me down, and she can, she can ward off any trouble you could dredge up."

Mal didn't know how to respond to that statement or the grin that wasn't leaving Jayne's face.

"You are a mighty disconcerting person, Jayne Cobb." He said finally.

"Why thank you, Captain." Jayne drawled.

"Mystifying." Mal shook his head. "I suppose I ought to ask if your intentions are honorable, but I'll leave that to her brother." Mal rubbed his hands together. "Well, I have captainy things to do. Stow all this away, out of sight."

Jayne's jaw dropped as Mal quickly left.

"Intentions." He muttered, re-lifting a crate to stow it away in a smuggler's hole. The very word conjured an uncomfortableness.

He hadn't actually convinced himself past the vague possibility of them both liking each other, with sexing thrown in at some not too distant future point.

Not that he would just use her like that and toss her aside like a whore. Whores knew what their rules were, and were likely to laugh and toss you out if you didn't know them too. Or at least observe them.

River wasn't a whore. He knew a lady when he saw one, and she had lady writ large all over.

Whores were easier than regular gals. You never worried if they saw other men, you just knew they did.

Regular gals didn't live the same way. Their payment was in emotions, permanence and stability. And they expected to be your only girl.

Jayne suddenly found it hard to breathe. He stowed the box he was carrying and sat on the cold, grated floor.

He rubbed his head with both hands. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't at all sure he wanted to get himself involved with a regular girl, much less with a genuine lady. This definitely needed some more serious thinking-about.

He breathed deeply, rolling the tension out of his shoulders and telling himself to get back to work.

He levered himself off the floor.

On the other hand, would it be so bad?

His own pa had done it for years and years, still was doing it.

Permanence with one woman for...well, for as long as she wanted it, right? Wasn't that how it worked?

He wasn't rightly sure. Last time he'd tried this sort of thing it had ended wrongly. Well, it had been the last and the first time: Glenna, from his home town. They'd walked out for three years. Until she went and married that other fellow, Mark something.

He rubbed the side of his nose. Been a long time since he thought of Glenna. He hoped she was happy enough with what she chose for herself.

He'd been real mad at the time. Might have said some hurtful things. No, he knew he had. Then he went off world and never paused long enough to get attached again.

He replaced the access panel and chose another on the other side of the hold. He didn't like to keep things all in one place. It was better to keep the cargo balanced.

Glenna'd definitely said some hurtful things to him too. Especially since he'd assumed they were serious and had been planning on the whole works. He'd been saving money to buy some land out near her parents place... He sighed. Turned out she was seeing that other fellow all along, a fancy guy who took her off to town and set her up like a lady.

River was already a lady. She didn't need anything but herself to be one, born to it.

His ma had tried to beat into his skull that you need to treat every woman like a lady, careful like, considering her feelings and concentrating just on her. He practiced that on the working girls when he was with them, but was that really the same thing? It didn't seem like his experiences would really help with a... with River.

He could do it.

Naw... who was he trying to kid? He'd just hurt her. She must be planning on killing him like Mal said.

If he did start walking out with River, it would mean he wouldn't be seeing any other girls while they were together. Not even whores, not even pics. It was part of not hurting her. No, wrong way to think about it, if he had her, chances were he wouldn't so much as notice other girls. He got like that when he got attached, at least he had… with Glenna.

It surprised him how quickly the idea was growing on him. Walking out with River.

He just wasn't sure of himself. What did he want? What were his intentions?

He stowed the last parcel and went up to his bunk. He washed up quickly and lay back in his bed.

Seemed likely he was jumping way ahead, anyway, letting himself get attached already.

She just said she wanted him to want her to stay.

And to see her as a woman.

And she kissed him.

Right. Sexing definitely implied.

That didn't necessarily imply anything near so permanent as his mind was leading it to. Unless she was intending for permanent, which she wouldn't be. She was smarter than that. Too smart to want him.

He was just a crude piece of rim trash, after all. Not the sort of fellow to bring home to…

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. To rich Core folk.

Just then he heard the rumble and clatter that meant the mule was back. She was back.

He struggled to put thoughts of her away. He didn't want her to hear this line of reasoning. Might make her mad or give her ideas she wasn't already having about - he gulped for breath - marriage.

He could smell Zoë's cooking thru the vents. Seemed like dinner would be almost ready.

He got to the dining room before the rest and sat in his usual chair. It was the one where he could best see all the exits.

He watched Mal and Kaylee enter the room, arguing about her shopping trip. He watched the byplay fondly. Even whining, Kaylee was cheerful. How did she manage that?

Damn, why did any of them put up with him anyway?

"Ouch." The blow seemed to come out of nowhere. He hadn't noticed River come in behind him.

He rubbed the back of his head. The girl hit hard.

"What was that for?" He hissed.

"Negative self image is counterproductive." She glared at him, but took the seat next to him anyway. She then managed to ignore him throughout the meal.

He brooded over his food in silence. Each bite held his focus so he wouldn't think of the heat radiating off the body next to him. He half listened to the conversations around him.

Simon and Zoë were talking quietly about her pregnancy at the far end of the table.

Kaylee was still begging Mal for whatever expensive doodad she wanted for the engine. River was speaking up on Kaylee's side.

River sure was pretty, he thought, letting his eyes rest on her.

The thought caused her to look his way, catching him looking. She made a face at him.

He smiled, almost laughed aloud.

She turned back to her conversation.

"So." He said eventually, during a break in the chatter. "Y'all have a good time in town?"

The table quieted as they turned to look at him. Well, he had been quiet at meals since River got him sent off.

"Yes." River said after a beat. "And you had a good time stowing illegal cargo?"

"Yeah." He let his eyes fall back to his food.

"Your foot hurts?" She asked.

He looked up quickly and swallowed what he'd just put in his mouth. He hadn't been thinking on it, but it did a little. There was a bruise where the box hit.

"Its fine." He said quickly. "Boot took most of the damage. That's what steel toes are for."

He took another bite, hoping to signal the line of conversation was over.

"You hurt yourself?" Doc piped up from the far end of the table, all medically.

"Weren't nuthin." Jayne protested. "Mal, I think you ought to get what Kaylee thinks Serenity needs."

"We already have a perfectly good central housing." Mal protested.

"You keep a spare catalyzer lying around." Jayne countered. He dished himself more food.

"He has a point, sir." Zoë said.

"We keep spares of a lot of things." Mal protested. "That doesn't mean we need a two hundred platinum spare part."

Jayne breathed a little easier now that the conversation had been safely steered away again. He should'a just kept his mouth shut. He glanced over and caught a shy smile from River.

"It wouldn't be the spare." Kaylee was saying. "I'd keep the old one for the spare. I'm just trying to keep the boat in the sky, captain."

Mal grumbled, but even Jayne could tell he was giving in.

River nodded to Jayne approvingly and he smiled faintly before reapplying himself to his meal.

"Jayne, are you going out tonight?" Mal asked suddenly.

"I…" He swallowed. "Yeah, I guess so."

River's smile faded to a frown and she turned away from him, muttering something he couldn't hear.

* * *

_hoe-tze duh pee-gou_ monkey's ass 


	5. Imminent Violence

Disclaimer: There is no original content, except for the original content. All Hail Joss.

* * *

Jayne chose a shadowed table in the back corner of the bar. He lit his last cigar and let the soothing bustle of the place wash over him like a balm. The smoke, the smells, the rough crowd; he felt at home.

His first job had been in a little bar like this one back home when he was a teenager. He'd doubled as a server and a bouncer. Well, first job besides working the family herd.

He was hoping he might get a little perspective, do some thinking off the ship. Maybe he could find a card game later or a nice brawl. He frowned a little. It would be funny to do any fighting without Crazy around. He thought back, the last time must have been before Miranda.

One of the working girls at the bar had tried to catch his eye as he walked in. He'd ignored her and ordered his first round. Now the gal started towards him with that particular sway to her walk. Not what he wanted at all.

He frowned at her and shook his head a little.

She shrugged and turned back to look for a more willing prospect. Not too many to be had this early. Most of the tables had two or more patrons, eating or talking seriously. This was the after work crowd. The party crowd hadn't really showed up yet.

The server brought him the whiskey he'd ordered, wiping at the table before he set it down.

Jayne nodded his thanks, and took his first sip. Good strong stuff. He was gonna need it tonight. He had some thinking to do and some courage to find.

Jayne surveyed the place. It was filling up quick. He wondered idly what the chances of a good brawl were.

"Twenty seven percent without further provocation." River said quietly beside him.

He nearly dropped his glass as he stood up.

"Why didn't I see you come in?" He asked grabbing her arm.

"Probability increases as provocative stimulus is applied." She took hold of his thumb, pried her arm out of his grip and ignored his question.

"We have to get you back to the ship." He hissed, feeling panicked.

She sat gracefully in the chair beside him. He noted with something like approval that she had also chosen to sit facing the room with her back to a wall. Somehow, she caught the server's eye and got the fellow to come right over.

"She'll have something non-alcoholic." Jayne said before she could get a word in.

She kicked him under the table. Gorramit, that hurt. She must be wearing her boots for once.

River smiled sweetly at the server, as if every piece of her weren't a deadly weapon.

"I'll have the house gin." She said, producing a coin. "Caustic, straight from the vat."

The server glanced between them with the hint of a bemused smile, but took the offered coin.

"Why'd ya have to follow me anyway?" He grumbled.

River shrugged, glancing around the place.

"Come on, give." He frowned at her. "You avoided me completely for the better part of a week, but now you can't let me out of your sight?" He sipped at his whisky. "What the devil are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing." She said sweetly, she folded her hands all innocent-like in front of her.

Jayne didn't buy the act for a minute.

Her drink came. Faster than his had, he noticed. Jayne eyed the glass dubiously; something like steam was rising from the top.

"You really gonna drink that _luh suh_?" He asked, his gut roiling in protest.

She picked up the glass and took the daintiest little sip he'd ever seen.

He expected her to flinch or wince, but she didn't. She rolled the liquor around her mouth for a moment then sighed and swallowed. She didn't so much as cough or choke, but she did make the tiniest little whoosh sound when it finally went down.

Jayne was impressed despite himself. Looked awfully cute too.

He scowled anyway. "That stuff will rot away your insides." He grumbled. "Tear up your stomach and give you a nasty hangover."

River took another sip, faster this time.

"It's what those girls are drinking." She gestured slightly towards the bar and its painted ladies.

"They're whores." Jayne said in a low growling voice.

"I know." She said, turning that sweet smile on him. "Now I'll taste like a whore."

He paused, glass mostly raised to his lips. Then he drank to give himself more time to answer that one. She… Did that mean…

"Doesn't matter." He said finally. "I never kiss their mouths anyway."

River frowned. "That's right. I've heard you say that." She pouted. That might have been cute too, if not for the situation.

They sat quietly for a moment. Companionable. Jayne found himself relaxing, getting used to the idea of being out with her, maybe almost like a date. Maybe.

Then suddenly her eyes lit up in a way that scared him and attracted him at the same time, or maybe the attraction was the scary thing, but the look in her eye meant no good…

She dipped her finger into the glass and applied gin to her pulse points the way ladies applied perfume.

"Yeah, nice. Now you smell like a still." He smirked down at her. "You'd need half a bottle of cheap perfume to smell like one of them working girls." His eyes flicked towards the bar.

Now she sulked. Worse than that, she grabbed her glass and downed half of it.

"Whoa there, girl." He said, stealing the glass out of her hands.

"Mine." She said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, it sure is, now slow down just a hair." He sniffed at the glass and set it back down on the other side of the table.

"You don't need to smell like a whore." He told her as gently as he could.

"You came here looking for a whore." She replied angrily.

"No I didn't." He countered. "If I had, there would have been one on my knee even before you turned up."

That stopped her. River looked startled. Now that didn't happen every day.

"Truth." She looked around. "Blonde in a red dress, end of the bar alone."

Jayne glanced up. Hmm, hadn't noticed the dress. "Yeah, that's the one gave me the 'come on' when I walked in." He replied. "But ya don't see her sitting on my lap, now do ya?"

"No." She agreed, frowning slightly. "The conjecture that your behavior was problematic may have been faulty."

She met his eyes with a clear, lucid gaze.

"I was jealous. I apologize. I do not have the right to curb your behavior."

"No, you don't." He agreed, tensely. "Not at the moment."

"You want me to go." She said sadly.

He sighed. She began to stand. He covered her hand and she relaxed back into her chair.

"No." He said softly.

"No?" She asked.

"You don't have to go." He said, realizing he very much wanted her to stay. Hell of a bad first date, but he didn't want it to end.

She relaxed. "Interesting. My emotions interfere with reading your intentions."

Intentions. There was that gorram word again.

"I don't understand my intentions my own damned self." He groused, drinking again.

She watched him curiously for a moment then turned away to survey the room at large.

"She's watching us." River smiled at the whore and waved, just a tiny, friendly gesture.

Jayne let out a little distressed sound. "Great, now she'll come over here."

"I know." The mischievous smile on her face tugged at his gut.

Then the woman swept up, smelling strongly of bad gin, cheap perfume and cheaper sex.

He hadn't mentioned the sex smell to River, hadn't seemed appropriate.

"Evening, folks," She said in the drawling accent particular to this world. "Y'all ain't from around here, are you?"

"No, ma'am." Jayne said tightly. "Won't be around long."

"Ship crew?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." He just wished she'd go away again.

River smirked at him and he became even more uncomfortable.

"Please have a seat," River said, like a gracious Core hostess. "I'm River, and this is Jayne."

"Call me Staci." She pulled out a chair. "Y'all sure you don't mind?"

Jayne began to protest, but River's boot unerringly found his bruise from earlier in the day and applied just the slightest pressure.

"We would be honored if you would let us buy you a drink." River said, her voice even more a parody of the life she once knew.

Staci looked a little leery, but sat down anyway.

River performed her little magic trick again and the server appeared like a gorram genii.

"Drinks for my friends, please." River said.

"And for you, ma'am?" The server asked leadingly.

"I…" She looked a little lost. Her eyes strayed to her half full glass.

"Something else, ma'am?" The server said gently.

Jayne thought the fellow probably regretted bringing her what she'd asked for. Gorram idiot.

"Yes." She looked over at Jayne beseechingly.

The look shot heat straight to his groin.

"Sweet cider?" He suggested, starting to drown in her eyes.

"Hard cider?" The server asked, looking entirely too amused.

"Soft." Jayne growled, tearing his eyes from River to scowl at the man. "Baby soft."

"Middling." River requested, grinning. She wrinkled her nose at Jayne.

The server bit back a laugh.

"I've got just the stuff." The gorram man winked at her as he left.

"River." Jayne hissed. "Your brother's gonna kill me if I bring you home sloshed."

"Not a problem." River said, making a dismissive gesture.

"Yeah, for you." He growled. "It's me who'll be dead."

"Never fear, I shall defend you." She whispered, then she continued in a louder voice. "Manners. We have a guest."

She nodded towards the whore who was looking mighty uncomfortable. Good, Jayne thought.

"Have you always lived on Mulberry, Staci?" River asked sweetly.

"Yeah, my whole life." The woman smiled. "Actually, I come from a little place a couple of miles away. Not even a town really…" Her voice trailed off.

"Do you want that?" River gestured towards the half full glass of gin by the other woman's elbow. Staci looked at it uneasily.

River smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead, there's no way the big lug will let me finish it."

"That's for damned sure." Jayne growled, folding his arms.

"He thinks I'm young." River said in a conspiratorial tone.

Staci shook her head. "Men usually don't understand, honey. Some women were born old." She reached for the glass. "Oh, girl, you ordered it raw? You are brave."

River chuckled. "Sure did warm me up. I feel all tingly."

The whore giggled. "Ain't you ever been tipsy before?"

"Not recently." River smirked. "Sheltered lifestyle."

"I can believe it, as pretty as you talk." Staci said.

"My brother and I used to sample Daddy's liquors." She admitted, mostly to Jayne, but eyes still on Staci. "Just a taste." She gestured with her fingers. "One day we took a little too much. River got drunk, Simon got in trouble." She laughed again and turned to Jayne who was smiling fondly down at her.

"Lots of trouble?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes. The only physical punishment I can recall." She shivered. "Daddy cried in his room afterwards, hiding from us. I guess I must have been seven or eight."

Staci sipped at River's gin and shuddered. "Terrence and Gareth were betting on whether you'd finish this. You trying to prove something to your man?"

River looked up into Jayne's face and then back at her hands.

"Something like that." She agreed, lips twisting. "Ineffectively arguing."

"Ya know, I doubt I'm much older than you are, River-girl." Suddenly she looked it, young and vulnerable. Then she shrugged and threw back the gin with a wince. "Might not know it to look at me I suppose." She smiled. "Just had a different life than you. This is a good place. I've found a decent life for myself here. I ain't on the streets or protectorless." She bit her lip. "Damned sure beats the hell out of what I left behind."

Their server returned. "Gareth sent this over for you, Stace." He set a tall glass of water in front of her. "Thinks you ought to slow down some."

She nodded. "Thanks, Terrence."

He set down another whiskey for Jayne and a pint glass of cider for River.

River held up a bank note, "Will this cover us?" Jayne winced; he'd have to teach her not to wave money about like that. Especially when the bill was so big.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, taking the money, "You buying his first round too?"

"Yes, please." River said cheerfully.

"I'll bring your change." Terrence smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." Jayne growled.

"I prefer not to skip out on the tab due to the inevitable brawl." She said, sipping her cider. "Nice folk."

"Brawl?" Staci asked, eyes widening. "What do you mean, brawl."

River shook her head. "We don't start 'em." She said, seeming to mimic Mal's accent. "Trouble follows us around. The 'Verse just likes to see us fighting."

"I can buy my own damned liquor." Jayne said, not done with that part of the conversation yet.

"Buy her something tomorrow." Staci suggested dismissively. "Works for most women."

Jayne squirmed in his chair. River soothed him with a hand on his arm. He was almost surprised at how well it worked.

"You should watch yourself, though, honey. A man like him doesn't just fall from the sky. You don't want to go offending him by flashing all that wealth and breeding."

Jayne realized suddenly that the whore was a lot drunker than he'd thought. River's castoff gin hadn't helped her much.

Staci continued. "Sharp is what he is. Had me spotted and warned off before I scarce took a step. Not surprised once I saw you. He's got what he wants already. Didn't at all figure on you calling me over."

"Wish she hadn't." Jayne grumbled.

"I know dear." River said, patting his shoulder.

Terrence returned just then with her change.

"This is very good." River said. "Do you brew it on site?"

"Yes, Ginny, Gareth's wife, makes it every fall." Terrence said. "I'll let her know you like it."

"Do you sell it by the barrel?" River asked, speculatively.

"Let me see that." Jayne said, stealing the second glass out of her hand. "Huh, it is good."

"We don't usually sell barrels, but I can ask Gareth." Terrence said, smelling a sale.

"If he's interested, my name is River, he can find me on a Firefly called _Serenity_ at the port." She gestured towards the docks. "Afternoon might be better." She said wryly.

Terrence nodded and headed back to the bar.

"What'cha doing, girl?" Jayne hissed. "Arranging cargo? Mal might not like that."

"There's a lot Mal doesn't like." River said evasively. "Could call it personal cargo."

"Could call it trouble." Jayne grumbled.

"I'll always be your trouble." She said sweetly.

She smiled at him in a way that made him want to taste her lips. Made him uncomfortable. He didn't kiss women on the lips and that meant he shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Y'all are awfully sweet." Staci drawled. Then she sighed. "Well, I don't suppose you want a third for the evening?" She gestured to herself.

River looked curious, like she might seriously be interested.

Jayne felt like steam might come pouring out of his ears any second.

"No." River said after a long moment's consideration.

"Didn't think so." The whore sighed. "Too bad. He's one _shuai_ fellow. Hold onto him, honey."

She shielded her mouth so Jayne couldn't see her lips, and then whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Is he big all over?"

River grinned. "Naturally." She said, sipping her cider.

The other woman sighed. "Thought he would be. You ever get a mind to share, you know right where to find me, _ai ren_."

"_Ta ma de_." Jayne growled.

The two women paused, glancing at him then at each other. Then they laughed together, giggling like school chums.

Jayne shifted in his chair. What now?

"Anytime, sugar," Staci drawled. "Anytime."

Jayne's jaw dropped. He looked down at River. She was still laughing at him.

"But don't forget your girl," Staci said after a moment. "Now that I've seen you together, don't try to come alone."

Jayne threw up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"What about me?" River said in a seductive voice. She was smirking, looking half at Jayne. "I could come alone, couldn't I?"

Staci was watching Jayne too. "Well, _ai ren_, that might indeed be different." The whore grinned and stroked River's hand.

Jayne groaned a little and shifted in his chair.

"Hum, very interesting, mi'love," Staci said. "My eye tells me your man likes the images that thought conjures. Good luck, honey." She stood and sauntered away.

"You…" Jayne said, picking up his glass. "Women." He muttered, setting the glass back down when he realized it was already empty.

"She was nice." River said almost wistfully.

"Most of them are." He growled. "You wouldn't really…?"

"No." She sighed and drank deeply from her glass. "She was right, though."

"What?" He watched her warily.

She touched his temple and drew her hand down to his jaw. "You liked the images." She grinned, "Like with Inara's councilor."

He swallowed, hard. Didn't help that she was right.

She nursed her cider for a moment, waiting for him to say something, knowing that he would.

"Gorramit, River," He began in a low angry voice. "Do you realize you just boasted about the size of my man parts - which you still have never seen - to a whore?"

She eyed him over her glass. "Yes." She said, amused. "I'm well aware of that. I'm right, aren't I?" Her hand snaked out and investigated. "I knew I was right."

"Gah!" He caught her hand and removed it, not letting go. "That is not appropriate touching, Lil'River."

She sighed, "I know, I know, not mine."

They sat quietly for several minutes, Jayne still holding her hand on the table.

"Probability of imminent violence just rose to fifty three percent." River said, breaking their comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" Jayne asked hopefully. "How do you figure?" His stance didn't change, but his eyes now eagerly swept the room.

"The three men approaching the bar are brothers. Their father owned land now belonging to red-shirt man at the second table." She said quickly. "Chances are better than half that violence will erupt if they make eye contact." She paused in her analysis. "Observe the locals exiting, aware of the volatile situation."

"Whose side are we on, then?" He asked, massaging his hands.

"Red shirt, if and only if he does not deliberately provoke the attack." She smiled. "Are you ready, _ai ren_?"

"Don't call me that." He said defensively, "What if the brothers don't start it? We back them?"

"No, they are already at fault. It is unjust to resent red-shirt. Their father knew what he was doing, and he was not senile as claimed. A move by red-shirt precipitates a free for all. Contributions by all men at the bar, the large group near the door and at least two of the other tables. Plenty of heads to bash,"

"Huh. Nice." He looked around as she listed off who they would be fighting. Good crowd. "So, do we wait here?"

"No," She took a long pull at her cider and handed him the glass to finish. "Too far from the action."

She handed him a coin from her pile of change, then swept half of it into a zippered pocket.

"We approach the bar. Dial number 146 on the music machine. Turn then ask me to dance." She stood.

He finished off her pint and swept up more of her change and handed it to her. He left just a small amount as the tip. Weren't right to leave more than the tab as a tip.

Jayne followed her instructions. Still holding her hand he led them to the bar and used her coin on the machine.

"Care to dance, _huo ban_?" He asked, a little uncomfortably, as the music started.

"Nothing in the 'Verse I'd like better." She grinned, stepping into his arms.

He placed a nervous hand on her waist and held her tiny hand with the other. He held her at a deliberate distance.

"Don't know much about dancing." He said, voice low. "No steps or nothing."

"It's a slow song." River said. "You're doing fine. Natural rhythm."

He cleared his throat. "This part of the plan?" He asked quietly.

"Which plan?" She asked all innocent-like.

"The imminent violence plan." He said warily.

"Uh huh, sort of, we need to remove non-combatants." She gestured with her eyes towards a man with in wide hat.

"See the hat? He's a regular of Staci's. He walked in just after the brothers. He comes in most nights, but only goes upstairs with her if someone plays this song. She never puts it on herself. Too much like begging." She met his eyes again. "She's sweet on him."

Jayne watched as the young man tossed back his drink and approached Staci. He hadn't realized boy was so young until he stood.

"What about the dancing part?" He asked, now suspicious.

"I wanted to be in your arms." She admitted.

"You are all kinds of disturbing." He said, shaking his head at her.

She smiled up at him. "Glad to hear it."

"You would be." He placed her other hand on his shoulder too, and brushed a lock of hair off her face before settling his hand on her waist.

She tried to step closer but he wouldn't let her.

"Nu uh," He said, "You're maddening enough over there."

"You say such pretty things." She simpered.

He turned them around. As they shifted, his thumb accidentally brushed the underside of her breast. They both gasped. Their eyes met, focusing tightly on each other.

A belligerent voice cut into their moment. "Why don't you say that to my face, you ignorant whoreson."

River sighed. "The violence ensues." Her face took on that distant look that meant she was Reading the situation. "Red shirt is at fault. Free for all. I'll watch your back." She grinned up at him. Her eyes took on that feral joy he remembered from U-day. "I remember the rules."

He couldn't resist planting a quick kiss on her forehead. "You sure are something else." He murmured.

He'd scarcely spoken before the first chair came flying their way.

"Conserve the furniture." She said, turning to catch the chair. "I like this place."

She'd been right about everybody joining in. They stood together on the tiny dance floor and repelled all comers. More than once he saw her save some piece of the furniture from smashing, feral grin firmly in place.

Wasn't anyone here much of a challenge, but it felt good to be dealing mayhem. Even better with her at his back.

Soon, almost too soon, the biggest brother was the only one coming. Jayne dealt him one in the gut and River took him down with a wicked kick.

Damn she was beautiful.

He wasn't sure if he reached for her, but suddenly he was kissing her. Desperately, although whose desperation, he couldn't have said.

They broke apart again when they heard the applause.

A number of patrons had avoided the fight at the back of the room and Gareth and Terrence stood behind the bar, out of the way. They were clapping and whistling.

"Let's go." Jayne growled.

"Thanks for the party." River called, waving at the room.

* * *

Chinese Phrases

_luh suh_ garbage

_shuai_ handsome

_ai ren_ lover

_ta ma de_ Fuck me blind. (some people give alternate translations, but the joke doesn't work if another translation is used.)

_huo ban_ Partner


	6. Walking Out

Disclaimer: All Hail Joss.

* * *

Jayne pulled River out into the cold night air and ducked them down an alley.

Then she was in his arms again like a burning flame.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." She murmured against his lips.

She somehow maneuvered him into half sitting on a barrel. He didn't mind, or truthfully notice, because it gave her easier access.

Her frantic hands tugged at their clothes, guiding his hands to intimate places.

She plastered her lithe little body against him, writhing and rubbing.

It was the taste of gin on her neck that brought him reluctantly to himself.

"River, River-girl," He pulled away from her and held her face in his hands. "We gotta slow down."

"No we don't." She said, still caressing him. "No need."

"Shh, yes we do." He brushed her face with his thumbs. "I need to know something before we go on like this."

She stilled. "What?"

"Don't pull what I want to hear out of my head either." Her scowl told him he was ruining the moment, but he knew he had to do it anyway. "This is about what you want, not me."

"Go ahead." At least she looked curious.

"Are you planning to use me as an experience?"

"Huh?" She looked at him blankly, frown beginning to form between her eyebrows. Her hands finally dropped to her sides, which relived him of that distraction.

"I mean… Are you gonna do this…" He gestured between them, "Sexing with me, then leave me behind to find someone else?" He licked his lips. "Is that the plan?"

She was silent, but she looked like she might be getting mad, so he talked faster.

"Right here, right now, either answer works for me, but I just need to know." He swallowed hard, "I have to know before we start."

He paused, but she still didn't seem to want to answer.

"River, if you want to use me like a whore, that's fine. As many times as you want, for months or just the one time, fine. I'll even take all the heat for it. Mean, crude Jayne took advantage of _Serenity's_ littlest sister, then hurt her, lets lynch him."

Her lips started to quiver so he shut his eyes so he wouldn't see it.

"I'd make a good whore for you, _huo ban_, I've got enough experience being a patron to whores to know how that's done, but I'm sure you've figured that out. I'd really like a simple yes or no answer. Are you planning to use me and then toss me aside?"

She didn't answer for so long that he finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. He tried carefully to concentrate just on how much he wanted to hear her own answer. He didn't let himself admit what he wanted to hear. It was hard, even though he hadn't gotten around to admitting it to himself yet.

Time stretched between them, but his tongue grew thick and numb in his mouth, preventing him from saying anything else to fill the silence.

"No." She said finally.

He sagged with relief. Breathing again as if he never had before.

"What about you?" She challenged angrily. "Same question. Are you planning to use me like a whore and then toss me aside?" She twisted her lips bitterly.

"No." He said right away, no pause for thought.

She watched him a moment. "Truth." She said, a smile slowly spreading.

He gathered her close, pressing her against his chest so she couldn't see his face. He knew she could easily sense what he was feeling, but somehow letting her see it was too much. He was so gorram relived. Her 'no' was exactly what he'd been hoping to hear.

Her hand raised to his shoulder and traced a little pattern on his neck. "Do we resume now?"

He gasped and captured her hand. "No, there's only so much a man can take. Lets go." He straightened her clothing and smoothed her hair.

"Where are we going?" She tipped her head in that questioning way he was learning to really like.

"Back to the ship." Jayne said with determination. He took her hand and tried to lead her away.

She didn't move. "Why?"

"Because if it ain't the one it's the other." He said firmly.

"I still don't understand." She said softly.

"If we ain't using each other, we're courting. If we're gonna be courting, I want to do it right." He explained, stroking her cheek. "It means something to me."

"Courting?" Her nose wrinkled, she looked mighty puzzled. "Is that what we're doing?"

"Yeah, courting, walking out." He said, "You know, becoming sweeties."

"Sweeties?" She repeated blankly, then she nodded. "Sweeties."

"I may not know much about regular relationships," He said with a painful grin. "but even I know sweeties don't usually get to the sexin' part the first time they go walking out."

"So we're sweeties?" She said, finally moving with him toward the ship.

"Well, maybe not exactly. Not yet." He took a deep breath. "And not if you don't want to be, but it seems to me to be where we're headed." He cleared his throat. "And with a powerful swiftness too."

She nodded. "I see. I am woefully unversed in the intricacies of 'walking out.'"

"You and me both, girl." He smiled down at the top of her head. It was gonna be fun figuring it out with her though.

They walked on in silence for a few blocks. At some point she took hold of his arm the way he'd seen fancy people do in the vids. It made him feel fancier, her hanging on him like that, maybe even like they belonged together.

"Is it too late," She began slowly, "to change my mind about your question?"

"Hell yes, too late." He shuddered, he still refused even in his own mind to admit why. Not even he needed to know he already felt something powerful for her.

"Somehow I thought so." She hugged his arm. "What about, is it too late to pretend… Never mind."

He chuckled and leaned towards her. "Ain't pretending nothing about you."

She gazed up at him sweetly, suddenly her eyes narrowed. "Simon and Kaylee were walking out for eight months before they got to 'sweeties.'"

"Um, yeah, I guess so." He said warily. The idea of waiting months gave him a distinct uncomfortableness. They wouldn't wait that long. He didn't think he could wait very long at all. What sort of stupid nobleness was filling his head anyway?

"Mal and Inara still haven't gotten to 'Sweeties.'" River observed.

"Yeah, I know." He said, wincing.

"In fact, I'm not sure they have even gotten to 'walking out' yet."

"Could be the problem, yeah." At least they were one up on that scenario.

"They… So these relationships vary." She stopped him with some non-verbal cue.

He looked down at her in the light of a streetlamp, the shadows across her face highlighted exactly how beautiful she was. Would he ever get enough of looking at that face?

"Eight months is way too long, right?" She asked hesitantly, her pretty eyes begging him to agree.

"Yes." He managed to grind out.

"We should set a temporal limit. What about two weeks?" She asked, "Is that long enough?"

"I suppose it will do." It might be a little longer than he would have chosen. He could probably be talked into tomorrow, but he thought he could handle two weeks if that's what she wanted.

She touched his shoulder in an exploring sort of way. "And we're both planning to become at least partially emotionally involved."

He felt his mouth drop open, but she continued, rolling right over anything he might have wanted to say.

"Before entering into a mutually satisfying physical relationship, which will either end when one or both of us are satisfied we won't work out; or continue indefinitely." She licked her lips. "With the remote unmentionable possibility of permanence at some indeterminate future time."

He closed his eyes. "Yeah, that about sums it up." When she said it like that, with all the big words, it scared him somethin' fierce.

"This is your preference?" She asked, her other hand tracing his face with slender fingers. "I want to be sure I'm not projecting my…"

He interrupted her with a soft kiss. Damn right it was his preference. Including all those unmentionables. No, especially those.

A vehicle lumbered by, catching his attention noisily. He pulled back from her. Stupid of them to stop in the light. He glanced around, momentarily going into defensive mode.

"We're almost home." He said, spotting _Serenity_ across the square.

River looked over at the ship and nodded. "I know." She ran her hand up his shoulder to his neck. "Simon is pacing in the cargo bay."

"_Ta ma de_." He muttered without thinking.

She giggled. "Anytime, sugar."

He groaned. "Never gonna get over that one."

"Nope." She agreed, tucking her head against his chest.

"So, what do we do, genius girl?" He sniffed at her. "You still smell like you bathed in gin."

"Want to play a joke on Simon?" Her eyes danced up at him.

"Uh, what exactly do you have in mind?" He asked slowly. The expression on her face worried him.

"Simon is way to protective of his _mei mei_." She said grinning. She ran her hands up his sides under his coat.

"River," He groaned, "is this gonna get me in trouble?" He tried to concentrate on the conversation, rather than her very distracting fingers.

"Yup." She agreed, impishly.

"Right." Jayne blinked at how readily she admitted it. "So why would I possibly go along with whatever you're planning?"

"The look on Simon's face?" River offered, biting her lip hopefully.

His unconvinced grunt made her dig harder for a reason.

"Postponing the inevitable interrogation?" That got a better reaction.

"To please me." She tugged at the front of his shirt slightly.

'Damn.' He thought. 'The girl could talk me into anything.'

She grinned up at him, reading the thought, no doubt.

He caved quickly. "What's the plan?"

"Well," River drew the word out. "Neither of us is really drunk, right?"

Jayne looked down at her, she might be. Half a glass of that toxic _luh suh_ and while the cider wasn't deadly, it hadn't been innocent either. Still, she hadn't been weaving about or slurring her words or nuthin'. He'd only had the two rounds himself, and even that was wearing off by now.

"I guess not really." His brow furrowed as he tried to see where this was going. "Not saying I ain't buzzed, but…"

"Nowhere near falling over?" River offered cheekily.

He chuckled. "Not even close."

"So we play it up." She grinned. "We stumble in, too damn drunk to care. We fob Simon off and deal with him over breakfast after Kaylee has had time to cool him off a little."

"Think it will work?" Jayne thought it sounded like unnecessary risk himself. Surely it was better to bring her back sober, even if she did smell like the inside of a bottle.

"It'll be fun." She wheedled.

"My gut tells me I'm gonna regret this." He growled. "But, alright."

"Excellent." River's brilliant smile somehow made up for all the grief Jayne was sure he'd catch.

She looked him over and adjusted his collar askew.

"Too bad we don't have a bottle." She sighed. "Do you know any rowdy songs?"

He winced. "Yeah, I know plenty. I just try not to sing 'em. I'm not big on embarrassing myself. My voice ain't the best."

"Choose a good one." She instructed. "I'll pick the words from your head as we go along. If I'm not in sync, it will add verisimilitude to the performance." When he looked confused she added, "Truth."

"Damn, I'm gonna regret this." He muttered.

"You could carry me aboard passed out, knock Simon over and ravish me in your bunk." Her tone was playful, but he got the feeling she was serious about it being a plan.

"How about not." He countered. "At least the first plan doesn't leave me too dead." He shook his head. "Damn, girl, you always gonna get me in trouble like this?"

She did a fairly credible job of looking all innocent. "It'll be fun." She repeated, then she tugged his head down for another kiss.

"We'd better go inside." He gasped when she pulled slowly away.

He took a deep, mind-clearing breath. "I know a song about cider."

"Perfect." She agreed.

_Ai ya_, he sure could get used to that smile.

She took his arm primly as she had before. It gave him a little thrill. She felt so perfect hanging on him like the lady she was.

He began the song. Slowly, unsurely painting the old Earth-That-Was tale of the Johnny-Jump-Up.

"Drunker." She instructed as they crossed the square in front of Serenity. "Don't worry, I like your voice. Does anyone else matter?"

He shook his head and began again at the chorus, slower and slurring his words more.

She nodded and sang along, sounding even worse than him. She was right about the delay, it added a nice touch that their words didn't come out together.

They reached Serenity's open gangway just as they sang 'Round the ragged rocks, the ragged rascal ran.'

His voice faltered when he recalled the next words, but she belted them out.

"Tell them I'm not crazy, tell them I'm not mad/It was only six pints of that cider I had." She laughed, delighted.

Then they re-entered the chorus and stumbled up the gangplank, leaning heavily on each other.

They broke off their song mid-line.

"Oh, ish yer brother." He slurred, pretending to reel backwards.

"You're drunk." Simon roared.

"We are?" River slurred. "Are we?" She looked up at Jayne suspiciously. "Are we drunk?"

"Uh huh." He affirmed, patting the hand on his arm. "Shur are. 'S alright though. I don't mind none."

"No its not alright." Simon countered angrily. "My sister is drunk. You got my sister drunk."

"Well…" Jayne looked down at her. "Maybe a little."

"Shut up, Simon." River said. "He did nothing." She weaved forward and then leaned back on Jayne again. _Ai ya_, he loved having her breast pushed up against his bicep like that.

"I can order my own damned liquor." She mumbled.

Jayne hooted with laughter. "Shur can… did she ever tell ya… Oh, wait, that was tonight."

Jayne belched loudly which caused River to giggle.

"Ish all good, Simon. I feel all shiny." She took two steps forward and then held out her hands, palms down as if to balance herself. "I'm good."

Simon swore in Chinese and tried to step around his sister in order to swing a punch at Jayne.

River blocked the blow before Jayne even saw it coming. He should have seen it, but he was too busy enjoying her playacting.

"Bad Simon." She muttered. "No hitting Jayne."

"You tell him, _huo ban_." Jayne slurred.

Simon swore again and rubbed his arm where River's block had landed.

"River, _mei mei_ you don't have to defend him." Simon said. "He's done a bad thing."

"Course I do." River said suspiciously, looking from one man to the other. "I must watch his back."

"Well, that is truly a noble sentiment." Mal said, from the catwalk above them. He descended the stairs.

"Jayne, you want to tell me what's going on?" Mal ordered.

"Nuthin, Mal. I brought her home safe." His drunkenness slipped off. It weren't so funny with the boss involved.

"Your knuckles are bleeding." Mal observed.

Jayne looked down and flexed his hand. "Yeah, I know. Weren't much, Mal, just a little friendly brawl."

"A brawl?" Mal asked. Simon started to say something too, but Mal stopped him with a raised hand.

"We didn't start nuthin, Mal," Jayne said. "We just finished it."

"No hitting Jayne" River warned.

Mal's tense shoulder relaxed. "Why not?" Mal asked, turning to River, looking for a straight answer.

"Cause I'd have to knock you down," She said, straight faced. "And it isn't good policy to hit the captain."

River stepped back a pace, right into Jayne's space. His hand twitched toward her waist, but he stopped himself in time.

"Inevitable mutiny." River mumbled under her breath. Jayne snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, Mal," Jayne said. "Ain't like you never took her brawling before."

Simon gasped.

"The real problem, as I see it," Mal said. "Is that no one told anyone that River was leaving the ship. Got the Doc mighty agitated."

Jayne winced.

"I'm an adult." River protested. "I can leave the ship if I want."

"Not arguing that point, River." Mal said, still stopping Simon from speaking. "Not my place, but you tell someone before you go, same as anyone else."

She looked up at Jayne. He nodded tersely.

"Your terms are acceptable, captain." River said. "I apologize. I was unaware of the rule. It won't happen again."

"I'll say…" Simon began.

River's glare stopped him.

"Simon is a boob. Simon has no say." River announced.

Mal rubbed his temple. "Both of you go sleep it off. Inara's asked for another day, and we're taking on passengers besides. I'll need you both tomorrow."

They nodded and headed for the crew stairs.

"River." Simon said in a strained voice. "Your cabin is that way." He pointed back to passenger country.

"No it ain't." Mal said. "I put her in the empty. She's crew and we're taking on passengers, that means she gets crew quarters. By the way, Doc, same goes for you. Make sure you have all your gear in Kaylee's bunk or the infirmary before the passengers come aboard tomorrow."

Jayne had stopped on the stairs. He was staring down at River, thoughts turbulent.

"No difference." She hissed, passing him. "Still a tiny boat, either way."

River stopped at the top of the stairs. "Mal, I'll need to talk to you tomorrow, when I'm completely sober."

"Go on, now." Mal said, nodding.

Jayne made to follow her.

"Jayne." Mal called. "I'll want to talk to you sober too."

Jayne grimaced. "No problem, Mal."

He followed his girl up the stairs.

His.

* * *

A/N: Johnny Jump Up. While the song is traditional, which means the words vary slightly, the version that plays in my head is by Gaelic Storm. 


	7. Breakfast

Disclaimer: There is no original content, except for the original content. All Hail Joss.

* * *

Jayne had to pull hard to drag himself out of bed.

He wasn't hung over, exactly, just not his usual surly yet alert self.

He inspected the bruises he'd earned the night before, wondering how River was doing.

He licked his dry lips. He hoped her head wasn't too bad.

He washed his face and climbed up to face the day.

The first thing he noticed was the breakfast smells. Someone had splurged at the market. He could tell. That was the smell of Real Food.

He approached the dinning room and got his second shock of the morning.

River was not only up, but she was cooking cheerfully. River never cooked. He didn't think she knew how.

Well, obviously she knew enough to be making breakfast now.

She looked mighty good, too. She was wearing dark trousers and a fitted white shirt. The shirt was kinda thin, the seams stood out stark white and he could see the shadow her bra made. It was prim looking, but damn if it didn't make his fingers itch.

Her hair hung down her back in its usual messy glory. Made a man want to comb thru it with his fingers, to maybe tame just one part of her.

As always, she wore her pistol holstered around her hips and strapped to her thigh. He remembered the first time he saw her wear it. Couldn't possibly be more sexy. That made a man itch to be touching too.

She was humming, he recognized the tune of the music machine song they'd danced to the night before.

"Morning, Jayne." She said, not turning around.

"Morning." He replied, rubbing a hand over his head. "All this fresh food your doing?"

"Yes." She glanced at him with a grin. "I've come to the conclusion that if I want to eat real food, I have to procure it myself."

She spooned some white lumps out of a pot and onto two plates that were already piled high with some sort of hash and what looked like real sausage links.

She set a plate at his place and settled her plate on the table next to his.

He looked around for the others. Couldn't they smell the good food?

"The captain already ate." She looked at him sort of shy like. "Inara is still gone, Zoë took one look at the eggs and ran back to her bunk."

"Eggs? There's real eggs?" He sat at his place. "What about Simon and Kaylee?"

"They have yet to emerge." She said wryly. "I'll get theirs ready when they wake."

"Zoë alright?" He asked. Pregnant women made him nervous, even being around Zoë the whole time didn't make him more comfortable.

"Yes. She should be past the morning sickness, but unaccustomed smells still bother her. I'll take her some protein mash later."

"I didn't know you could cook." He said around a mouthful of poached egg.

"Just real food." She smiled tightly. "I can't quite figure out protein colors."

"Its not so hard…" He trailed off, the look in her eye stopped him. "And this is really good."

"Mal let me go out to the market this morning." She laughed. "Funny how I hadn't associated pay with better food before now."

"I send about half from each job home to my family." He offered, then he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. He didn't usually blab on like that.

"I know." She smiled. "You read your letter aloud when your mother sent your orange hat."

He watched her eat for a while. Every movement she made held his attention like poetry. She seemed to be teasing at her eggs carefully, eating daintily. Suddenly she picked up a big piece, looked like the whole yolk, and popped it into her mouth all at once. Her eyes rolled up.

"I love eggs." She said after a moment.

He cleared his throat. "So why ain't you hung over?"

She laughed. "It would take a little more than what I had, I think. But I drank water before I left and after I got back. Oh, and I stole a nice big vitamin pill from Simon."

They smiled at each other for a moment, food forgotten. Then he noticed something he'd missed until now.

"Oh, baby, you have a bruise on your chin." He lifted her face gently. "Its coloring up."

She touched it, wincing. "Could have been worse."

He chuckled. "And your knuckles are still raw."

"So are yours." She smiled shyly.

He paled. "Hope nobody thinks I hit you." He touched the side of her mouth. "I did once before."

She kissed his fingers. "I won't let them think that." Then she grinned up at him suddenly. "I'd have to wheel you home in a cart if you had."

He snorted. "Pro'ably so."

"Oh, definitely." Her eyes danced. "Make no mistake about that. I may be less than half your size, but I'll always beat you in a fair fight."

"Thems fighting words, darlin', Wanna spar sometime?" He growled. "Settle this for good?"

The way her face lit up made him damned glad he'd asked.

"You're sure?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, as long as, you know, we don't really hurt each other none." He said.

"We should get training mats." Her eyes widened, he could see her mind racing. "And some kicking pads, maybe padded armor if we get a couple of big paydays."

"Didn't realize you wanted someone to practice fighting with." He said gruffly.

"I didn't know how to ask." She said quietly, toying with her food some more.

He watched her. She got tongue tied around him. He hadn't noticed that before. What else had he missed recently?

"Uh, well, straightforward is the best way to ask for what you want." He said, looking back at his plate. "I'm likely to miss the round about questions."

"Jayne?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" He met her eyes again.

"Will you kiss me good morning, Jayne?" She smiled softly.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Yeah."

He framed her face with both hands and leaned in slowly. It was the gentlest kiss they had shared so far. Peaceful in the sort of way that wrenched at his insides. He let a hand smooth down her hair.

They pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"Thank you." After a moment she cocked her head to the side, and then wrinkled her nose. "They're getting up. I'll go start their eggs." She stood and bit her lip. "Be nice to Simon, please?"

"I'll try." He promised. "Do I have to let him hit me?"

"No!" She exclaimed, wide eyed. "I know it will be hard this morning. He's still angry. He thinks he's justified. Just don't bait him. Let me handle him, I've had lots of practice. I know how hard to push and when to let up. Kaylee has been working on him too."

She began cracking eggs into a frying pan.

He picked up his plate and went over to watch her. The plates she was serving up now looked different than what she'd given him. He was curious.

She looked at him, head tilted, then cracked two more eggs into the pan.

"I fixed us my favorite breakfast." She explained. "Poached eggs, sausage, hash brown potatoes, with toast." She pointed to each item on his plate as she mentioned it.

She gestured to the pans on the stove. "This is Simon's favorite. Creamed Spinach, want some?" He nodded.

She dished him a small portion before setting some on plates for Simon and Kaylee.

"Eggs and lean ham fried in the same pan." She dished portions onto all three plates.

"Toast, and…" She grinned, holding up a little jar. "Capers. I hate capers. Want to try?"

"Sure." He agreed.

She pinched one tiny green bud out of the jar with her fingers and raised it to his lips.

He sucked it into his mouth along with her fingertips. Odd taste, sort of like the olives his ma liked so much. River shuddered and pulled her hand back.

"I'll give Kaylee some hash browns too. Simon doesn't like them." She said to distract herself. "You want the rest?"

He nodded.

"Of course you do." She smiled teasingly. "You hide it in your hallow leg." She shooed him back to the table.

River carried the new plates to the table, resuming her seat just as Simon and Kaylee entered the Mess.

"_Mei mei_," Simon exclaimed. "What's the occasion?"

She rolled her eyes so only Jayne could see.

"Apology." She said briefly, wiping egg off her plate with a bit of toast.

"Oh." Simon glanced at Kaylee who shrugged. "Do either of you need something for a hangover?"

"No, sorry." River giggled. "Neither of us were as drunk as we acted, hence the apology."

Jayne concentrated on his plate. The spinach stuff was interesting. Figures that the Doc would like something so slimy for breakfast.

"Smells just like home." Simon said, sitting down. "How did you manage it?"

River shrugged. "All the pieces were right there in the market. The capers were expensive, but most of it wasn't. I only improvised a little."

"Capers? You? You bought me capers?" Simon's eyes shone with love and admiration for his sister.

Jayne shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his plate.

"Imported." She picked up the jar and looked at it. "We should stop on Cleo where they'll be cheaper. No, too close to the Core." She shrugged. "Sorry, Simon, no more for you." She handed him the jar.

Simon laughed, shaking his head.

"What's a caper?" Kaylee asked.

"Gross." River said, wrinkling her nose.

"A little tiny green thing, tastes almost like an olive." Jayne explained.

Kaylee frowned. "I've had olive oil. Is it like that?"

"Um, not quite, no." Simon said, looking suspiciously at Jayne. "Have you been eating my capers?"

Jayne just grinned and ate some more off his plate.

"River." Simon said firmly. "You know cooking me breakfast isn't going to make up for… and you!" He turned to Jayne. "What makes you think you can take my sister to a bar?"

"Lighten up, Simon." River said, rolling her eyes. "It was fun. We met this nice woman…well, whore really…"

Simon turned to Jayne. "Please tell me if I have this right. You took my little sister to a bar, got her drunk, introduced her to a whore and involved her in a brawl."

"Uh, not exactly," Jayne said, scratching at his ear. "But close enough I suppose."

"I followed him." River said firmly. "I ordered for myself, paid for myself, I invited the woman to drink with us, and you of all people should know I can take care of myself in a fight."

Simon's mouth hung open. "I…"

"Eat your breakfast, _ge ge_."

Jayne wondered as loudly as he could, within his own mind, if she was going to reveal their newfound… whatever it was.

She placed her hand on his leg under the table and shook her head slightly. "One thing at a time." She mouthed at him.

Jayne looked up to see Kaylee watching them curiously.

The Doc was layering food onto the end of his toast and didn't notice at all.

Yeah, he thought, the poor guy looked so happy now, it wouldn't be nice to go busting up his breakfast.

Jayne cleared his throat. "So, did you talk to Mal about that cider?"

River smiled warmly. "Freight charge is 10 of the selling price as long as the boat doesn't have to make an extra stop. I'm planning to sell on Persephone, so that won't come into it."

She lifted her hand from his leg to pick up her knife. He had to stop himself from capturing it to put it back.

"He said I would have to make my own arrangements with you for the heavy lifting." She continued, cutting a dainty piece off the end of her sausage.

He looked at the sausage link in his hand and set it on his plate guiltily, reaching for his fork.

"You talking about hiring me for a job?" He asked. "Like as your gun hand?"

"Shouldn't be a fight involved, but I suppose I should retain your services in that eventuality as well." She wrinkled her nose at him. "Yes, I am trying to hire you."

He looked at her a moment, unsettled. "10." He said eventually.

"Agreed." She offered him her hand to seal the deal.

He took it, but instead of shaking it as she expected, he raised it to his lips. Her eyes told him she was surprised, but pleased.

"What's all this about?" Simon said, looking suspicious.

"Legitimate business dealings over breakfast." River slipped her hand out of Jayne's grasp and picked her utensils back up. "Kaylee, did Mal mention taking on passengers?"

"Yeah, he set up the destination list last night." Kaylee grinned. "New people. Shiny. I should go outside soon to see if we have any takers."

"How many stops ahead does he list?" River asked, suddenly very interested.

"Up to four or five." Kaylee said, "but we won't stop at them all if we have no business there. Why?"

"Looks like I have some market research to do." River said cryptically.

"No." Simon groaned.

"Mal all shiny with this?" Jayne asked, ignoring the Doc.

"Close enough." River said. "Or he will be. The unpredictability of his approach may keep the Alliance off our backs most of the time, but the margin of profitability is relatively low. I want to see if I can change that."

Simon laughed helplessly. "She can. Can she ever. _Mei mei_, this has Bumpy Ride written all over it."

"Some kind of experience you'd like to be sharing with us, Doc?" Jayne asked, looking from one Tam sibling to the other.

"I was seven when that happened, Simon." River frowned at her brother. "Besides, that was an entirely different situation."

Simon turned to Jayne. "She made her first million when she was seven, trading on the stock market with her allowance." Simon shook his head, "We've discussed this before. Outstanding genius" He pointed at his sister. "Idiot child." He gestured back to himself. "She used my source box to do it too. She somehow got past all the encrypting."

"That part wasn't hard." She protested. "Anyway, I lost it all the next month on a bad gamble."

"I ain't never seen a million of anything." Jayne said respectfully.

"I didn't see it either, Jayne. It was just numbers on the screen." She slid the rest of her potatoes onto Jayne's plate and stood, placing her plate in the sink.

River smirked down at her brother. "River cooked the breakfast, Simon does the dishes." She declared.

Jayne finished the last bite of her potatoes and stood as well. Simon looked over to the galley in dismay.

"_Mei mei_, you used every pan on the boat!" Simon exclaimed.

"No," She said sadly, "I could not find a legitimate use for the big stew pot." She kissed her brother's forehead. "Have fun, _ge ge_."

* * *

_huo ban_ Partner (connotation is platonic in my version of the 'Verse)

_mei mei_ Younger sister

_ge ge_ Older brother


	8. Conversations

Joss is boss. All Hail Joss.

* * *

River made it all the way to the bridge and slid the door shut quietly before erupting into giggles. She threw herself into the pilot's seat and looked up at Jayne, starting to tear up with mirth.

"You planned that mess?" Jayne asked, half in awe, half in pity. "You are wicked."

She sobered. "It comforts Simon to see me as I was." She sighed then smiled again. "It's getting easier. The problem is that I'm not sure I ever was the girl he remembers."

"Y'all were always close. I can tell that." Jayne said. He leaned against the console, looking down at her.

River smiled. "Yes, we were, are, I suppose." She fiddled with the Cortex feed as she spoke.

"I admire that." He said uncomfortably. "Didn't have much of that at home."

She watched him sideways for a moment, as if not wanting to interrupt. When he didn't continue, she looked back at her screen.

After a moment she said, "You might be surprised how those back home remember you. Simon remembers that I was smart enough to check his papers, but I don't think he ever realized how I cried when he left for school."

She made a cute little squealing sound. "Oh look, Mal's stop number two produces goods that stop number four wants and needs. Brilliant." She grinned at the cortex feed, fingers still flying. "Oh, and look… that will fetch a very nice price on Persephone."

She looked up at him smiling. "I've been keeping an eye on what sells well there, since it is our most frequent stop."

"But it took sipping that cider to trigger all this?" Jayne asked. He was slowly realizing how fascinated he was by the way her mind worked. Part of all that intense watching he'd done had been focused on just that.

"Well, lets just say I've been playing with the numbers." She said evasively.

He frowned. That was the wrong answer.

"Have you been making side deals before now?" Jayne asked.

She glanced at him wide eyed. "Jayne is very perceptive." She bit her lip. "All deals finished before today are outside of the realm of our new employment agreement. Your 10 begins with current and forthcoming transactions, regardless of your actual involvement in the handoff of goods and information."

He snapped his jaw shut. Gah, he hadn't even been thinking about his own wallet yet,. "Mal…" He began.

She made a very graceful dismissive gesture. "I have already discussed this with Mal. His share is of course retroactive, since freight charges apply. The goods were undeniably transported aboard his vessel. I did imply he would do well to give you your regular cut of that."

Jayne made an undignified strangled sound.

"You don't mind, do you?" She brushed hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Mal has agreed to an IOU until I can give him cash at Persephone." Her lips twisted. "I'm still hoping I can talk him into using the IOU to pay me back for… well for…" She shook her head. "That plan is still in the formative stages. Hard to say how it will work."

Jayne leaned back against the console. Amazing. Was the way her brain worked supposed to turn him on?

"Jayne? You don't mind do you?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful.

"Mind?" That she turned him on? Weren't they both figuring on that by now?

"That Mal gets an IOU and you don't?" She said, tilting her head.

Oh, right, the conversation. "Fair enough, I suppose. I ain't helped you yet."

Oh, yeah, good answer, that smile proved it. "Thank you. Two 10 shares could have put my current plans back considerably, especially since I don't anticipate selling to you the way I will to Mal."

"Selling to Mal?" He offered her a bemused smile.

River nodded. "I anticipate resistance to my business methods at first. He will refuse to provide funds upfront and I will be forced to charge him as a client." Her eyes narrowed. "He will learn to trust me. Or at least learn that trusting me is cheaper in the long run despite the risk of potential failures."

Jayne opened and shut his mouth several times. Finally he shook his head. He wasn't going there. He looked into her earnest eyes, and decided right then that he was going to follow her and not ask too many questions. Thing was, he trusted her already. Sure she would flub up once in a while, everyone did, but that brain…

He grinned at her.

She licked her lips. "It'll be fun."

He chuckled. Her troublemaking words. Gonna be interesting times.

"Yeah," He agreed, "Fun." He meant it.

A lot of tension left her shoulders while they grinned at each other. After a few moments she glanced at the NavSat screen and began hitting keys.

Jayne leaned back, content to watch her work. Watching her was taking on new meaning now that he'd given himself permission to look on her as a desirable woman. He'd noticed that when she'd been cooking. No, not just then, every moment he'd been in her presence this morning.

Every glance in her direction, every breath filled with her scent reminded him of his constant state of semi arousal. He smiled. Anticipation was a game he hadn't played since he was a teenager. Didn't remember it being this… He wasn't sure of the right word.

A sudden terrifying thought set his mouth moving again.

"River…?" He began slowly.

She turned to him. He suddenly felt uncomfortably exposed under her gaze.

"Yes?"

"I… Why, I mean…" But he couldn't say it. He shook his head and began again. "I know why I'd want you, but why in the seven hells would you want me?"

A frown line appeared between her eyebrows. "Which answer do you want?" She asked after a while. "I have several."

"The true one." He growled.

"That doesn't make it any easier." She leaned back in her chair, looking up at him. "All of my reasons are true. Some of them are emotional, some are practical, some are logical, some are purely physical." She raked his body with a searing glance that definitely caused a reaction down below. "Some are selfish and some are altruistic, but all are true." She shrugged.

"You're complicated." He complained, moving to sit in the co-pilot's seat. Anybody walking in would see where his thoughts were if he kept standing there and she kept looking at him like that.

"Why thank you, how sweet." She smirked, fiddling with another knob.

"Didn't rightly mean it as a compliment." He grumbled.

"That doesn't make it not one." She grinned. "So, have we established that truth is too complicated a parameter? Which truth do you want to hear?"

He rubbed his hand down his face before answering. "Gorramit, River, don't make this about what I want to hear. What I want to know is what you want." He was almost proud of himself for not yelling at her.

"I am not yet prepared to establish that conclusively." She said, letting her hair fall into her face so he couldn't see it.

She looked up when she heard his chair creak. He stomped over to her, swept her hair back and tied it with a length of insulated wire that Kaylee had left behind.

She looked up at him questioningly.

"You're too pretty to hide your face like that." He sat in his chair again and put his feet up on a control-free area of the co-pilot console. "Not prepared to establish?" He repeated. "Does that mean you don't know or you don't want to say?"

"Yes." She replied. He noticed she wasn't really using the feed at the moment, just fiddling with dials.

"Which?"

"Either, both." She shrugged, then sighed. She turned towards him and put her own feet up on the control panel, mimicking his posture. "Data is lacking. I am reserving judgment until our relationship progresses."

She played with the tip of her ponytail. "But that does not answer your original inquiry. The question was: why would I want any relationship with you whatsoever, correct?"

He nodded.

She ran her tongue over her teeth under closed lips. "I am wary of stating my reasons." She smiled in a way that made him think she was laughing at herself. "Telling you that you are handsome, for example, might swell your head."

She laughed at his expression. "I am uncertain of my emotional state in regard to your presence in my life. I conjecture that continued exposure to you will help me to analyze the data."

He blinked at her, trying to process the words. The big ones she seemed to think in took him extra time.

"You don't know for sure how you feel about me and you are trying to figure it out." He translated. "But you're sure enough to prod me into noticing you."

"Um, yeah." She smiled weakly. "And I think you're _shuai_."

He touched his head to see if it were growing.

"I fear my interference was premature." She said, looking really worried.

"What? No it weren't." He said, swinging his feet off the console.

"Your mental/emotional state is insufficiently formed. My emotionality crowded the issues at hand. You are unduly influenced by my jealousy and an overabundance of hinting." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "The plan has failed. Mission unsuccessful. She was unable to detach from the subject sufficiently for him to evolve independently. Flawed, flawed."

"Hold on," He said, getting a little angry. "Detach? Subject? River, just what exactly were you trying to do?"

She just continued to shake and mumble incoherently.

"Calm down right now." He ordered firmly, standing. "Ain't no way I'm gonna let you hide behind some _feng le_ fit."

He knelt by her chair. Damn this sort of thing made him feel helpless. He stroked her head awkwardly and splayed his fingers over her cheek.

"I don't want you to go hiding from me, neither." He said grimly. "Shh, I like you better screaming crazy talk with a butcher knife than avoiding me altogether."

He couldn't think of anything else to say, but continued to stroke her hair as she calmed down.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She cupped his face in her hand, mimicking his gesture.

"He expresses a desire to be in her company?" She said wonderingly.

"Hell yes." He exclaimed. "How can I possibly court you if we're never in the same room?"

Her eyes widened. "Lack of detachment did not ruin the possibility of successful courtship?"

"Girl, you got some funny ideas. Don't 'detachment' pretty much defeat the purpose of romanticalness?"

"You remain detached from the whores you lie with." She said slowly.

"Yeah, mostly." He closed his eyes and swallowed. He looked at her again. "But that's more or less the whole point of whoreing."

"Detachment is the point of whoreing?" She withdrew her hand and pulled away from him.

He sat back against the door behind her. She faced him in her chair.

"Well, whoreing is physical release without emotional attachment. Money changes hands, sexing takes place, then you move on and nobody is hurt that you go." He set his jaw. For some reason it sounded worse when he said it like that. Gave him an uncomfortableness.

She tilted her head. "That is what you were offering last night?"

He swallowed. He could feel the heat rising up his shoulders and hoped it didn't reach his cheeks.

"Well, yeah, except that I wasn't planning to ask for money payment, sexing up your beautiful body would have been payment in plenty." He let his eyes roam over her, yeah, maybe he coulda even told himself that for long enough.

She watched him until he grew uncomfortable under her gaze and looked down at his hands. "But you were relived when I refused that possibility." She said.

He nodded. "I…" He closed his mouth then opened it again. "Having feelings, or talking about them once I have them ain't easy for me. I don't rightly like admitting them to myself much less to anyone else. Lets just say I was already close to losing my detachment around you and I wanted to know how much I should cling to it."

"We decided on not at all?" She queried.

"Woosh, out the airlock." He gestured as he spoke.

She licked her lips, with a curious look in her eye. "Are you sorry to lose it?"

He watched her for a few moments before saying simply, "No."

She let out a breath he didn't know she was holding and smiled unsurely.

"Good." She closed her eyes, still smiling. "Maybe I wasn't such a failure after all."

"I don't much like you talking about me like a gorram experiment." He complained.

Her mouth twisted, "Sorry, it's a question of familiar terminology."

"I don't much like all your big words either," He grumbled. "It makes me feel like I need a dictionary just to look at you, much less talk to you."

"But you don't want to stop talking to me?" Was it his imagination, or was she really worried about his answer?

"Well," He drawled. "I might could kiss you instead." He leered at her.

She laughed. Beautiful.

The door at his back suddenly slid open.

He shot to his feet, turning.

"Well," Mal said. "That explains why she's laughing, but it don't put an answer to why you're sitting on the floor of my bridge inviting laughter."

"Hi Captain." River giggled.

Jayne grumbled wordlessly.

"Oh!" She swung around to her console. "I've been playing with flight paths that optimize the stops you have announced." She hummed slightly as her fingers flew. "May I give Inara a preliminary itinerary?"

"We might not make all of those stops if nobody wants to get off." Mal said.

River grinned down at her hands. "Makes more sense to stop, sir."

"You trying to take over my boat?" Mal frowned.

"No, sir, just considering fuel economy, sir." She sounded eerily like Zoë. Jayne smirked at the back of her head.

Mal looked at her blankly. "Is this about your newfound business sense?"

River looked up, her eyes all innocent and wide. "Easier to slip in an extra stop than to substitute one for another." She called up the NavSat hologram and fiddled quickly with the dials. "See, done like that, the stop to drop off illegal cargo, slightly ahead of schedule, almost makes sense."

"Not to mention furthering your plans." Mal said.

River shot a glance at Jayne and he got the feeling she meant him to mark her next words.

"My plans are very complex, Captain. I can make many things fit into them." Her eyes flashed. "Besides, if you make Inara happy enough you might eventually get laid."

"Hey! What…" Mal's nostrils flared, then he peered closer to the screen. "This will make Inara happy?"

"Having an itinerary of five stops covering more than two months?" River looked up at him skeptically. "Of course that will make Inara happy."

"Why so long?" Mal raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fuel economy." She repeated cryptically.

"Why didn't…" Mal broke off what he was about to say.

"Because the man liked to set his feet on dirt." River answered the silenced question.

Wash.

"We gonna be flying under the radar?" Mal asked.

"Part of the time." She agreed. "Feeding the people is cheaper than feeding the ship."

"True." Mal said slowly. "That is true."

"So, do we try it my way once?" River asked, all business.

"But I'm still the captain. _Dong ma_?"

"_Xie xie_ Captain." She grinned. "Shiny."

"Jayne, I'd like a word with you." Mal said.

River jumped out of her chair. "I'll just vacate, shall I?" She said cheerfully. She brushed Jayne's hand as she passed him and headed down the crew stairs whistling Johnny Jump Up.

"Mighty confounding." Jayne murmured as Mal slid the hatch shut.

"Women usually are." Mal agreed. "So, you want to give me a briefing on exactly what is going on in my boat?"

"How exact are you looking for, Mal?" Jayne asked slipping into the chair River had just left.

"Lets just start with how you and River got to be chummy enough to go out on the town together." Mal suggested, sitting in the other seat.

"Well, it didn't start out like that." Jayne began. "I really just went out alone for a quiet drink, with maybe a game of cards or a little head bashing thrown in." He smiled slightly. "Then all of a sudden there she was. Gorramit, Mal, I never even saw her come in. You know how few people can sneak up on me? Well, she sure does it all the damned time." He shook his head fondly.

"Huh? So she followed you?" Mal sat back. "After having avoided you for how long? Not talking at all?"

"About a week. She had some complicated plan about letting me think things through, which she messed up when she followed me. I don't understand the details."

"What got her changing her mind?"

"She thought I was going out to find me a whore, which I wasn't but she didn't know." He pursed his lips briefly. "So she followed me to get in the way."

"I see." Mal said after a moment.

"I'm sorry, Mal, it didn't rightly occur to me that she hadn't checked in before she left." Jayne did feel bad about that one. "Its been a part of my habits so long…" He shrugged.

Mal nodded. "Wasn't quite what I wanted to discuss, she already apologized again for that." Mal tapped his fingers against the side of the control panel. "Can I take it to mean you two are talking to each other again?"

"I don't know about 'again,' Mal. We didn't do much talking before, but yeah, we've been approaching an understanding." Jayne smiled, thinking about her.

"Good, it decreases my chances of getting shot when you two are on friendly terms." Mal said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jayne agreed. Wasn't what first came to his mind when he thought about being on friendly terms with the girl. Touching maybe, or the tightness in his pants…

"Main point of the matter, Mal, is we're gonna be courting, as it were." Damn this made him feel like a kid again.

"Didn't figure you for the courting kind." Mal said. "Thought getting down to the physical was more your style."

Jayne eyed his boss, was this some sort of trick? "My ma taught me the difference between a lady and a whore." He said tightly. "Any doubt in your mind which one River is?"

Mal smiled wryly. "I'm almost proud of you, Jayne, except that she came back drunk." Mal said.

"We weren't as drunk as we acted." Jayne winced. "That was her idea too. She wanted to play with the Doc's head."

"That is a sentiment that I can relate to." Mal said, "Must say I've done some of that my own self."

Jayne grinned wolfishly. "My instincts told me not to, but River could talk a saint into sinning."

Mal shot him a wry look. "You are nowhere near sainthood, Jayne."

Jayne shrugged. "So it was easier with me. I got a feeling she's gonna talk me into a lot of trouble before she's done with me."

"You might could use some trouble." Mal said. "As long as its not shooting trouble that might interfere with my boat."

"So you don't mind that we're courting?" Jayne asked hopefully.

Mal held up a hand. "I do mind, no mistaking. I don't like romances on my boat. But it seems like that's never stopped anyone. As for who you've chosen," Mal shrugged. "Kaylee was younger than River is now when she came aboard, and you know the story of how she got on."

"Does Simon?" Jayne grinned.

"Not your story to tell." Mal's eyes hardened. "But I think she might have told him." Mal wiped a hand on his pants. "About Simon. I want you thinking hard before you go antagonizing him more than necessary."

Jayne opened his mouth to protest.

"He's her brother." Mal continued. "She can tease him all she wants, and no one is gonna bat an eye. But I want peace on my boat, Jayne. Besides which, it don't do you no good at all to anger the man who'll be patching you up."

Jayne nodded, "I know, but I ain't so much worried about that, Mal."

"I'm just saying I expect you to be respectful of your crewmate." The captain said.

"Mal, I get it." Jayne said.

"But what I mean is…"

"No, really, Mal, I get it. River and Simon share an intense bond. I think that's all kinds of shiny. I understand that hurting her brother ain't gonna win me no points with River. I ain't trying to get between them, Mal, I just want to stand by her side for a while."

Jayne stroked his goatee. "The Doc is a real professional. I think it does him an injustice to say he might not heal me proper. He wouldn't even threaten that."

"You might be right, you still shouldn't provoke him like last night." Mal said.

Jayne winced, "I know, I should try harder to get along with my girl's brother." He ran a hand over his head. "Could take us a while to get there, though."

"I reckon it might." Mal agreed. "Which is all the more reason not to prod him."

"I really will keep that in mind, Mal." Jayne promised.

"That's about all, then. For now at least." Mal said. "Make sure I know about anything that will affect the way my boat runs."

Jayne escaped quickly while Mal was feeling finished. That man was almost as bad as River in terms of getting him to think along uncomfortable lines.

* * *

_shuai_ handsome

_Dong ma_ Do you understand?

_xie xie_ thank you


	9. Reconfigured Budget

All Hail Joss.

* * *

When he left the cockpit, Jayne heard Simon huffing and grumbling over the mountain of dishes his sister had arranged for him. Jayne thought uncomfortably that he needed to do something to reach out to the man. Somehow he didn't think loaning him Vera would quite work.

He considered going in to talk to Simon, but couldn't quite think of anything to say that wouldn't lead to a word-fight. He'd lose a word-fight.

He decided to duck for now and go look at the world in the daylight while they were still in it.

He caressed the butt of his pistol as he clanged down the stairs to the cargo bay. The gesture comforted him, he wasn't even quite aware he was doing it.

"…But I think that might have been overkill." River was saying to Kaylee. "Do you think he'll figure out he needs to heat it up with a little water or will he be scrubbing at dinner time?"

Kaylee laughed. "If he is we will rescue him then."

"Women." Jayne muttered. He thought about going back up to…

"Jayne!" River called out. "Don't you dare."

He walked down the last few stairs and stood next to the girls. So much for male solidarity in the face of feminine plotting.

"Won't hurt him none." Kaylee told him.

"You miffed at him too?" Jayne asked, eyeing Kaylee.

"Not rightly." Kaylee said smiling. "Sometimes he just needs keeping busy."

Jayne shook his head. "Remind me not to cross you." He told River.

He stood next to her, unsure of what to do or why he was even down here. Except that he didn't want to be elsewhere if she was gonna be here.

Kaylee was watching the crowd for likely passengers. At first she didn't notice when River took one little step back and wrapped a skinny arm around Jayne's waist.

He sighed and pulled the girl close to his side, holding her for all the world to see. This was why he was down here.

Kaylee turned and caught sight of their pose. "Well." She smiled. "I thought so."

"What?" Jayne felt a little guilty, but he tried for nonchalant and kept his arm on River.

"Nuthin," Kaylee said rolling back on her heels. "Shiny, shiny."

Then the deliveries started arriving. About five drivers one after another. There was a lot more than Zoë would have ordered. The cartons were funny looking too, and there was a mountain of big canvas sacks.

"Can someone sign on behalf of the ship?" A woman in brown coveralls asked. She waved a clipboard at them.

"What's going on?" Jayne asked. "This your doing?" He asked River.

She nodded, biting her lip. "I'll go get Mal." She tried to pull away from him.

Jayne didn't let her go. "Is this trouble?"

"Food." She grinned up at him. "Zoë gave me the logistics money. I reconfigured the budget." She bounced a little on the balls of her feet, rubbing against his side. Distractifying.

He swore.

"No worries, Jayne. The captain will come around." She slipped her arm out of his loosened grasp and headed for the intercom. She had a happy little bounce in her step.

He would have admired that, but his gut was too tensed up from the situation.

"Mal," She practically sang into the intercom, "We need you in the cargo bay. The provisions have arrived and your signature is required."

"On my way." Was the tinny reply.

River went over to the pile and shifted it one object at a time, counting and checking against a handwritten list she pulled out of her pocket.

Mal surveyed the pile of oddly shaped objects dubiously.

"Um," Mal turned to River. "Did you arrange all this?"

She grinned and somehow managed to bounce standing still. "Zoë put me in charge of logistics this morning." She said proudly. "She didn't want to go out."

"What is all this?" Mal tried to read the labels, but couldn't make out most of them. Several things had no visible markings.

"Food." River said.

"And what am I signing?" He asked, looking at the board the delivery driver offered him.

"Release of escrowed funds pending full delivery." River grinned. "All here, you may sign."

"This is half a month's grocery money." Mal protested.

"For a months worth of food." River countered.

She was awfully cute when she was so gorram bubbly. Jayne held in a chuckle.

"The biggest charge is for flour." Mal protested. "River, why in the 'Verse do we need three hundred pounds of real flour?"

River just widened her eyes. "Oh, that should be at least a six month supply."

Jayne eyes the mountain of bags. Flour sacks. Ones he'd be hauling somewhere, no doubt.

"I reconfigured the budget." River repeated. "Besides, it's the cheapest price in the quadrant. Sign, Mal, the ship promised."

Mal signed. He wasn't happy. "Are we even going to get all the nutrition we need eating off this list?"

"We weren't before." River challenged. "On my program we will. Besides, its for the baby."

"You're gonna feed the baby three hundred pounds of real flour?" Mal asked.

River laughed. "No, silly. We feed it to the mama. Mama feeds the infant." She poked Mal's shoulder playfully. "That's how mammals work."

The driver retrieved her board from Mal's limp hand.

"Thanks, folks." She surveyed the gathered crowd of crew members and left, shaking her head.

"This will come out of your share if it don't pan out." Mal warned, shaking a finger at her.

"The captain should believe in me." River said with dignity. "I have been researching."

"Fine." Mal sighed. "Jayne, help her get this mess stowed away." He stomped off.

"Wait." River said. "I almost forgot." She pulled another slip of paper from her pocket. "This is yours, captain."

Mal took the paper angrily. He looked at it, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The IOU. Jayne identified.

"Is this a joke, River?" Mal asked.

"No humor involved." She rolled her eyes.

Jayne tried not to crack a grin. She'd made enough for Mal's share to shock him. She'd done it without a single one of them noticing. Amazing. Yeah, her brain sure did turn him on. Better just get used to that.

Mal tucked the paper into his pocket and left, muttering something about the flour.

Kaylee, who had been watching wide eyed now asked, "Can we bake a cake?" As soon as Mal was out of earshot.

"As soon as we pick up sugar on Pele's Orchard." River grinned.

Jayne lifted a flour sack onto his shoulder. "You want all this in the pantry?"

"Just one bag of flour. It will take time to work through it." River picked up a couple of parcels. "We are still cycling through all the old food too. There is an empty hermetic compartment under the catwalk. It should store well there until we need it."

"I'm not arguing." His stomach rumbled despite his recent large and satisfying breakfast. Real cake. Shiny.

They carried their burdens to the pantry, walking quietly past Simon still swearing in the kitchen. Huh, never heard Simon swear like that before, almost impressive. River shut the sound out by sliding the door shut.

She set down her parcels and turned to him.

"The potatoes are already on board." She said softly as he lowered the flour to the pantry floor.

"Lots of starch." He said skeptically.

She shook her head. "I'm balancing us. The processed synthetics all contain an overbalanced amount of carbohydrates, often refined sugar, despite their common designation as protein."

"You're making a lot of changes all at once." He said softly. "Courting and trading and changing up the food."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Plans, camouflage, distraction, confusion to facilitate eventual acceptance of her choice of Jayne." She met his eye. "The numbers add up."

She kissed his chin, which was as high as she could reach without him helping at all. "No worries. Once I begin cooking in earnest Mal will forget to object."

"I thought synthetics were cheaper." Jayne said, rather confused.

"Depends on proximity to the source." River shrugged. "Economics, Supply and demand. Where the wheat is grown, the flour is cheap."

"Make sure I know where everything is stowed." He said uneasily. "I'm in charge of making sure we don't unbalance and strain the engines. Kaylee gets touchy about that."

She smiled at him. "I'll show you where I put the potatoes." She promised. "Lets go get more."

When they returned to the cargo bay Kaylee was speaking to a young man with a duffle bag.

Jayne thought cynically that the poor kid looked dazzled by Kaylee's smile.

"Jayne, River, come meet Ward. He's gonna fly with us as far as Boros." Kaylee said, excited.

"I'm Jayne." He greeted the fellow, looming a little too close for the kid's comfort and gripping his hand just a little too tight when he shook it. Couldn't hurt to keep the kid in line early.

River stepped around Jayne to stand next to Kaylee.

Ward's eyes widened as he took in the bruise on her chin and the gun resting comfortably on her hip.

"Very nice to meet you, Ward." River said. Jayne could hear the same tone in her voice that she'd used with the whore the night before, the hostess tone. "Wh…"

"River!" Simon yelled from the hatch above the crew stairs. "What the hell kind of _fei-oo_ did you put into that gorram pan."

"You're rubbing off on him." River murmured to Jayne.

"About damned time." Jayne returned, straight faced.

"Simon, sweetie," Kaylee said pensively. "River will take care of that later. Come meet our new passenger." She stressed the last word, widening her eyes for emphasis. "Ward Greenbriar."

Simon's normal polite façade fell into place.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _bao bei_. I didn't realize." Simon descended the stairs, wiping his hands on the towel he'd hung over his shoulder.

"Simon's our doctor." Kaylee said, rolling her eyes. "The one I told you about. The one who'll check up on your health for signing on with us. He ain't usually so…forceful."

Simon came to stand near Kaylee, putting an arm around her.

Ward kept looking from Kaylee to Simon. The kid was disappointed, Jayne realized, smirking slightly. Ward liked Kaylee's smile in a liking sort of way.

"You got sisters, Ward?" Jayne asked.

"No." The boy shook his head.

"Old Simon here, he does. This is River, Simon's sister." Jayne chuckled. "She's enough to make any brother scream and carry on."

Her little fist snaked out and hit him in the arm.

"Don't be a boob." She hissed.

"Hey, what happened to 'No hitting Jayne'?" He asked, rubbing his arm. She'd caught him right between two muscles, it hurt bad.

She raised her eyebrows. "That's for Simon. I'm allowed."

He chuckled. "If you say so, _hou ban_."

Ward looked between them, bewildered.

River smiled at the poor boy. "Welcome, Ward, it is always nice to have guests."

Jayne caught Simon's blink of surprise as his sister shook Ward's hand. At a guess, River was channeling her mother when she went all Core gracious-y.

"Nice at meet ya, Miss River." Ward stammered.

Ah, _go se_, was the kid shifting his puppy eyes to River? Where was Inara when you needed her?

"Don't worry, I don't play jokes on passengers." River glanced meaningfully at Simon. "I save most of the mischief for my brother."

"Good to know you're feeling better." Simon said dryly.

Jayne opened his mouth but thought better of it when River turned her attention to him.

"Come on, _hou ban_, haul foodstuffs before that mouth of yours gets you into real trouble." Her voice was stern, but her eyes danced, so he grinned at her.

"Simon." River said in a mock innocent tone that sounded ominous. "You're just in time to…"

"Show Ward to his cabin." Kaylee cut in, not liking how this was going. River pouted. "I'm putting him in number two."

Simon kissed the top of Kaylee's head. "No problem, bao bei." Simon draped his towel on River.

Damn amusing. Doc was definitely marking territory. He must have seen the kid's hopeful eyes too.

Jayne glanced over at River. Her eyes grinned up at him despite her straight face.

Jayne lifted a big box of little packages. River slung the strap of a large bag over her shoulder and grabbed an armful of parcels as well. He started back up the stairs with her following.

Something stopped him halfway up the stairs. He turned, saw Simon, still up on the catwalk, pausing to look at them. He finished climbing the stairs without saying anything.

He set the box down in the pantry and turned to look at her, waiting until she set down her burden too.

"Were you groping my ass, _ni zi_?" He asked in mock disbelief.

"It was there." She hid a grin behind clenched lips. "Sorry, won't happen again."

"_Ai ya_." He shook his head. "It had damned well better happen again." He swooped in and kissed her.

He broke it off after a long moment. "Um, I better go get the rest. You start putting stuff away."

"Jayne?" She said softly, stopping him as he reached the door. "You have a nice ass."

He gaped at her. "You are all kinds of damaging to my calm."

"But that's a good thing." There might have been a little question in her voice.

"Damned right it is." He growled.

She nodded.

Kaylee signed on three more passengers besides Ward, the boy with the hopeful eyes. Dietrich Grey was a middle aged accountant with coppery skin who was bound for Pele's Orchard. Clara and Mabel Chang were sisters, who - like the Tams- didn't look more than a quarter Chinese, despite their name. They were going home to Silverlode.

River's cider arrived. There were twenty big barrels to stow securely and one tiny little one that River took charge of right away and hid from him. Jayne rigged up nets along the walls to be doubly sure nothing shifted to where it shouldn't. Coincidently, her cider also blocked the smuggling compartments from view, which was damned useful.

It seemed a mite strange to have cargo right out in the open like this. Even stranger to have it declared and all the taxes paid as River insisted on doing.

Inara docked and Mal, antsy as ever with contraband aboard, started shouting it was time to shove off.

At least until River said they were still waiting on a delivery.

"What is it this time?" Mal asked spitefully. "Milk? Goat cheese?"

"Personal Property." River informed him primly.

"Well, I want this boat in the sky the second it arrives." Mal growled. "So you go see to getting it ready."

River rolled her eyes and stormed up the stairs, or something like it. Those dancer shoes of hers didn't stomp well.

Jayne grinned as he watched her go, tightening a rope.

"You sure you want to get involved with that?" Mal asked him.

Jayne looked up at the empty doorway. "Yup."

"She's changed a lot." Mal observed.

"Not so much." Jayne disagreed. "Just more… herself, more of the time."

Mal gave him a funny look.

"You remember just after Ariel, with the apples and running around after Kaylee?"

Mal nodded.

"Well, you could ask Simon, but I'm thinking that and how she's been getting to be these last couple of months, well, that's her. The way she really is." Jayne's eyes softened. "Mal, I got no gorram idea what she sees in me, but I think we have as much chance as anyone in the 'Verse for things to work out well for us."

Mal raised his eyebrows. "Work out how?"

Jayne shrugged. "However she wants it to." He mumbled.

"Huh." Mal clapped him on the back. "Well, my money is still on her breaking your heart. Gets more likely with each word I hear you say. Give a holler when you have that 'personal property' aboard and stowed." Mal went off, humming.

Jayne shook his head. He was gonna have to work on preventing that heart breaking thing.

It took three men to haul her 'personal property' on board. No way she could fit that into her cabin.

It was some big rolled up thing that might have been a rug. Jayne shook his head. His crazy girl. He smirked as he secured the thing to the deck with ropes. Then once he had the airlock closed, he called up to the bridge.

Her take off still wasn't as smooth as Wash woulda done, he thought as he climbed the stairs, but she did get better every time.

* * *

_fei-oo_ junk

_bao bei_ sweetheart

_hou ban_ partner

_go se_ dog crap

_ni zi _little girl

_Ai ya_ damn


	10. Sparring

"What is it?" Jayne asked as River helped him untie her 'personal property' from the deck.

"A sparring mat." River replied. Her eyes twinkled excitedly. "We need it to cover the grate so no one breaks." She helped him move the thing so two corners fit into the edges of the open area and they cut the bindings.

It was three inches thick, firm with just enough give to make walking on it comfortable.

"No shoes." She warned. "I, for one, do not want waffle shaped bruises all over my body."

He looked her up and down. "I don't want bruises on your body either."

She shook her head. "Gutter brain."

"Yeah, its why you like me so much."

She raised her eyebrows. "Is it?"

He eyed her uneasily but didn't reply.

The mat fit neatly into the space between the barrels. They both took the time to remove their shoes.

"Did you measure?" He asked, looking the space over. There was just enough room to walk beside the mat on one side.

"No." She shook her head. "Serendipity. There was a dojo that closed a few months ago. I was able to purchase it very cheaply." She picked up one of the big brown rectangles that had been rolled into the mat. "They even threw in some equipment." She adjusted the straps of the pad onto her arms.

"What's that for?" He asked.

She grinned. "You punch it." She assumed a braced stance, holding the pad in front of her. He tapped it lightly with his fist. She frowned up at him. "Don't hold back. I won't."

"But…"

She rolled her eyes. "Here, you hold it." She re-adjusted the straps to fit over his larger hands. "Brace like this." She instructed. "Ready?" She rolled her eyes again. "Just hold it still."

As he watched her, she switched from exasperated girl to cold eyed killer. She landed a kick and two punches squarely on the pad at lightning speed. Then she became the girl again. Even braced like she showed him, he staggered back a pace.

"Damn you're beautiful when you're deadly." He murmured.

"Flattery will not win you mercy." She said menacingly.

"River, I'm not sure I can…" His voice trailed off.

She turned away, stepping off the mat. "I should have known this wouldn't work." She sat on the stairs and lowered her head to her knees.

"_Wo de ma_ ." He muttered, suddenly finding himself standing alone in the center of the room. "River…"

"No." She said clearly without raising her head. "You cannot even stand to punch a pad I'm holding. How will you ever spar properly?"

He swore again. "I guess we won't know until we try." He said, with a challenge in his voice. "Try not to kill me too much, yeah?"

She looked up at him. Reading him it looked like.

"I took the wrong approach." She jumped up and kicked the rest of the equipment off the mat. "Too much time to think. Lose the pad."

He threw it aside.

"Defend yourself." She ordered, advancing.

After just a few minutes of defending himself, he lost his reluctance to hit her. Few of his blows would break through her defenses anyway.

The fight was intense. They circled the mat, finding and making chances. It was Jayne, not River who would have been bruised by a hard fall without the mat. She tossed him on his back twice.

River landed three blows for every one he attempted. Most of his time was spent warding her off.

She was good. Beyond good. Amazing.

She was controlling herself, pulling her punches. It took Jayne a while for that to sink in. He might have some bruises in the morning, but she could leave him in an oozing puddle if she wanted to.

Her eyes never left his.

Finally she called a halt. They both stood back. He was panting hard. She looked barely winded, but her cheeks were flushed. She bowed slightly, still not breaking eye contact.

"Thank you." She said, so quietly he could barely hear her.

"Not bad." He said. "I'll have to work hard to keep up."

She nodded. "The better you get, the more I can let go."

" _Ta ma de_." He wiped his hand down his face, clearing the sweat out of his eyes.

"Anytime, sugar." She said quietly, watching him.

His eyes crinkled before the grin hit his lips. "You're something else."

Then his mind registered the applause echoing thru the room. Why did people always clap when they fought? Gave him an uncomfortableness.

Mal, Simon and the accountant passenger, Grey, were all watching from the catwalk.

Maybe grabbing her and kissing her senseless would be a bad idea after all.

"There's more to training than sparring." She challenged. "Are you ready for that too?"

"Anytime, sugar." He said, winking.

The slight change in her grin was the only warning she gave. She launched herself at him, knocking him onto his back and rolling them across the floor.

This wasn't 'deadly killer woman,' some part of his mind realized. This was 'playful kitten' River.

He pinned her to the floor. She'd let him, of course.

"Your brother is watching." He growled, reminding himself that groin grinding was inappropriate with an audience.

"That is the only reason our lips aren't locked right now." She panted back.

"Is that so?" He murmured.

"The only reason in the 'Verse." She said softly, looking up at him. She sighed. "Better get up."

"Is it safe to let you up?"

She grinned cheekily. "Nope."

He groaned, but rolled off anyway, looking up at the ceiling.

"Stretching, shower, sleeping." She said, sitting up. "Training begins in earnest tomorrow at 0800 hours." She looked over at Mal, now standing near the mat. "Everyone is welcome."

She stood fluidly and crossed to where she had put her shoes. "Captain, give this to Inara, please."

Jayne turned his head and saw her hand Mal a fancy looking envelope. He looked back towards the ceiling and found Simon staring down at him. He swallowed. Doc looked mad.

"Your idea?" Simon asked.

"Maybe partly." Jayne gasped. "Don't look at me like that. She's the one beating me to a pulp."

River giggled. "Sweet, kind, Jayne. Come on, _huo ban_," She held down her hands to help him up. "Lets stretch before you freeze up." Once Jayne was back on his feet, she frowned at her brother. "Simon, no shoes on the mat."

She pointed imperiously to the side and her brother retreated.

River lead them through some stretching exercises.

More than one position felt strange and awkward to Jayne, but she looked so graceful, even crouched looking like a frog, that he just followed her lead.

* * *

Jayne had never thought he could work up a sweat from just stretching. No wonder River could move like she did if even part of this was her regular routine.

He had picked a place at the back of the room. Most of his reason was to watch Zoë to make sure she didn't overexert her eight month pregnant not-very-mobile self. He'd been worried about her, but she was holding her own. She wasn't pushing too hard, she'd be alright.

Mal and Inara kept glancing at each other. That was downright hi-larious. They especially looked until the other looked over and caught 'em. He could watch that kind of comedy a long time.

River and Inara both wore white karate gis and pony tails. For once Inara wore no makeup at all.

The rest of them were dressed simply in t-shirts and loose trousers. Although some of these moves made him wonder if his pants were loose enough. Especially when the sight of his girl moving about at the front of the room really got to him.

What the hell had he been thinking, not to take her up on what she was offering two nights ago? Crazier than she'd ever been, that's for damned sure.

Their two male passengers had joined them, but the Chang sisters were playing cards with Simon and Kaylee up in the lounge. Ward was struggling harder than Jayne himself, but the old man, Grey, was the only one who really kept up with River.

Must have been more than an hour that they just bent and stretched and moved. Finally she led them in punching and kicking exercises, starting slowly, but picking up speed.

She was beautiful when she was all focused and deadly.

She made him hold the pad for her while she demonstrated the striking sequences she wanted them to practice. Then she paired him against Mal, which relived him because he still didn't think he could strike River cold like that. She told them to take turns holding or striking the pad.

She set the passengers up together and turned to the ladies. He thought about objecting to Zoë's continued participation but Zoë knew her own limits. River just looked at her questioning like and Zoë declared she'd be sitting it out.

Mal didn't hit as hard as River did. It surprised Jayne just a little to note it. His girl was powerful despite her size. Funny how quick he'd gotten into thinking of her as his.

After the contact exercises, River invited each member of the class to spar against her, starting with Inara.

The businesslike way they thrashed each other was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. No talk or nuthin' just bam bam bam.

After watching for awhile Jayne realized he was seeing something similar to what he'd experienced the day before. Eventually Inara gave up on going easy on River and let herself loose. Inara had plenty of training, but River had her beat in that same subtle just-nuthin-getting-by way she'd kicked his own butt. Not only that, she did it in a way that made both women look graceful.

Mal had no such grace. He swung too wide and telegraphed too loud. River spent most of her time just dodging out of his way.

River met Zoë's eye next, both women shook their heads. "No business." River mouthed.

Grey bowed out too, gracefully refusing without insult.

Ward Greenbriar was worse than Mal. Poor kid. At least Mal knew kinda what he should be doing.

It was Jayne's turn next. He had kept moving so he wouldn't freeze up. River's stretching warm up might be a little awkward for him, but he felt looser, more in tune, than he had in ages.

"You ready for this, _ni zi_?" Jayne growled in his best menacing manner. His smile only lighting his eyes, not reaching his mouth at all.

"Anytime, _ye ye_." She giggled. Ward had been just the non-challenge she needed to get her breath back. She was primed and ready for him.

Their first strikes were tentative, circling like animals. He kept his eyes on hers, trying not to think. His thoughts were her advantage if she could read them.

She went on the offensive, landing blows on his arms and shoulders. Once she tapped his side so gently that it tickled. She was playing with him.

Her blows were relatively light. Might cause bruises maybe, but not so likely. He took her by surprise, blocking one of her strikes hard and using the opening to tap the inside of her arm gently. Wouldn't have worked if they were going at full force. That blow could have broken his arm if she'd been trying.

She made a face at his grin and stopped playing so dainty.

His style had no finesse whatsoever. His one advantage was in doing unexpected things. Maybe if he worked at it he might get so he could think one thing and do another. Problem was that only helped him against her. With another opponent it wouldn't matter what he was thinking about.

They played for a long time. It was playing. Hell, it was practically foreplay.

River landed at least one blow on his side that he figured was close to full strength. He only got in one more surprise.

When he thought he was about to start slowing down, he started to think as loud as he could, 'Got to stop soon,' over and over in his mind.

She picked it up quick. He knew she did by the widening of her eyes. He grinned at her, she smiled back.

"Enough." She said. She stepped back and bowed to him. He returned the gesture awkwardly.

"Everyone back up." River ordered. "Time to cool down."

They returned to their two student lines with River leading them again. Cooling off took a powerful long time too. Damn she was a pretty sight just to watch. Too bad so many of the poses called for him to look away from her, down at his own feet.

_Ai ya_ the way she was bouncing right now… And if he were just beneath her…

"Remember." River told the class, frowning back at Jayne in particular. "Don't push so hard you strain. Each of these stretches will become easier daily."

Hell, he thought, John Thomas was the only one straining right now. He winked at River and tried to push just a little of his sensual energy her way. Hmm, maybe an image of what he'd been thinking about that particular pose.

The very tips of her ears reddened and she focused back on leading the class. He noticed that she was breathing harder now than she had since the class started.

She wrapped up the session soon after, thanking them and inviting them all back tomorrow. She bowed to them. Inara and Grey bowed back, so Jayne hastily followed their example. Not at all how militia training back home had been. Felt right somehow, though.

"Well," River said, shifting from confident instructor to crew member. "Unless we want lunch delayed, perhaps I could have the first shower?"

Gah… warm water cascading over pale skin.

"Suits me." Mal said, looking to the others for confirmation. Everyone nodded agreement.

As soon as she trotted up the aft stairs Jayne said. "Well, I'll be in my bunk. Let me know when its my turn to use the shower."

He headed for the foredeck stairs and privacy. What the hell had he been thinking to turn her down when she was practically begging?

He dropped into his bunk and latched it shut. He laid his head against the cool metal of the bulkhead.

Oh yeah, great idea, Cobb. Take it slow, court her proper, not like you even know how.

A wicked thought caused him to grin. How strong was this mind reading thing anyway? Could she read him all the way from the shower?

Still grinning, he thought 'Lets see if she notices this.'

Then he settled in for some quality time with his own strong right hand.

* * *

_Ta ma de_ fuck me blind

_Wo de ma_ mother of god/my mother

_huo ban_ partner

_ni zi_ little girl

_ye ye_ (paternal) grandfather (informal)

_ai ya_ damn

A/N: I once took a karate based self defense class. The instructor was a young, wiry Asian man (Chinese or Korean, not sure which) The way he moved was absolutely amazing. I used to come to class early so I could watch his warm-up. I would sit there and fantasize what those movements - that flexibility - could mean…

I have a thing for teachers. licks lips


	11. Courting Games

Jayne frowned down at the work in his hands. What do you do as a date out in the Black when you lived on a little boat like theirs? 

Training classes weren't hardly romantic. His features softened. Sexifying, maybe, but not flowers and candy romantic. Every day sparring got hotter.

He sighed and faced the cold, hard fact.

He had no idea what he was doing.

He was in so far over his head that even he could see how pathetically funny he was.

He thought back to his one previous courtship: long walks, holding hands, going to class together. None of it exactly applicable. Running around with friends, horseplay, shoving each other into the stream.

He sighed. He was sure he could figure out something planetside. A park, or a party, dinner in some nice place. He could make her a picnic on board. Except that she did all the cooking all of a sudden.

A date should be planned. That's what his pa had told him. It was cheating just to hang out. Cheating didn't show he was serious. He wanted to show her he was serious. Hell, he wanted to be serious. Scary but true.

He smoothed the four stranded braid he was making as a hanging cord for his latest weaving. 'Nara liked the new wall hanging. She said she had a buyer all lined up already.

He tied the end knot and threw down the cord. He wiped his hands on his pants and stretched out on his bunk, lacing his fingers under his head.

"Gorram idiot." He muttered, jumping to his feet. Sitting around in his bunk wasn't gonna help him in the slightest. He needed to find her and at least talk to her. Might not be a real date, but it was better than hiding down here.

He checked his appearance in the tiny shaving mirror at his sink. Did he look sort of scruffy? Did she like scruffy? He trimmed his goatee. Should he shave it off? He touched it, wondering. Gah, he would have to ask her. He thought it was rakish, dashing, but maybe she wouldn't like the way it felt against her skin. Yes, she was eventually...

He looked down at his clothes. Clean, tidy, maybe a little worn, but…

Fine. Weren't like he was trying to ask her out. They'd settled that they was courting. He didn't know why he was so gorram fidgety all of a sudden.

He climbed out of his bunk and went in search of her. Mal was on the bridge alone, doing something captainy, so she weren't working.

The mess was deserted. He could hear voices coming from the engine room but…

River's laughter rose up the stairwell. Aha! He turned to start down the stairs.

Gorramit, why did he suddenly feel so nervous? He smoothed nonexistent wrinkles out of his shirt. He peeked into the lounge. There she was, talking to Ward and Grey. His flash of jealousy surprised him. Was he that far gone already?

River looked up at him and smiled brilliantly.

He entered the room, drawn to that smile like a moth to a flame.

"Jayne," She said happily, shuffling a deck of cards. "You're just in time. Mr. Grey is showing us a game and we need a fourth player."

"Nuh uh." He said holding up his hands. "Ain't y'all been warned against playing cards with her?"

"I don't cheat." She pouted.

"Don't need to." He smiled down at her, flicking a finger down her cheek.

She huffed.

"We won't be gambling." Grey said mildly. "And she barely even knows the rules yet. What can it hurt?"

"Please, Jayne," She begged. "We can't play with three. It has to be two or four so that the cards divide evenly."

He rolled his eyes.

She intensified her puppy dog expression. "It'll be fun."

He laughed but took the seat across from her. "You're always talking me into trouble." He complained, still smiling at her. "As long as you're sure we won't be betting."

"Thank you, Jayne." That beaming grin was why she could talk him into these rough spots. Had to be.

He smiled back and listened to Grey explain the rules again.

It didn't surprise him none at all when she had the most points come the end of the hand. She stuck out her tongue at him and he scrunched up his nose at her. Then he collected the cards to deal the next hand.

It was fun, he decided after a while. Fun just to sit back and watch her win. Especially since Grey got more and more surprised and Ward became rather disgruntled.

"I told you we don't play cards with her." Jayne said when her point total passed 200, indicating that she had won the game. He smiled fondly. "That brain of hers ain't fair to the rest of the 'Verse."

He leaned back in his chair, admiring the view. She had on one of those dresses with the really skinny straps. Plenty of creamy skin left bare to be thinking on. His fingers itched to touch…

"So." Jayne said, clearing his throat. "Shall we play again?"

Ward's mouth dropped open and Grey laughed.

"I'm ready." The older man said, shuffling the deck.

River beamed at Jayne. "Are we betting this time?"

"Not on your life, _ni zi_." Jayne countered, laughing.

She giggled. "I'll behave this time."

Jayne laughed harder and the passengers exchanged glances.

"You want to play even though you know she's going to win again?" Ward asked.

"Sure." Jayne answered. "It passes half an hour or so in good company." He shrugged. "Don't offend me none that she's smart and I ain't losing nothing. Might be different if she was gambling. Might get me worried… Naw, I'd just give her what she wanted. Easier that way."

Now River laughed aloud. "I'll remember that." She threatened.

Grey dealt the first hand.

River didn't get such a quick lead this time out. It made it even more fun, but she won in the end.

She stretched her arms over her head after she tallied up her last round. Jayne's mouth went dry at the way her movement drew attention to her chest. He ground his teeth slightly when he saw Ward had noticed too.

He glanced at Grey to find the man watching him with an amused little smile.

"I'd better go start dinner." River said.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Jayne asked quickly, it were no good to get stuck down here playing host if she was going above decks.

She smiled warmly at him. "Come on, kitchen slave. You will regret having offered by the time I'm through with you." She growled the words in the cutest mock menacing way.

He laughed. "I bet I will."

They both stood and he followed her up the stairs. Jayne could feel Ward's frown jabbing him in the back as he went. Then he heard the cards being dealt again for a two handed round.

He caught up with her in the pantry. Damn he was getting to like this pantry.

"Regret it will I?" He growled, standing close and pulling her closer.

She lay her head on his chest and inhaled deeply. "Definitely."

Nearly of its own accord, his hand wandered up and touched the exposed skin at her neck.

This time, her sharp breath had nothing to do with sniffing him.

He slipped his finger under the back of the little strap and traced her shoulder under where it lay. He dipped down towards her breast.

She lifted her darkened eyes towards his face and licked her lips.

"You get to peel the potatoes." She said breathlessly.

He lowered his head slowly. "I see."

"Maybe if you're good at that." She gasped. "I'll even let you slice them."

"Sounds good." He said as he finally kissed her.

It was a gentle undemanding kiss, all mingled breath and closeness.

He sighed against her lips. "What the hell are you doing to me, beautiful?" He murmured.

He felt her smile against his lips. "Convincing you to peel potatoes?" She asked playfully.

"Its working." He growled. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, letting him intensify their connection.

He caught his hand sneaking to the hem of her gown and redirected it. No cheating, Cobb, you agreed.

It settled for exploring clothed areas from above the garments. But investigating the neckline was alright, wasn't it?

After a while she pulled her mouth away, leaning against his chest again. He forced his hands to stillness.

"Thank you for playing cards with us." She said softly.

He chuckled. "As long as there's no betting."

"We could play strip poker sometime." She said playfully tugging at his shirt.

"Only if you promise to lose part of the time." Jayne said. River laughed quietly which moved her enticingly in his arms. "Or, hey, the winner could forfeit clothing."

"Hmm," She mused. "I'd have to cheat either way, to get us both naked."

He laughed. "So…" He said reluctantly. "Potatoes?"

"Already?" But she nodded and pulled away. "I'll get them."

Jayne forced himself to let her go. She walked over and opened the bin. He watched her move. Sweetest form of torture in the 'Verse. Especially since she had to lean in pretty far to pull them out.

River loaded potatoes into his arms and shooed him towards the table. She brought him the potato peeler. Jayne raised his eyebrows at it and unsheathed his big hunting knife.

She laughed. "Don't blame me if you cut your thumb off." River taunted.

He set himself up so he could watch her while she was cooking.

Jayne kept his knife nice and sharp, it shaved the peels off nicely, if a little awkwardly. He laughed at himself inwardly.

After about ten minutes and two potatoes, River wordlessly brought him the little paring knife. She set it on the table in front of him. Then she went back to watching him while she cooked.

Jayne met her eyes. She glanced inquiringly at the knives.

He grinned but switched knives. The little one was just as sharp. He conditioned the kitchen knives at least once a month, more if they was used much. He didn't even spit on them none.

River nodded without saying anything and went back to what she was doing.

Funny. Did she realize words might have chased him back to foolishly using his big knife? She met his eyes across the room. Yup, she knew. He grinned at her.

River sighed and shook her head, but he caught the edges of a smile.

Jayne let his eyes wander back and forth between his work and his girl. He still hadn't hit upon how to go on real dates out in the Black. Didn't seem like enough to watch her cook and watch her lead class. Kissin' in the pantry didn't rightly count either, although that was turning into an every day thing in the past few days too. He wondered if she'd follow him in if… Yeah, she would.

Well, what did Simon and Kaylee do? Huh, seemed like Doc just kinda hung out in the engine room most of the time.

Jayne had already decided just hanging out wasn't enough like dating. Was that why the Simon had flubbed up so much at first? Seemed funny that a Core bred guy would get the first thing wrong. Fit the Doc, though.

Hmm, what if he made a nest, a sort of special place where the two of them could go and be together. Maybe in the hold? He smiled over at her. He could…

No, he couldn't last more than half an hour with her, totally away from folk. He'd be in her pants by then. That wasn't the point of… Well maybe the nest idea should be put off until they were actually sexing. He could fix it up real nice with things from one of their stops… He shifted in his chair and made himself concentrate on his knife. They would be sexing soon enough, as long as he didn't muck up too bad before they got that far.

No, he needed something for now. Something that didn't require a stop on a world to achieve. That cut out flowers and chocolate and… Dancing, they didn't need a world for dancing. Just music and… A fellow who knew something about it. Not him, obviously, he could barely… He sighed. Grr.

Argh, well, he needed something besides spending every spare minute with her.

"Hey, _huo ban_," She said the next time he looked up at her. "Your thoughts are turbulent. Care to share them?"

Heat rose in his chest. "I…" He blinked at the mind reading object of his thoughts. He fished desperately for the first thing that didn't make him sound like the incompetent suitor he knew himself to be. "Would you rather I didn't wear the goatee?"

She paused before answering. "I don't mind if you say no to the question I asked." She said slowly, wiping her hands on a towel.

He sucked on his lip. "Well, I ain't quite done thinking over what made me… turbulent?" He glanced at her to see that he'd gotten the word right. She nodded.

"Alright." She turned back to her cooking.

"River…" He winced as he heard his own insecurity come thru in his voice.

She turned back slowly. She didn't rightly look mad or nuthin.

"I…Nuthin."

She smiled, threw down her towel and walked towards him. "Really, its alright to say no."

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out so she continued.

"Most people only have body language to tell when something is wrong. Right now, your body language tells me you are happy to sit there watching me… which makes me feel good, by the way. Nothing in the wisps I can't manage to block out indicates I should be concerned about your thoughts, so if you don't want to share, I don't want to intrude. Alright?"

She was right next to him now, she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I… Yeah, alright." He smiled up at her.

Something in her own thoughts must have startled her because she jumped a little. "I did the same thing to you. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I changed the subject instead of answering your question." She explained.

"Well, yeah, back to what you were talking about first." He put down knife and vegetable. Didn't want either in his hand if there was a chance at touching her.

"But it was a sincere question." She stroked his whiskers. "I like it. It looks good on you, but it isn't a detail that affects your attractiveness. Groom your face the way you want it."

He kissed the fingers resting on his face.

"Ain't quite saying what," He said, changing subjects back again, trusting that she would have no trouble following. "But it was about you… us." He grinned up at her. "You make me turbulent."

She smiled, then laughed, just a little puff. "There is justice in the 'Verse."

"Huh?" His brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of her comment.

"You make my thoughts turbulent too." She said, or more like whispered.

"Good to hear." He grinned. "What if I wanted a big old bushy thing." He gestured the size of his potential beard.

She laughed and cupped his face in her palm. "I think it would itch you and tickle me. Not a good idea. Besides, a long beard is something for an enemy to grasp." She pinched gently at the whiskers on his chin.

"You're ticklish?" He asked, sensing he was on to something here.

"Why, are you?" She put off answering.

"Maybe." He said cagily.

"Maybe." She agreed. She stepped back slowly.

"You are." He reached for her, grinning.

She ran. She made it all the way to the kitchen, yelling, "No," before he caught up with her.

"Yes, you are." He cornered her against the counter, waggling his fingers slowly towards her sides.

Her eyes met his and locked. It stopped him for a moment.

"Yes." She admitted quietly, "But so are you."

She attacked first, his hands landed right after hers. Within moments they were both shrieking with laughter. Very soon after that, they were interrupted.

Mal came in nearly at a run. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Jayne dropped his hands first and stepped away from her quickly, guiltily.

Simon and Kaylee were right after Mal, entering from the direction of the engine room.

"She's ticklish." He said lamely, feeling like an ass.

River was still giggling. "So is he."

"I'm surrounded by children." Mal complained.

"Simon is ticklish too." River offered.

"I'd noticed." Kaylee said dryly, looking curiously from Jayne to River.

"Well, keep your grubby paws off my sister." Simon actually looked scary, Jayne blinked at him.

"Grow up, Simon." River stuck her tongue out. "I started it."

"You did?" Simon and Jayne both asked at the same time, with similar inflection.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "You don't seriously think he, or anyone else, could get close enough to tickle me if I didn't let him, do you?"

Simon's jaw dropped and a slow grin spread across Jayne's face.

"Well," Mal said, "There have seldom been truer words." He shook a finger at River. "No screeching if you don't want help. Ain't fair to the rest of us." He turned to Jayne but just shook his head.

"Sorry, Mal." He said gruffly, trying to stifle his grin.

"Alright." Mal said, "Everybody move along. Nothing left to see here."

River looked around the kitchen. "I'll just cook the dinner then, shall I?" She bit her lip as she turned, her eyes mirthful.

"Yeah." Jayne agreed. "And I'll just sit over here all quiet like." He moved back to his mostly peeled potatoes. "Not making anyone yell." River caught his eye and both of them looked away quickly to keep from laughing aloud.

Simon's mouth opened and closed several times.

"Come on." Kaylee pulled at Simon's arm. "You heard the captain. Besides, we have a game to get back to."

Simon resisted for a moment, then let Kaylee lead him away.

Mal frowned, looking between River and Jayne.

River smiled sweetly like she never did nuthin wrong.

Jayne inspected the potato he was working on to avoid Mal's eye.

Mal shook his head again and left them there, pointedly closing the door.

River started giggling again as soon as the door clicked shut.

"You're always getting me in trouble." Jayne complained, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm worth it." She grinned at him and poured a little oil into the skillet.

"Oh? How do you figure that?" He asked.

She advanced on the table, smirking.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order?" She was close now. She put a hand on each of his shoulders and leaned forward.

He tilted his head up to meet her.

She nipped at his lower lip then kissed him properly.

He didn't even notice when her hands wandered down to his sides.

She pulled her head back. "I am worth it."

He nodded. "You're worth it." He growled, leaning forward again.

She grinned and tickled him, her hands already in place.

He hooted, a crazy, startled sound halfway between laughing and screaming. She danced away quickly before he had a chance to retaliate. She switched on the stove and got to work.

He looked down at his hands. The last potato was almost done. "How do you want these cut up?" He asked as he finished them. He picked them up, balancing them on his way to the sink.

"Diced medium to small." She replied. "Uneven is fine. I'm planning to mash them up."

"Coming right up." He gathered the peels for disposal, and brought both knives to the sink for cleaning. He dried the knives carefully and put them away. Then he pulled out the proper knife and cutting board.

Thru it all, he managed to touch, brush or grope her no fewer than ten times. He might have lost count once.

By the time he settled in to chopping up the rinsed potatoes, she was giggling again.

"You are so bad." She accused, shaking her head.

"Ain't that why you like me?" He glanced over at her.

She shook her head, giggling.

"No?" He asked, gesturing with his knife. "You don't like me?"

She laughed harder.

He set the knife down and crossed his arms manfully across his chest. "Huh."

She crossed the tiny space and pressed her body against him. It wasn't exactly a hug because she put her hands on his arms, but it was close.

"Poor Jayne." She murmured. "One of these days you'll figure out why I like you." She raised herself up on her toes. The friction made it hard to breathe, much less think to puzzle out what she meant.

He leaned down and kissed her upturned mouth.

She settled down off her toes, ending the kiss but causing more friction.

"Wicked woman." He murmured.

She nodded, "See, we match."

"Uh huh." He agreed.

She sighed. "Dinner won't make itself." She stepped back. He turned back to the cutting board, picking up his knife.

It took him a while for a coherent thought to form.

"I'm glad we match." He said finally. "What pot do you want these in?"

"The biggest one." She said, hardly glancing up from the stove. "I'm glad too."


	12. No Fair Peeking

Jayne knew better than to listen in when people was talking, but he heard River say his name and that caught his attention.

It wasn't like she wouldn't know he was listening. She was always aware of the people around her, even when he was doing his best to distract her.

In particular, they hadn't been interrupted yet when they was acting all courting like. It had been days and he wasn't exactly hiding it, quite. He dreaded the finding out part, but having Simon in the dark was making his shoulder blades itch like he was in someone's crosshairs.

He thought he could count on Mal for support, but…

"He's a self-centered wall of muscle." Simon was saying. "What do you possibly find to talk about?"

"We have more in common than you would like to admit." River said.

"I will agree that he might be a little more intelligent than the average ape," That was almost nice coming from the Doc. "But you have to have noticed he can't come close to keeping up with you mentally."

Ouch, and that was true.

"Simon." Her voice lost some of its anger. "In my whole life I have known few people who can match me mentally. Frankly, I am uninterested in friendship with most of them."

"River."

"Simon" She mimicked his tone. "People as smart as I am are hard to deal with, temperamental, and rather annoying. I admire this whole crew for putting up with me. Two of me would certainly be too many."

"You aren't so hard to…" Simon tried to say.

She cut him off with a laugh. "Oh, _ge ge_, what will I do with you?"

"I just don't like how _friendly_ you are with Jayne." Simon said crossly. "Can't you pull away from him a little?"

"No, so you'll just have to accept that Jayne is my friend, I like him." Her voice was low and tinged with anger again. "We are partners on jobs, we work together. We have to be comfortable with one another."

"_Mei mei_." Simon protested.

"No." She interrupted. "He has to be comfortable in my presence, comfortable touching me. You should come to morning training class."

"But I don't…"

"It would do you good." She said. "You could see how well we move together."

"You're changing the subject. River, what I object to isn't you working with him, although I'd rather you didn't put yourself in so much danger. This is altogether different. What you were doing yesterday…"

"Roughhousing in the kitchen?" She said wryly.

"Exactly." Simon agreed. "With a man like Jayne, that sort of rough play is likely to give him ideas. Dangerous ideas you didn't realize you were provoking."

"I'm a psychic, Simon."

Jayne could imagine the 'you're such a dope' look she must have on her face. He could hear it in her voice. He stifled a laugh.

They were quiet a long time. Jayne thought they must be staring each other down.

Finally River broke the silence. "Jayne doesn't have any ideas about me that I don't want him having."

Simon made a strangled, frustrated sound. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I would like you to please stop insulting my friend." River said.

"I doubt he sees you as a friend." Simon said bitterly. "I know how men think, River, especially uncouth rim trash like Jayne. There is only one thing a man like that wants from a woman and it isn't friendship."

Those words caused Jayne more than a little uncomfortableness. They seemed too true. Not that he didn't want her as a friend too, just…

"No." She said firmly and quietly. Jayne felt maybe she was talking a little at him.

"No?" Simon almost even raised his voice. "No what? No he doesn't think about having sex with you?"

Alright, that was far enough from true that it was funny.

"No, Jayne has more on his mind than sex." It was a simple statement, simply spoken.

Huh? That was news to Jayne. He was pretty sure at least every other thought he'd had in the last week or so had been about sexing. And Simon was right, he was thinking in particular about sexing River.

"And do not refer to my friend as trash." She added quietly after a moment.

Simon made a very undignified growling sound.

"Why don't you take your dirty male mind away and leave me alone?" Her voice was deceptively sweet.

Jayne heard a chair scrape and bang into the table. He had a worried moment when Simon's footsteps seemed to be heading for him. Then River spoke again.

"Simon." She said, the sugariness of her voice increasing, "Kaylee is that way." Simon's footsteps reversed course. "And shut the door, please. No one wants to hear you two having sex in the engine room."

Jayne sighed, not caught.

"Keep walking, _ge ge_." River added. Then the hatch banged shut.

"You can come out now, Jayne." River said, sounding calm.

He peeked around the corner. "Sorry." He said. "I didn't…" She was standing next to the table, fists clenched, face flushed. "I was looking for you."

She nodded. "I should have left off the comment about the engine room." She said calmly, chewing at her lip.

"Naw," Jayne smiled. "That part was pretty funny."

She smiled wearily and sighed. "He takes so much looking after."

He entered the room. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Shiny." She said weakly, swallowing.

Gorramit, she was gonna cry. Jayne crossed the room quickly and folded her into his arms.

She inhaled sharply, laying her head against his chest.

Not knowing what else to do, he just stood there and held her.

She relaxed slightly, then after a moment, her shoulders started shaking.

It took Jayne several panicked moments before he remembered to run a big hand down her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

It took even longer to realize she weren't even crying.

"Are you laughing?" He asked, confused.

She nodded against his chest, a few audible giggles escaping.

His chest shook once in surprised laughter.

"He ain't too wrong, you know." Jayne said, expressing his own worry.

She nodded again, pushed back and wiped her damp eyes.

"That's part of what is so funny." She smiled wetly up at Jayne. "By the way, for future reference, panic is an incorrect reaction to crying fits."

She kissed his jaw.

"I'm still angry with Simon." She said. "He doesn't trust my judgment. He assumes I am unaware of what I am doing."

"He assumes you wouldn't want anything to do with me." He countered. "Not totally unreasonable. He's trying to protect his sister, and he's right not to trust me."

She scowled up at him.

"I'm a big bad wolf, sweetheart." He said, leering suggestively. "Better hide the lambs inside the barn."

She rolled her eyes at him.

He traced a tiny pattern on her neck with is thumb. "Ain't no denying I've got amorous intentions." He added, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"You had better by now." She said fiercely, smiling slightly. "I'd have to take drastic measures if you didn't."

"Drastic." He said. "Hmm, I like the sound of drastic."

She giggled.

"So, what'cha doing now?" He asked.

"Besides fighting with my brother?" She joked. "No plans for a few hours, dinner is easy tonight."

"Hmm, you mean besides defending me to your brother." He corrected. "Makes a fellow feel a mite guilty for all the wrong he's done to hear you say such nice things about me."

Her face took on that questioning look.

"I don't mean it as a bad thing." He said quickly. "Hearing you get all defending makes me try to look at what good I might have done. Maybe even be better later, too."

The questioning look was replaced by one of approval.

"So," River drew the word out, "Care to step into the pantry? I have some." Her hands caressed his chest as she spoke, "work in there needs doing."

"This wouldn't involve kissing the cook, would it?" Jayne asked, tangling his hand into the hair at the base of her neck.

"I suppose maybe it might." River agreed.

Jayne kissed her lips gently. "Then how about we go down to the cargo bay instead." He suggested.

"What for?" River scrunched up her nose. Cute.

"Oh, nuthin, just might could do that working thing down there for a change." He licked his lips, staring down at hers. "It's pretty quiet-like down there."

She eyed him warily. "You're hiding something." She accused. "What?"

"Shh," He grinned. "You like surprises, remember? You said so."

Her mouth dropped open.

"No fair peeking." He tapped the side of his head.

She snapped her jaw shut. Damn he liked this girl.

"Come on, before my head shouts it so loud you don't have to peek." His excitement came thru in his voice as he guided her towards the foredeck stairs with an arm around her waist. They entered the cargo bay and walked the length of the dojo.

"Do you like it?" Jayne asked hopefully, pointing.

'It' was a porch swing rigged up out of bits of spare paneling and parts. 'It' was hung from the catwalk on lengths of sturdy cable. 'It' was meant as a present to his girl.

"Might could use some pillows to cushion the seat, I guess." He said uncertainly when she took a few seconds too long to respond.

River looked up into his face, he couldn't read what she was thinking.

He shifted uncertainly. "Well?"

"I like it." She said tightly.

He blew out a relived breath. "Good."

Jayne scratched at his chin. "I thought we might sit down here sometimes. And when Zoë sits out of training she won't have to sit on the stairs and…"

"Jayne." She touched his arm and he stopped babbling. She turned to him with her back to the swing. "It is really nice. Serenity needed another public place for two people to sit and talk."

He nodded. "Neutral place." He agreed. "Without getting in everyone's way, but not so private as…" His mind returned to the nest idea and his neck grew warm. "As a place you could be sexing in, since we ain't got there yet."

"Lets try it out." She suggested, watching him and not looking at the swing at all.

They sat together and set the swing moving.

Jayne got an uncomfortable feeling that River was trying not to see the swing. After just a moment, he stretched his arm out behind her on the back of the seat.

They sat quietly for a moment, then Jayne started noticing River was getting tense, really tense. A short time later, she was actually shaking, clinging to his side like… like what?

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"Nothing." She smiled tightly up at him. "I… nothing." She leaned against him and laid a hand on his leg as they gently rocked. She didn't get any more relaxed though.

"Gorramit, River. If you don't like it, just say so." He felt the bile rising in his throat.

"I…" She started to bite her thumbnail, but stopped herself. "It reminds me of another chair." She admitted, practically climbing into his lap. "It shouldn't but it does. I'm sorry. You had such a good idea." Her voice sounded like she was almost crying.

"A bad chair?" He asked, realization dawning. "From the Academy?"

"Yes." She agreed tightly.

"Damn." He picked her up off the thing and sat her down gently in the dojo. He lay next to her on the mat.

"Hey, it ain't your fault." He said softly. He propped his head on one hand and stroked her shoulder with the other. "We'll just have to change it so it don't remind you no more." He murmured. "It ain't no big deal."

"Yes it is." She whimpered. "You were so hopeful and there's just no reason for it."

She rolled onto her stomach and laid her chin on her folded hands. "I wanted so much not to give in. I wanted to sit next to you and talk for hours."

A fat tear rolled down her cheek. "I couldn't even last ten minutes." She sighed, and turned her head slightly so she could see him. She smiled faintly. "Sorry."

"Nuthin to be sorry about." As anxious as he had been that she like his idea, he was still sure of that. "So… No metal chairs, huh?"

"Apparently a bad idea." She agreed. "It is a beautiful chair." She said, twisting her body so she could see it again. "I like the way the pipes curl around forming both the back and the arms."

"You just don't want to sit on it." He said flatly, laughing at himself some.

"Sorry." She shook her head. "Not that I don't want to, just that I can't." She slumped into the mat.

"Hey, I know, could it help to fix it up some right now?" He had assumed he would pick up some trimmings when they hit dirt, but maybe…

"It could help to cover the metal." River agreed. "I really want to sit with you." She rolled slightly so she was pressed up against him again.

He kissed her briefly.

"Wait here." He instructed. He gently turned her head so she couldn't see the swing. "I'll be right back."

He ran up onto the catwalk and pounded on the door to Inara's shuttle.

"Hi, Inara." He said as the companion opened the door. "Do you have an old curtain or drapery or something I could have?"

Her mouth fell open.

"I can pay you for it if you want. I just need something kind of big." He measured the width of the seat with his hands.

"I…" Inara eyed him warily. "I might have something. Let me go get it." She looked at him questioningly for a moment longer and then turned. "Wait here."

He nodded. He didn't go in there if he could help it. Too… Companion-y.

Inara returned with a large, lush rectangle of blue and black fabric. "Will this do?" She shook it so the wrinkles pulled out a little. "It really doesn't match my colors, but…"

Jayne noted the flowers a little uneasily. A bit…

Then he grinned. River would like it.

"Could be just perfect." He said. "What do you want for it?"

Inara somehow frowned without mussing up her face at all. "What do you need it for?"

"I made a swing down in the cargo bay. I wanna cover it so it ain't so metallic like."

Inara watched him a while longer then handed the cloth to him. "Here, take it, I won't use it again. I just couldn't throw it away."

"Thank you, 'Nara. Its real pretty." He took the fabric from her. It was heavier than it looked. He grinned, wadded it around his arm and took off back down the stairs.

Inara followed him curiously.

Jayne draped the cloth carefully over the seat, then folded it back. It was real big. He was able to use part of it to cushion the seat just a little.

Jayne turned back to River. "What do you think now?"

River stood and smiled up at him, shaking her head slightly. "Much better." She climbed back into the swing, curling up on herself. She looked mighty comfortable. "My first reaction was irrational. I apologize."

"It's alright." He said gruffly. It was true now that she liked it.

River kicked with her foot, sending the swing moving again.

"The colors really suit you, River." Inara said. The Companion glanced between the two of them, curiously.

River grinned. "I have an irrational prejudice against metal chairs." She explained.

"Could still use some padding." Inara said, sitting gingerly beside the younger woman.

"I'll work on that as soon as we hit a decent world." Jayne promised. He shifted from one foot to the other. He wished Inara would go away again. You couldn't have a proper date if somebody else tagged along.

Something in the way River looked sharply at him made him think she'd caught that last mental comment. He smiled a little sheepishly.

"What a nice idea." Inara chattered on, unaware of the mental byplay. "Did you come up with this, Jayne?"

He nodded. "Zoë asked me to rig up a bed for the baby and that got me thinking and…"

"Oh, yes, it will be good to have a rocking chair for the baby." Inara agreed.

Jayne felt the tips of his ears grow warm as he nodded. He glanced down at River. He didn't do it for the kid. He did it for his girl.

River smiled at him. "I imagine it will get a lot of use." She agreed. "We'll all rock the baby here at some point."

Inara stood suddenly. "I left a candle burning." She explained. "I'll see you both at dinner."

Jayne sat beside River. The tension left his shoulders when he heard the shuttle door latch.

River cuddled up against him, nearly purring. "This really was a good idea."

"Glad you like it after all." He inched his arm off the seat and onto her shoulders.

"You did it so we could have a formal date?" She verbalized the thought she had pulled from him earlier.

He shrugged slightly. "Mostly." He agreed. "I been trying to think up ways to court you out here. I ain't too well prepared for it. Ain't got much to work with out in the Black. Not too many places to go either. I should'a thought about it before we left Mulberry."

"You're more romantic than I thought you were." She looked mighty pleased about it.

"Not really." He said uncomfortably. He could feel the heat all the way up to his ears now. "It's just that it ain't really courting to just hang out together. The man is supposed to plan stuff and make the woman feel special. I've just been having trouble thinking things up out here. I ain't got no flowers or nuthin."

"Just learning that you've been thinking about it makes me feel special." She smiled, it twisted his innards around. "Thank you."

He grinned and relaxed a little more. "I'll just hafta keep thinking on plans and surprises. You did mean it when you said you liked surprises, right."

"I may have been referring to me surprising other people, but yes, I liked having you surprise me." Her expression turned a little shy. "How did you do all this without me noticing?"

For some reason his embarrassment grew again. "I tried to think quiet like and then I covered with loud thoughts of other things. I figured since you try so hard not to listen in I might get away with it."

Her laughter echoed like bells. "Very canny. I am impressed with your manly cunning."

He blinked. She sounded just a little… mocking maybe?

She shook her head. "Shh, sorry, I meant it seriously. My tongue can be as faulty as Simon's sometimes." She gazed up at him solemnly.

"Oh, ah, well, just if you want to insult me, be real clear about it. I'll assume you don't mean harm when you talk unless…"

She laughed again. He leaned in and kissed the laughter. Made for an odd tasting kiss. He liked it.

He liked her.


	13. Relationship Advice

"Huh." Mal's voice interrupted their kissing.

Jayne pulled away, guiltily. His eyes met River's and she smiled reassuringly.

Mal came down the foredeck stairs and crossed the room.

"I guess this means y'all ain't about to go killing each other any time soon." Mal said.

"That would definitely qualify as counterproductive." River smirked and licked her lips. She rested her head against Jayne's shoulder.

"You gonna announce this development to your brother?" Mal asked River.

"No." River said firmly. "The time is not ripe. The optimum balance has not yet been achieved."

"He's likely to guess it if you carry on like you are, kissing and tickling." Mal warned.

River nodded. "Gradual hints lead him along until the time is right to reveal all."

"Try to avoid all out war." Mal instructed. "No grenades."

River chuckled. "Don't worry, my brother has very poor aim."

Mal shook his head. "Inara in her shuttle?"

"Yeah." Jayne confirmed. "Making it smell all weird with candles and smelly stuff."

"Right." Mal looked up at the shuttle, squared his shoulders and started for the stairs.

"Mal?" River called out.

"What?" He paused at the base of the stairs.

"Remember to knock." River advised.

"What if she doesn't let me in?" Mal rubbed at his reconstructed ear.

"Then invite her to come out." River said. "Go on, I'm not done with Jayne yet, and your presence is superfluous."

Mal looked at them a moment, shook his head and climbed the stairs.

He knocked on the door and Inara opened it.

"Do you mind if I come in?" They heard Mal say.

Whatever Inara replied was lost as she let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Are they ever gonna get it right?" Jayne asked his girl.

"Maybe." River said. "Eventually."

They sat, quietly rocking, for a spell. It felt oddly comforting to hear the creak of the metal cable. All that was missing was the hum of insects and he might have been on the porch back home.

"The swing reminds you of home?" She asked twisting so she could see his face.

Jayne swallowed nervously, reminding himself he wasn't trying to hide stuff like this from this slip of a girl. Courting involved talking this stuff over. Courting River meant not being grouchy if she read his mind.

"Yeah." He said after a long tense moment.

She smiled. "I thought so."

"Long before I was born, pa made a swing for the front porch. It was a lot like this one, wide, only all out of wood. Then when they built the yellow house for Uncle Heber and Aunt Molly, he made another and…" He glanced down at River. "Hard to keep up with all the names if you've never even met them."

She nodded, smiling. "I only have one uncle, my mother's brother. He's married with two children. My cousin Estelle has a son… I've been gone a long time."

"Your pa was an only child?"

She nodded. "Quite common on Osiris."

"Not so common where I'm from, but I'm my parent's only kid." Jayne admitted. "Hurt ma more than a little that she couldn't have more. She mothered the cousins all she could." He cleared his throat. "Stop me if I ramble too much."

"I'm glad to hear about your family. It sounds like a nice way to grow up." Her soft expression encouraged him.

"It was." He agreed. "There was always something going on. I was six years older than the next cousin. Then they came along fast for a few years. There were nine of us altogether." He could feel his face grow distant, thinking about them like this. "They were closer to each other than to me, I guess. I was older, grew up too fast to appreciate their company. I miss them sometimes, not as much as I used to, all loud and rowdy."

He looked down at River and exchanged a smile with her.

"The youngest of that lot is having her own babies now. Seems like she should still be crying over skinned knees and pulled hair." He gave the swing another good push.

"Role model. They missed you when you left." River said, sounding firmer than made sense.

"I guess probably." He agreed.

"No doubts." River grinned. "They cried and carried on. It must have taken them months to calm down."

"It took you months?" Jayne was pretty sure he got this right. "When Simon took off to school?"

River ran a distracting hand up and down his thigh. "Yes." She agreed. "Months."

Jayne nodded. "Can't say I was as close to any of the cousins as you were to your brother. I was almost nineteen when I finally took off. There was a girl involved." He watched her worriedly for a reaction. "She married someone else and I took off so I could pretend to myself she didn't mean anything. I didn't want to do anything stupid like kidnap someone's wife; or kill her neither."

"She hurt you." Just a simple little statement.

He paused, wanting to deny it. "Yeah."

She grasped the hand laying oh her shoulder and kissed the base of his thumb.

"Foolish girl." River growled. "I should write and thank her. If she'd chosen you I wouldn't have a chance. I never would have met you."

He chuckled at her fierceness. "I'd'a led a whole different life, girl. A poor farmer on a poor world. Maybe you wouldn't want the me I could'a become."

She cuddled closer, tucking her feet up beneath her. "We both could have turned out differently. I could have stayed home too. Taken another degree, rebelled against my formal upbringing, maybe danced professionally…"

"Found a nice boy and settled down." He offered, despite not liking the notion at all.

She shook her head. "Far more likely to have contracted with a grey haired man older than you, someone with wealth and power. I would have had two children, then settled in to find some nice young lovers."

He gaped at her. "Huh. Is that like your parents?"

She smirked. "Not exactly, no. What I described was the social expectation for a girl of my class and social standing. It may be how my parents started out, but… They are rather a scandal, a married couple who actually love each other. Mother has always hoped Simon and I would find love. Daddy…" She sighed and shook her head. "Daddy is still bound firmly enough into the society to…" She paused again. "Customs are strange things. I went through an anthropology phase. People are fascinating."

"You are fascinating."

She giggled. "I know." She nuzzled his hand again. "The mystery of femininity."

"Hmm, maybe." He agreed, thinking there might be more to it than just that.

She shifted and twisted until she was laying with her head in his lap, her feet dancing up the chain. She took his hand with her, settling it on her stomach.

He cleared his throat again. "Y'all didn't have a swing like this?" He was pretty sure her family had been too posh for it.

"We had a gazebo." She said slowly.

"Huh? A what?"

"A little freestanding summer house." She explained. "Just a tiny round building with seats. It had a roof and arches instead of walls. So you could sit in the shade in the middle of the garden." She closed her eyes, smiling at the memory. "The seats didn't move."

Jayne's fingertips started feeling itchy about then. He let them roam a little, gently grazing the undersides of her breasts, his littlest finger slipping under the waistband of her trousers.

Her smile widened a little. "We had picnics and parties out there in the summer. There was a little table that could be set up inside. All the little girls in their frilly little frocks came to celebrate my birthday. Simon directed the games. Ice cream and cake following a light luncheon."

She grinned broadly, eyes still closed. "Training me up to be the perfect little hostess. River, please remember not to insult your guests. River, please don't say things your guests won't understand. Stick to social topics, River. Eight year olds do not discuss quantum physics, River." She laughed and opened her eyes, looking up into his face. "I was a wretched child, always showing off."

He stroked her stomach. "So what's changed?"

She laughed again. "Now I'm crazy too." Her eyes danced. "And quantum physics is still an inappropriate topic for conversation."

He chuckled. "Could be, yeah, if you want to be understood." He let his thumb grow a little bolder, caressing her nipple into hardness. "Did you like your parties?"

She smiled. "Yes. They were fun, organized, genteel rowdiness. I did have friends, even if half of them really were just in love with Simon."

Mal came storming out of Inara's shuttle before Jayne had time to respond to that. He scowled down at them thru the grate. River waggled her fingers up at him.

"Ain't you got some pilot-y things to do?" Mal demanded.

"Nope." She toyed with the fingers still lazily caressing her breast. "I have eight hours of down time during which I should make periodic checks every two hours or so."

Jayne got the uneasy feeling they were about to land in trouble, so he stealthily withdrew his hand to the more neutral territory of her stomach.

"Mal." River said sweetly. "You would really rather not." She paused long enough for Jayne to wonder. "You know you will regret it later when you stubbornly cannot take back your words and the whole crew is angry with you." There was another pause, Jayne was sure she was Reading the captain. "Why don't you go brood on the bridge. Just don't adjust any dials. You can apologize to Inara later."

"Apologize?" Mal blustered.

"Of course, when lovers quarrel, both should apologize, especially if they feel they have done nothing wrong." River continued to stroke his hand. Jayne hoped Mal wouldn't notice and get steamed. River met his eyes with a little smile and he knew she had caught that chain of thought.

Mal stomped down the stairs, scowling at them.

"Shh." River warned. "Hush, don't say it."

"Don't say what?" Mal demanded.

"Nuh uh." She shook a finger at Mal. "Can't fool me that way. If I say it the repercussions will be equally detrimental. Especially given that you could subsequently deny any intention of using such a chain of words."

Mal scowled.

"Poor captain." River sat up suddenly. "Jayne, Mal needs a demonstration." She looked deeply into Jayne's eyes, smiled just a little, then adopted a hurt, pouty look and turned away from him.

Demonstration? "River?"

"I am very angry and hurt." She said in a sad, detached voice that twisted his innards around. "I lash out, scream at you and make a spectacular storming exit."

Uh, right, demonstration. She just said something about apologies…

"Uh, I cool off, wait a little while, then I come find you. 'River, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me.'"

She turned back to him, bottom lip thrust out.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't get so angry." She looked all sad and hopeful.

"Uh, what made you so mad, so I don't do it again?" He added, cause he for gorram certain was gonna ask that every time he didn't already understand the answer.

She smiled brilliantly up at him. "You're sweet."

River turned to Mal. "Then you get to be all kissy face." She turned back to Jayne and puckered her lips dramatically.

Jayne glanced at Mal, then decided to go for it anyway. He met River's challenging eyes and leaned in for a brief, loud kiss.

River giggled and leaned against his side.

"See? It's especially important when you're right." She told Mal. "Especially when you have done nothing you consider wrong."

"I can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from the two of you." Mal complained.

"Hey." Jayne protested. "She's a gorram genius, remember?"

Mal made a strangled noise.

River giggled some more. "Now, go away before I start tearing Jayne's clothes off."

Mal started backing away at that, raising his hands in defeat.

"Which is, after all, a potential result of his sincere apology and attempt to improve our relationship by asking to understand my point of view." Her eyes flashed. "Especially the sincerity. Inara can tell sincere from duplicitous."

Mal turned and took off up the foredeck stairs.

Jayne watched River watch him go.

"His anger is fading. He is beginning to think about their recent argument. Good." She looked down at her hands.

"That apology thing gonna work for me?" Jayne asked. "Even though you know all about it?"

"It is very likely to, yes." She smiled without looking up.

"And the clothes tearing thing?" He let himself smile down at her. "That gonna work too?"

She laughed throatily and finally looked up at him. "Yes."

"Huh." He sat back, setting the swing in motion again. "So, your friends were in love with Simon?"

"Many of them were, yes." She lay her head against his shoulder. "My psychic sensitivity helped me weed out the ones who were using me. I rarely got burned in social situations as long as I was paying attention."

"Was he less of a…" Jayne fished for the right word to describe how he saw her beloved brother.

"Less of an idiot around girls? Not really." She grinned. "He did have the advantage of clear social expectations which has never been the case in his interactions with Kaylee."

"It hasn't?" Jayne had watched that particular romance unfold and it all seemed clear as day to him.

She shook her head. "Not for Simon. Back home things were more… or maybe… Well the social cues are different, is all."

"We…" Were they having these problems?

"I have been analyzing your social interactions, attempting to calculate projections of your responses to applied stimuli. I am not always correct." Her mouth twisted wryly. "There is too much conflicting information. I'm sorry for the times when I've gotten something spectacularly wrong."

He grinned, words like amazing and incredible running thru his head. "You seem to get most things right."

Her shoulders relaxed, so maybe he'd said the right thing.

"Truth is, I don't do so well with that sociallyness stuff myself, so you let me know if I step wrong."

She grinned. "No problem, as long as you do the same for me."

"Deal." He agreed, offering his free hand for a shake.

She took it in agreement, and he brought it to his lips.

She eyed him curiously. "Why?"

"Uh…" He looked down at their joined hands. "My parents." He sucked at his lower lip. "My pa did that all the time, sealing an agreement with a kiss on the hand. I… I don't know why."

"Ah, an acculturated response." She nodded. "It makes my stomach flutter when you do that."

"Oh, sorry." He felt the now familiar heat of embarrassment rise up his neck.

She chuckled. "No, it's a good thing, I promise. The flutter is an indication of sexual arousal."

"Gah…" He stared down at her for a moment. Then he lifted her hand to his lips again.

She giggled and snuggled. "I observe a marked willingness to provoke arousal."

"Do you?"

She nodded as he kissed her hand again and again, turning it over to kiss her wrist, palm and fingertips as well.

"Still fluttery?" He asked before sucking gently on the tip of her forefinger.

"Yes." Her eyes had grown all dark and her mouth hung open slightly.

He leaned in to take advantage of that openness.

She responded.

Damn he loved the way she tangled her fingers into his hair and shirt.

_Ai ya_. But they needed to stop already.

He pulled back. She whimpered, her mouth trying to follow his. Then she relaxed against his chest, breathing unevenly.

"Two weeks is a long time." He heard her words. His addled mind grasped for her meaning, then let it slip away without comprehending.

He held her against him, rocking gently.


	14. Cooking Again

Disclaimer: There is no original content, except for the original content. All Hail Joss.

* * *

"So, how did you learn to cook?" Jayne asked, leaning against the counter to watch her.

She flashed him a quick grin, their eyes meeting for a fleeting second before she looked back at what her hands were doing.

"You will, no doubt, have noticed I come from a wealthy family." She quirked her eyebrow at him, glancing up again.

"Um, yeah." He folded his arms defensively, he'd never been what you'd call poor, but they weren't wealthy either.

"We employed a cook. She was a certified member of the Chef's Guild, from Sihnon, no less. She let me watch her if I was quiet and well behaved. She answered my questions if I asked, and spoke in an unbroken monologue if I did not."

"Simon doesn't cook." Jayne stated, trying to imply a question.

"No." Her lips pursed for a second, then she laughed. "Simon was banned from the kitchen." Her eyes darted to his again. "So was I, actually."

"Somehow I'm thinking that didn't stop you none."

"Barely even slowed me down." She agreed. "Especially when I was annoyed with Simon. Cook had a lot to say. Interesting things I didn't already know. When I was about ten she started to let me help. It was just little things at first. 'Honey-child,' She would say, 'Come stir this so old Cook can check the oven.' Or something like that." River's voice slipped easily in and out of the woman's accent.

She glanced at the recipe on the galley's cortex screen. "Push 'next' for me, please?"

He reached across her workspace and pressed the button. She took in the information in seconds and her hands moved on in their work.

"By the time my mother realized what was going on, a year or two later, she decided it couldn't hurt for me to know my way around the kitchen. She was concerned about how quickly I was progressing in my schoolwork. She was always looking for non-studying things to involve me in. Anyway, she offered Cook an extra fee to give me lessons."

"Which she had been just giving you before?" Jayne asked.

She grinned. "Ah, but that wasn't the same. Her formal lessons were a great deal more intense. They were roughly equivalent to the training she received at the Guild. I think she even tried to get me registered as an apprentice. I'd just finished secondary school, too, and I was starting my college courses. Added to that, Chef training, even just two hours a day, was an invigorating challenge."

"Wait," His gut was twisting. "Secondary, that's like High School, right?"

"Hum? Oh, yes, I suppose." She said absently, "Although I took most of the lectures at home and then had an equivalency exam." She looked up at him. "Scratch my nose please, right there." She pointed to a flour colored spot. "Yes, right there." She kissed his fingers as she pulled away.

"I went to school too, of course, for socialization. It was required for the program. But I usually had two or three other subjects up on my screen at the same time. The teachers weren't allowed to chide me for not paying attention. My parents worked it all out to stop me from disrupting the classrooms." She grinned at him again. "I could be very disruptive."

"I never finished High School." Jayne said self consciously.

She looked squarely at him and cocked her head to the side. "Did you want more schooling?"

Something in her manner assured him she wasn't judging, just curious.

"No." He said shortly, still feeling a little ashamed.

She shrugged and nodded. "Your schooling has been adequate to your life?"

He clenched his jaw and nodded.

"The things you use most you couldn't learn at school." She turned back to her cooking. "Fighting, tracking, guns, knives, survival. None of them taught at High School." She flashed another of those fleeting grins at him. "Discouraged in class."

He laughed. "Sure was."

"So you left High School to learn the important things in your life." River said.

"Never thought of it that way." Jayne admitted.

River tried to brush her hair out of her face with the back of her wrist. Jayne leaned forward and tucked it behind her ear for her.

"Thank you." She finished transferring the last of her ingrediants to the baking pan. "Were you miserable in school?"

"Sometimes, I guess." He agreed.

"I usually was. A brain like mine isn't always a blessing." She lifted the pan. "Open the oven for me, please?"

She took a clean spoon and set the controls where she wanted them.

"Mother wouldn't let me take the Guild exams when Cook said I was ready. Too plebian."

River began cleaning up the considerable mess she'd made. "I wonder if Mal would pay me more if I was certified. I doubt it is too late."

Jayne chuckled and started washing the dishes she was piling into the sink. She looked surprised, but then she grinned at him without commenting.

When her workspace was cleared and scrubbed clean, she pulled out a chopping block.

"These are the last of the assorted fresh vegetables." She sighed. "It's a good thing we're only a day out of Pele's Orchard. We'll pick up plenty of fresh foodstuffs there." She tucked herself up next to him to use the sink.

He grunted when she got in the way of his washing, but missed her when she took the rinsed veggies back to her workspace.

River chose a wicked sharp knife from the collection on the counter.

Watching her, Jayne had a sudden pang, somewhere between fear and desire.

River tensed and turned towards him with wide, curious eyes. She stared for a moment, probably Reading him. He told himself to relax. She looked down at the knife in her hand. It was the same one that had tasted his blood so long ago.

Jayne cleared his throat. "Sorry."

She blinked. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He said, meaning it.

"Good." She crossed the small space between them, still casually holding the knife. She raised it slowly, watching his eyes.

He gasped as it touched the bare skin of his arm. With a feather light touch she traced a wandering path from bicep to wrist.

He swallowed, not daring to move. He wanted to glance down at his arm, but her eyes wouldn't release his. It was a caress, he realized eventually. She wasn't cutting him. Only the tip of the point grazed him, and at the wrong angle to cause damage.

A lover's caress.

Once that realization sunk in it aroused him powerfully. The tenseness in his shoulders ebbed away. His mouth fell open and he licked his bottom lip, still staring into her eyes.

"River?" He said once he could. "Please put down the knife." He was surprised his voice sounded so calm to his own ears.

The caress stopped and he gasped. His whole body yearned for it.

She blinked, seeming almost confused at the conflicting signals. She set the blade into the empty sink behind him.

It didn't even take a thought, he just acted. As soon as her hand was empty, she was in his arms. He pulled her as tightly against his body as he could get her and still be clothed.

His kiss was fierce, echoing the need she'd awoken with the knife.

It took a moment before she really realized what had happened, but then she relaxed and kissed him back with a rivaling passion.

"Well." Zoë's voice was loud and firm. "This is new."

They broke apart, Jayne at least looking guilty.

"Been building." River said, licking her lips, tasting him there.

"Does your brother know about this?" Zoë asked.

"He will eventually be informed." River said primly. "I'm not ready yet."

"Mal knows." Jayne said, then he wasn't sure he should have said it.

Zoë looked at him blankly.

"Not that we were kissin' just now, that we're both… interested."

River nodded.

Zoë looked from one to the other. "Mal? My Captain? Knows you are 'interested' and he's not screaming bloody murder?"

Jayne shrugged. "Just sorta keeps coming up."

"Friend, confidant." River smiled. "It's a good thing."

Zoë made a rude little noise. "Mal?"

Jayne broke his gaze away from River. "He figures River is too knowing." He touched a gentle finger to her temple. "To deal with someone who's gonna hurt her." He smoothed her hair behind her ear again. "He figures you'll hurt me sooner than you'll let yourself be hurt."

River blinked at him as she processed his words.

"Debatable." She said frowning at him.

"He thinks if he lets this, us, run its course things will return to normal before long."

She shook her head. "We're changing the dynamics. Prior normality will be lost, irretrievable."

Zoë was still staring at them wide eyed and flustered.

"Still," River continued. "The captain has shown greater sensitivity to the nuances of relationships than his own courtship would suggest."

"I think I need to sit down." Zoë said, rubbing her immense belly.

Jayne leapt to her aid, settling her into a chair.

"Dinner will be ready before long." River offered.

"I can smell it." Zoë said. "Smells good."

River smiled. "Mostly synthetics." She said dismissively. "We still have a lot on hand, we need to work through it."

"I watched her. There ain't nuthin mostly about the itty bitty dash of synthetics she slipped in." Jayne said.

"Sending you out for groceries is the best move I've made in a long time." Zoë said, shifting, trying to find a more comfortable position. "I haven't ever eaten so well."

River just smiled and went back to her work. She washed and dried the knife and set to work chopping.

Jayne settled back on the counter where he could watch both women at once.

"River," He said pensively after a moment. "Is your brother the only one on the boat who don't know about us?"

She shook her head. The loose lock of hair fell into her face again. He leaned over to brush it behind her ear again.

"Inara doesn't know." She said, her hands not pausing. "She thinks we would make a cute couple, but she doesn't know we think so too. She doesn't want to put ideas into your head. Protective of my interests."

River scraped the contents of her chopping block into a pot and continued to chop.

"None of the passengers know either. I'm a private enough person not to want strangers knowing about my personal business."

"Passengers don't count." Jayne grumbled.

"You've been very discrete." Zoë said. "How long has this been going on?"

"You ain't mad, are you?" Jayne asked.

Zoë shook her head.

"Its been eight days." He admitted.

"I'm more surprised than anything." Zoë admitted. "The last I heard, Mal was complaining that you weren't speaking to each other."

River cleared her board again. "I have been planning how to attract his amorous attention for over four months."

He quiet statement robbed him of breath. So long?

"Four months?" Zoë asked, absently rubbing her belly.

"The U-day brawl." River clarified. "The one you knew you should avoid, but didn't anyway." River nodded towards Zoë's abdomen.

"I wore a rigid breastplate." Zoë looked guilty. "And it didn't hurt the baby."

"Mama bear was protective of the cub." River agreed, adding a little water to the pot and placing it on the burner.

Jayne was still staring slack-jawed at his girl.

"So this is in no way sudden." Zoë continued.

"Well, not sudden to me." River clarified. "Just to the rest of the 'Verse." She glanced up at her man. "Including him."

Jayne traced her jaw with his knuckle. "You have my amorous attention now, River." He murmured.

"I know." There was a certain feminine smugness in her voice. "Should I not have told you?" There was real worry in her voice.

"Nu'uh, 'm glad I know."

"That night on Mulberry was our first date." River smiled over at Zoë. "Another brawl, very fitting. I had a wonderful time."

Jayne growled deep in his throat. His pa would skin him alive to hear about that first date.

River laughed softly and hugged him before reaching over his shoulder for plates to set the table.

Jayne took them from her and placed them around the table, while River moved on to cutlery.

Zoë watched them work together. Jayne didn't usually do chores if someone didn't tell him to specifically. Now he was helping, just helping, with no comment or obvious motive. Zoë found it unsettling.

They even had a cute little argument over whether to put out paper or cloth napkins. River won by distraction.

She started folding the cloth napkins into shapes, a swan, a flower… Jayne was fascinated by trying to duplicate her efforts and she was able to set out the napkins she preferred.

Zoë admitted to herself that she would not have bothered with napkins at all.


	15. Eating Out

River helped Jayne roll the dojo mat aside so outside shoes wouldn't be tramping over it. Jayne watched, interested as she sprawled over the large roll, trying to fasten one of the ties. That put her in a mighty interesting position. Just the right height to… give him interesting ideas.

Put your eyes back in your head, Cobb. He told himself sharply, and go help her out.

He couldn't seem to stop himself from laying a 'steadying' hand on her ass as he leaned over beside her.

She glared up at him.

"Just helping." He said defensively, yanking the cord tight with one hand and caressing her womanly curves with the other. As he let go of the secured rope, his fingers traced the side of her breast where it was crushed against the rolled up mat.

The glare melted off her face. "Helping yourself you mean." She laughed at him and stood.

"I'm a bad man." He agreed. "Never do nuthin that don't help me."

He cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss, but she evaded him.

"Haven't you got that thing stowed yet?" Mal called from the catwalk. "Ship needs her pilot. We're coming close now." He clattered down the steps.

"I can finish this up." Jayne said loud enough for Mal to hear, but not breaking eye contact with River. "Go on, get."

"Will you come shopping with me?" River asked quietly.

Jayne nodded once. "I'll see you once we hit dirt."

"River?" Mal called.

"I'm going, sir." River let her hand brush Jayne's as she passed him.

Mal turned towards the common area and Grey passed him with his suitcase as River scrambled up the foredeck stairs.

Grey set down his luggage near his crate of personal cargo. Mal'd let him WAVE his sister when they were an hour out from Pele's Orchard so his family could meet him at the airlock.

"Quite a girl, that River." Grey said as Jayne secured the last cable around the dojo mat.

Jayne nodded, hiding his expression from the older man.

"Have you let her know yet how you feel about her?" Grey asked, sitting on his crate.

This was a surprising turn of conversation as far as Jayne was concerned. Grey hadn't said hardly anything to him in the nine days he'd been aboard.

"Wha'da'ya mean?" He asked suspiciously.

Grey shrugged. "I've seen a lot in my time. I just think that, given all the heated looks you send her way, you ought to let her know how you feel before she chooses someone else."

"Is that all?" Jayne laughed. "I'm working on it, grandpa." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the rolled mat.

"Good to hear, son." Grey said. "Just don't take too long. If she doesn't know…"

Jayne shook his head. "No, I mean she knows already. We just ain't too public."

"Oh." Grey watched him quizzically.

The ship shuddered as they hit atmo and then Jayne felt the bump that meant Inara had detached her shuttle.

"Say, since we're already on the subject, do you know any fancy places on Pele's Orchard to take a girl like her?" Jayne grinned broadly. "Special fancy."

* * *

That was how Jayne ended up holding River's hand as they walked down a long path on Pele's Orchard. There was a wild looking tropical garden to one side and a sparkling sunlit lake on the other.

"How beautiful." River breathed as she reverently touched a fragrant blossom.

Her beautiful smile twisted his gut when she turned it on him.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

He cleared his throat, not at all knowing what to say, if anything. "I…" He began, but nothing came out.

She reached up and touched his face with the same careful gesture she had used on the flower.

"Nuthin." He stammered. "Nuthin here as pretty as you."

Her smile softened and she tucked herself into his arms.

Alright, so that had been a good thing to say. He gathered her close, inhaling the mixed scents of tropical flowers and River. He kissed the top of her head.

Her arms crept around his waist, tiny hands lazily caressing his back thru his thin shirt.

He would have kissed her lips, there in their own version of paradise, but childish laughter rang out and she pulled back, leaving an arm firmly around his waist. He laid an arm over her shoulders and they walked on.

Three squealing children gamboled into view ahead of them, followed by a couple holding each other familiarly in a pose similar to theirs. The couple waved as they passed.

River smiled at the antics of the children. None of them was older than eight. Jayne watched her watching them.

"You like children?" He asked when they were alone again.

She looked up at him. "I… yes, or I think so. I'm looking forward to having Zoë's baby on board."

He nodded. They all were, after all.

"I've never been around children not my own age." She said.

Children. He kissed the top of her head again as they walked. He wondered if they would stick together long enough to think about… A bolt of possessiveness shot thru him, straight to his groin. The thought of her little body growing fat with his kid turned him on fiercely.

She looked up at him questioning. "Strong thoughts." She observed.

"Sorry," He said, "just…" He kissed her upturned lips instead of continuing.

She growled against his mouth, her free hand tangling in the hairs at the base of his skull.

His hands sought her breasts like they had been aching to all morning.

She raised the hem of his shirt and he gasped when her hands encountered bare skin.

He had just pressed her fully against himself when she stiffened and withdrew her mouth. Her hands dropped too, but she didn't pull back. She just pressed herself into his embrace, breathing heavily.

Another couple came into view ahead of them. He closed his eyes and let them pass, holding his girl.

"We should keep going or we'll miss our reservation." He said finally.

She questioned him with her eyes.

"It's supposed to be the best food on the planet." He said worriedly. "This is just the, uh, scenic way to get there."

"Have you been here before?" She asked.

He shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "I'm taking advice from Grey." He explained. "He was right about the walk, lets hope the eats are as good as he says."

She squeezed him round the middle. "It makes me feel special that you asked Mr. Grey for advice."

"You're always special." He said uncertainly, he wished he wasn't so bad at this courting stuff.

"Oh." She smiled brilliantly up at him again. "You say the nicest things."

He grunted in surprise. "I do?"

She nodded. "So, reservations, huh?"

They walked on. "Yeah, for noon local time. We're not late quite yet."

The path turned a corner and a large building came into view. Beyond it, shops and houses lined bustling streets.

When they got to the doors, the place looked so posh that Jayne wished uncomfortably that he had thought to dress up more. The host-waiter man eyed their guns nervously.

"We have a reservation." Jayne said uneasily.

"Under what name, sir?" The man asked dubiously.

"Cobb." He bit out, glancing at River. The little man was getting on his nerves.

River's hand on his arm calmed him down again.

"Yes." The waiter sneered. "Here it is. This way please."

He led them around the dinning room, away from the other patrons, behind the potted foliage to a small table set in an alcove.

"Your server will be with you directly." The man said, snapping a curtain across the alcove.

Jayne looked around awkwardly. River was shaking beside him, after a moment her giggles broke free.

"He doesn't want us to be seen so he gave us one of the best tables in the house. They usually charge extra for the privacy." She said when she stopped laughing. "He's afraid of you."

"Rightly should be, on account of my intimidating manner." Jayne growled.

She giggled again, kissing his chin. "It's alright, I won't tell."

"Tell what?" He frowned.

"How sweet and romantic you are." She rearranged the place settings so they could sit closer together.

"I ain't." He protested, sitting.

"I know." She leaned over to kiss him. "That's why I won't tell."

He looked at her, confused.

"Menu." She said excitedly, humming as she picked it up.

He picked up his own menu and frowned. It weren't easy to decipher the funny script they'd used to print the thing. In fact, he could barely make out one word in three.

"Oooh, I bet they catch the fish in the lake right over there." She burbled.

He glanced back at the confounding menu, trying not to get agitated.

"Mmm." She continued her perusal. "Shrimp?"

"River." He said quietly, feeling ashamed of himself. "I can't read it."

"What?" She blinked at him, then looked back at the menu in her hands. "Oh. Well, what do you want to eat?"

He shrugged.

"Beef, chicken, goat or fish?" She looked at him expectantly, "Or vegetarian?"

"Um… beef?"

She nodded. "A steak?"

"Yeah, the biggest best one." He grinned. "I figure a place like this we might as well go all out and spend my whole paycheck."

She laughed. "I doubt it will come to that."

They bantered on and when their server came River ordered for them both. Their waiter was younger than the other man, and seemed more amused than intimidated.

"Pull this cord if you need me." The server said as he backed out, taking the offending menus with him.

"Thanks." Jayne said when the guy was gone.

River smiled at him. "Not the sort of place you're used to?"

He laughed. "Not at all." He looked at her, worried. "You like it well enough?"

She smiled. "Yes." She inched her chair closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "But I would have been just as happy to go somewhere else if it would have made you feel better."

"Bar brawls ain't exactly romantic." Jayne said shortly.

"With you they are." She cuddled against him and he put an arm around her.

Their server returned quickly with a loaf of bread and their wine, a local vintage. He did not comment on their changed positions, but Jayne could tell he noticed. Jayne made a face at him, but the young man just grinned at them cheekily and deposited a dish of butter for their bread.

"Hmm. I'm glad we didn't dress fancier." River sighed against him. "They would have put us out in the main room and both of us would have been uncomfortable." She sat up and reached for the bread.

"Both?" He asked.

"I don't much like crowds." She explained, spreading butter on her bread.

"Yeah, I guess not." He followed her example and fixed himself some bread, hoping he didn't do something wrong.

"Don't tense up." She said. "We're just ourselves here where no one else can see."

He smiled at her.

"He's taking a long time." Jayne said after he'd eaten most of the loaf.

She smiled. "There are real people cooking for us. They start as soon as we order. It shouldn't be too long now."

"Oh." He fidgeted some more.

"Mother used to take me out to lunch at places like this." River said. "Several times a month."

"She did?" Jayne's attention was caught, neither of the Tams mentioned their folks much.

River nodded. "For girl time, just the two of us. It was a see and be seen thing, really. People regularly stopped at our table to socialize. It was her way of easing me into her social circles." She absently tore at the crust in her hands. "My friends from school might be there too with their mothers or older sisters. It was always fun to go out with Mother. Everyone liked her so much."

"I thought… well…I mean, your brother…" He fell quiet again, hoping she could sense what he couldn't quite ask.

"You thought I was only close to my brother?" Her brow furrowed. "No, that's why it was so hard on Simon that Mother and Father didn't believe him or help him. They loved us. I know they did, they couldn't hide that from me. They didn't always know how to show affection, but they loved us."

"They sent you away to that place." He hissed.

She shook her head and raised her glass delicately. "I begged and pleaded to be allowed to go." She explained. "They gave in to some very experienced persuasion. They rarely denied me anything I asked for, Simon either." She sighed. "They were distanced, perhaps, but that was really a product of how they were raised. Nannies, governesses, tutors, they raised us the way they were raised. That's the way most societies work. Children repeat the basic experiences of their parents, parents want to give their children every opportunity. Each generation trying for a life a little better than the last had."

Jayne listened to her talk. Her early life was like a mystery to him. So different than his.

"My parents always took time for us." River continued. "If they were going out, they came in to say goodnight. Father took me to the office sometimes. Mother took me out to lunch, and shopping."

"Your brother doesn't…"

"Doesn't remember them fondly?" She winced. "Simon had a hard time. They didn't believe him when he broke the code in my letters. They got regular correspondence from me telling them how happy I was and how much good the program was doing for me. They thought he'd lost his mind." She winced. "I rather knew they would. I'm sorry about that."

The server brought in their plates, setting them on the table flourishingly.

"Thank you." River said, smiling at the man.

Jayne was surprised to find himself jealous. He wanted to keep all her smiles for himself, which was a stupid thought.

Jayne stood suddenly as the man left and peeked around the curtain before sitting back down.

"Inara is out there." He told River. "With some man." He picked up his knife and fork.

"Not surprising if this is the best restaurant on the planet." River said, reaching for her own utensils.

Jayne grunted agreement, cutting into his meat.

"So." He said between mouthfuls. "You ain't steamed at your folks like Simon is?"

"No." She shook her head sadly. "I've thought of writing, but I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't put it off." He advised, gulping at his wine. "It'll only get harder."

She smiled sadly, gazing at him. "You're right, but its already almost too hard."

He snorted. "Huh, that ain't the River Tam I know." He reached over and smoothed her hair. "The girl I know goes after what she wants and gets it too."

"I'm afraid." River admitted quietly.

"Putting it off won't change that." He looked down at his plate, feeling a little embarrassed. Who was he to give her that kind of advice anyway? "Mighty good food." He cut off another bite. "But I like your cooking better." He stuffed his mouth, chewing heartily.

She laughed up at him, shaking her head fondly. "Somehow you do know just what to say."

They ate quietly for a while.

"Ain't really stupid, you know."

She gave him a funny look.

"I act it, I know, and I ain't cultured. Maybe I really am dumb, especially compared to you but…" He frowned and his voice trailed off.

"There are many kinds of intelligence." River said softly. "People who think one form is better than another do not understand humanity at all."

"Thanks." He said. "For understanding even though I can't say it."

She licked her lips. "Rather a specialty of mine." She said wryly.

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." He belched, then looked sheepish. "Sorry, ain't supposed to do that in here, hard to change some stuff."

She laughed. "Yet another benefit of the private table. I don't mind, I like you. I don't want to change you much."

"Much?" Jayne questioned.

"Well, I could do with fewer other women." She smiled wryly.

"Haven't been any since… Well since you started… I mean… There won't be anyone else while we're together." He finished in a rush.

She blinked up at him, stunned.

"Part of not hurting you." He explained, when she didn't say anything.

"I…" She took a delaying sip of wine. "Thank you." She said softly. "I didn't expect that, but it means a lot to me."

He looked at her like she'd said something crazy. "Didn't expect it?" He repeated. "Well, I meant it." He was feeling a little outraged. What kind of relationship did she think they were building, anyway? They were courting, weren't they?

"We have very different social expectations, don't we?" She said slowly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

She reached up and kissed him, banishing his thoughts. She broke away when a discrete knock heralded their server. She turned back to her plate.

"Is everything satisfactory?" The man set another loaf of bread on the table. He set a little leather folder on the table next to Jayne. "Can I bring you anything else?"

Jayne peeked at the check and sighed. The total was far less than he feared it would be. "The bank ain't broke yet, girl, do you want dessert?"

She laughed. "No, but I'd steal some off your plate if you want to order something sweet."

The waiter pulled a smaller menu out of nowhere and set it on the table. "I'll leave you to decide." He said. "Ring for me when you want to order." He indicated the bell pull again.

Jayne went back to eating, but River picked up the dessert menu and looked it over.

"Mmm, crème brûlée." She murmured. "Chocolate mousse cake." She groaned and continued reading the menu to him.

He shifted in his chair. All that moaning low in her throat made him want to sex her up right here behind the little curtain.

"Any idea what you want?" She asked.

"Other than you?" He growled, looking drunkenly into her eyes.

She gasped and he kissed her partly open mouth.

"Damn." He said when he pulled away. "Choose something, honey. I don't even know what most of those fancy words mean, but you sure sound sexy saying them."

She giggled as she rang the bell and then ordered for him.

True to her word, she stole about half of it.

"You sure you don't want your own?" He asked skeptically, since she practically made love to each spoonful.

"This world is our sugar source this year." She explained. "I can make anything on that menu, probably do it better too."

"Well good." Jayne pulled the bell again. "This is good stuff. I'm looking forward to your version."

When the server returned, he settled the bill.


	16. After Lunch

Shopping for food with River was interesting. Apparently he'd missed the fun back on Mulberry.

She had a list from the cortex of goods produced here that she wanted to buy. She went right to the source for as many things as she could; to factories and farm markets rather than stores.

Jayne just went along and watched. River had explained part of her plan to him before they started out. She even gave him a task. When she looked questioningly at him, as if asking if the price was low enough, he was supposed to shake his head like he thought it weren't. Otherwise, he was to be generally intimidating, which he always did well.

One place she wrangled deals on four different kinds of sugar - delivered. She chose vegetables like a pro, and fruit… she led with her nose there. She seemed to know just what she was looking for and she got it too. She was a crafty negotiator.

He learned a lot and didn't hardly try to talk her out of anything until…

"Ain't no way in the 'Verse we're gonna eat that many bananas before they go bad." He growled into her ear.

She grinned and let him lead her a short distance away. "Cargo." She explained quietly. "Endurance has a hard time importing fruit. Their climate doesn't let them produce much. Mostly they eat imported synthetics," She sighed. "What a sad way to be."

"Hey!" He'd lived on synthetics most of his adult life.

"Very sad." She insisted. "So, even though I'll sell at considerably below market value on Endurance, I will more than triple my buying price." She made distracting circles on his arm. "There is an open request notice on the cortex, it is smaller than most would bother to deal with, which is why it hasn't been filled. But it is for the school system. The profit would not cover fuel for the trip, but we're headed there anyway. We will deliver in under four days, the fruit will not spoil."

"Is it gonna take up our practice space?" He asked. He would really miss training if they didn't have it. He loved watching her move.

"No, we can pile the crates up under the catwalk. We can rig crash netting just in case."

"What about fuel with so much extra mass?" He asked practically. As far as he knew, the boat would be flying heavier than he'd ever seen her, between cargoes and foodstuffs.

She shook her head. "Factored in." She told him. "I'm good."

He nodded, careful not to smile while the merchant could see. "You're good. Mal might have a fit, but its your money."

She grinned. "I'll manage Mal, now you frown at this poor man. Don't forget your role."

She returned to the nervous merchant. Jayne watched intimidatingly as she made her deal.

The little man sweated more than was needed for the heat.

When she looked up at him so hopefully, Jayne had a hard time saying no, but he knew she meant him to, so he scowled and shook his head slightly.

She sighed, and looked back at the merchant.

"Maybe we can't…" River began.

The man, sensing the loss of the sale, made a much better offer and River jumped on it. Jayne sighed and shrugged like he didn't care what she did.

"That was good." River said after she'd arranged delivery and they were walking back to the ship. "I think you questioning actively at the beginning lowered the price. We'll have to use that ploy again."

"Was the price you settled on good?" Jayne asked.

"It was lower than he ever planned to go," River grinned like a kid. "It was the quantity I was buying that sealed it for him. He will be able to go home earlier than he planned, which makes his stay less expensive. He is also relieved to be able to get home in time for his daughter's birthday."

"You get that much detail out of reading a person?" He asked, worried about some of his own thoughts.

"Only when I'm really trying." She qualified. She glanced up at him shyly. "It used to be all jumbled together, the things you worry about are less relevant than you fear. He was thinking strongly about each of those things, my walls were down and I was concentrating on him."

"Walls?" Jayne asked.

"Inside my mind." She explained. "I block out most day to day thoughts, strong emotions attract my attention, but I can block myself from understanding them if I choose."

"So you don't know what I'm thinking right now?" Jayne asked.

She eyed him quizzically. "Not exactly. Should I try?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes in training I try to think real loud. Do you…"

"Do I pick up on it?" She smiled. "Yes, once I figured out I should be looking."

"Does it sound different when I try hard?" He asked. He'd wondered that for a while.

She paused before answering. "It's not that it sounds different, more like those thoughts are more structured. You repeat it over and over and put force behind it that is different than regular emotion." She paused again. "You're the only one I've ever known who does that, deliberately forms thoughts that are meant to be read."

"Huh. It just seemed like a good idea." He said. "It could be to our advantage in a pinch. I can try to do it more if…"

She nodded "Yes, it could be to our advantage.

They wandered on with her shopping list.

Most of her purchases were to be delivered, but Jayne still ended up weighted down by dozens of little boxes and bags before they made their way back to the ship.

Simon was waiting for them, pacing the airlock.

"Why aren't you out with Kaylee?" River asked before her brother got a word in.

"I was worried about you." Simon said. "You've been gone all day!"

River rolled her eyes. "Go set all that down, _huo ban_." She said to Jayne. "On the dinning table will be fine for now."

Jayne looked from one sibling to the other, then decided it weren't really cowardly to do what he was told. She could handle her brother. Still, he tossed down his packages and went back to listen in case his girl needed him.

"We told everyone we were going out." She was saying.

"Last time you came back drunk." Doc said with quiet rage.

Jayne snorted softly.

"Grow up, Simon. Or at least realize I have, I'm in charge of buying our food now. Are you going to squawk like this every time I go out the airlock?"

"When you go out with Jayne, yes." Simon said.

Jayne was worried that would be the Doc's main problem.

River's voice lowered dangerously. "Jayne is my partner and my friend. I like to be with him. Not to mention that I'm paying him to act intimidating when I transact business dealings. He and I will be leaving the ship together at almost every port from now on. Deal with it."

She left while her brother was still speechless. Storming up the steps in her hard soled boots, she actually made a decent racket. Jayne retreated, getting back to the table before she made it that far.

"Stupid brother. He does not progress on schedule." She said, pressing her forehead against his arm. "Sorry."

Jayne half shrugged and smoothed a hand down her hair.

"He is right to be suspicious of me." He murmured, thinking on all the times he'd kissed her today.

She pushed away from him. "None of his business." She fumed, sorting the parcels and putting the food away.

Jayne decided to hold his tongue, since his last statement hadn't been what she wanted to hear.

"He should leave his sister alone." She slammed a cupboard door. It bounced and she closed it more deliberately.

"He shouldn't worry. She isn't a baby. He no longer stuffs her veins full of foreign drugs. She is as sane and whole as she is ever likely to be. Simon should leave her alone."

On the last three words her voice escalated until she was shrieking. She stamped her foot and pounded her fist on the sturdy wooden table.

Jayne wanted to touch her. He wanted to offer comfort, but frankly, he was afraid of her.

"River?" He said quietly.

She launched herself at him and he held her until she stopped shaking.

"I'm all right." She said quietly. "Thank you." She touched the wet spot on his shirt. "Sorry."

"Right." Jayne said. "That's over, then?"

"Yes, sorry." She looked up at him, pulling her loosened hair out of her face. "Still not entirely stable."

"Um, I could be wrong, but most sane people have angry fits too." He shrugged.

They continued to stow the parcels away.

"Stupid brother." She grumbled wryly.

"Did he take off somewhere?" Jayne was hopeful.

"He went to catch up with Kaylee." River frowned. "I'll have to apologize later, but I'm not backing down from what I said to him."

"I was listening." Jayne admitted. "I didn't hear anything you should take back."

She shrugged, still frowning.

"Did you mean that about the drugs?" Jayne asked. "You're doing without most of them now?"

"All." She said firmly. "Except the contraceptive."

"Gah…" He couldn't let himself think about that one. "You're doing alright without them?"

"The operation to regenerate my amygdala when we went to Persephone just after Miranda was at least partially successful."

He grinned. "That's wonderful news. I…"

She smiled back. "Yes, Simon weaned me off the last of my medications just over a month ago."

"So before you…" Before she pointed herself out to him.

She nodded. "Before I apologized that night." She looked down at the box in her hands and found a place for it. "I was waiting for the drugs to be gone. I wanted a clear head. I still wasn't myself with them."

Jayne really didn't know what to say to that. He understood she'd been planning a long time, but she kept saying things that underlined the seriousness of her purpose.

"A person who relies on drugs to keep her sanity is not fit to make her own choices." She said quietly.

"Simon still…"

"Still sees me that way. It layers upon the idea of protecting his baby sister." She sighed. "Perhaps he always will."

Jayne stroked his thumb along her cheek.

She smiled up at him, her mood shifting. "Let me wash my face and we can go wait for our deliveries."

He smiled back. "I have something to show you too, it should be done by now, Zoë agreed to supervise the workmen for me while we were out."

She washed her face in the kitchen sink and followed him down to the cargo bay.

Jayne cycled the airlock open to let the flower scented air in. He turned them towards the swing under the catwalk.

"Oh my," River breathed. "It's so beautiful."

The swing had been transformed while they were out. It now resembled an overstuffed couch, upholstered in the drapery he'd gotten from Inara.

"We'll have to haul it up if our cargo is messy like them cows." He said.

River crossed the room to it. There was almost nothing left to show that there was a metal frame under the padding.

She sat on the seat, then lay on it, stroking the back of the seat. "I could sleep here. It's so wonderful."

He laughed to see her all sprawled out and comfortable looking. She looked up at him questioning and he formed in his mind a firm picture of her laying there, stretching like a cat.

She laughed and sat up, patting the seat beside her. They sat together quietly talking as they waited.

* * *

The inevitable anger from Mal over the sugar was no less funny, although lesser in force, than over the flour. Of course, it didn't take longer than it took to bite into the cake River made for Mal's anger to disappear.

"You're gonna make us all fat." Mal complained.

Jayne grinned around his fork. "Not the way she drives us every morning."

He scraped the last bit of frosting from his plate and resisted the urge to lick it up. He thought about trying to steal the little sugar flower off River's plate.

She hunched over her cake defensively, pushing it a little further from him. "I wouldn't try it." She growled.

"Play nice." Zoë said, tipping the rest of her slice of cake onto Jayne's plate.

"You alright?" Mal asked Zoë.

She just nodded.

Jayne saw River turn that distanced, evaluating look on Zoë, but she soon relaxed, so Jayne knew not to worry.

Simon and Kaylee started arguing good naturedly over something they'd seen out in the market. Jayne formed a mental picture of the two of them, old and grey, bickering. He pushed it to the front of his mind.

River glanced at him sideways, brow furrowed.

Huh. Alright. He made a picture of River and himself, old, grey and kicking each other's pigus on the training mat.

River laughed out loud, which was completely inappropriate to the conversation the rest of the table was having. He smirked. Everyone turned to look at River.

Her giggles subsided slowly. "Jayne is telling jokes." She explained.

All eyes turned on him. He couldn't quite contain his laughter. It came out in a small gasp, quickly squashed.

"Ain't said nuthin." He tried to look like he didn't know what she was talking about, but ended up grinning instead.

River shook her head. "He can be very funny."

The rest of the crew looked uneasy, but slowly went back to their conversations.

River finished the cake part of her dessert and carefully lifted the sugar-flower on her fork. Her tongue shot out and caressed the tip of one of the petals.

Jayne shifted in his seat, watching her. Did she realize how sexifying she was being?

The corners of her mouth turned up.

Yup, she knew. He chuckled.

"Telling more jokes, Jayne?" Mal asked.

Jayne cleared his throat and tore his eyes from River. "Nope, she's telling them now." He jerked his thumb at River, who actually did look all innocent like she hadn't done nuthin. She must have had practice doing that, being a younger sister and all.

"Care to share with the rest of the table?" Mal asked, "I'm sure we could all do with a laugh."

"Nope." Jayne said, his eyes darting back to River's. They both burst out laughing again.

"My humor is often inappropriate." River said demurely when her giggles calmed.

Jayne glanced around. Mal was looking miffed. He hated when he missed a joke. Zoë's gaze was tolerant, Jayne thought she might have caught the reason for his last laugh. Simon and Kaylee just looked confused.

"Crazy." Jayne said, shrugging and making the interplanetary sign for 'touched in the head.'

River stuck her tongue out at him and he guffawed again.

"Just because it's true, doesn't mean its nice to say so." She said the whole sentence straight faced, then started giggling again.

Jayne reached out, he couldn't help himself, he brushed her hair away from her face and over her shoulder. Then he picked his fork back up, hoping nobody was gonna comment on that little slip up.

"So, what's the new cargo?" Mal asked. "My boat smells funny."

"Mostly bananas." River said. "We will have fresh fruit as well as vegetables this run, and enough dehydrated fruit to last ages."

"Bananas?" Mal frowned.

"Mostly." River agreed. She deliberately placed the rest of the flower on the tip of her tongue and closed her lips around it.

Her eyes darted over to Jayne, who swallowed hard. River's lips quirked again.

"I'll be in my bunk." Jayne said, not caring who was interested.


	17. River's Letter

River entered the common area slowly, looking… Nervous?

She had both hands behind her back. That drew his attention to her chest immediately.

He chided himself for not focusing on what was wrong.

"_Huo ban_" He met her eyes squarely.

She bit her lip. That led his attention away from her manner too.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" He asked.

She came closer slowly.

"River?" He was starting to get worried now. "Did I…?"

She shook her head slowly. "I…" She took a deep breath. "I wrote to my mother. Would you look at the letter?" She sounded sad and unsure.

"Yeah. You have it there?" Jayne smiled, trying to let his tension fade slowly so she wouldn't notice.

She nodded and pulled her hands from behind her back. River handed him her letter.

He sighed when he saw her writing. At least he could read it. She had clear and strong penmanship.

She sat beside him while he concentrated on it, only distracting him slightly.

Mother,

I hope you read this.

I apologize for the subterfuge. I do not know if you are eager for communication from your wayward children. Likewise, please accept that I would have informed you of my situation at the 'Academy' if censorship had not prevented me.

Simon is well and happy. His skills are desperately needed out here. He is even in love. You would like her.

You would like my partner too. Daddy will hate him, though, they are too much alike. Totally different, but alike.

I had a hard time at first, but now I am well. I am not planning to return to Osiris to live, too much has happened to me. I don't think I would be comfortable in our social circles any longer.

I still dance, but in different ways. Thank you for the lessons with Miss Teredor, the cooking skills she taught me are immensely practical and useful.

I am using my degree. Practical applications of astrophysics have become even more fascinating to me than the purely theoretical ones I studied at home.

If you wish to, you may contact me at anytime aboard the ship _Serenity_. Please find enclosed a data disk with our encrypted contact information and still images of Simon, myself and our associates. I did the encrypting myself, please believe it will resist tampering.

Thank you for the love and care you always gave me.

I love you,

River

Jayne lowered the single sheet of paper and looked over at his bewitching…partner.

"You think I'm alike to your Pa?" He asked feeling confused.

River nodded. "In personality, not in appearance or…" She frowned. "He won't like you."

"Wouldn't think he would." Jayne grumbled. "Wouldn't have thought it was for being alike to him."

"He won't realize it either. Simon would disagree with me too." She shrugged. "He never saw Father as dangerous."

"You did?" Jayne's expression darkened. A kid shouldn't see the dark side of his own Pa.

"Not out loud." Her eyes got distant. "And not at home. At work, yes, and in public, he was dangerous… hard, powerful, intimidating." She shook her head. "It is difficult to verbalize the exact traits."

"Huh." Jayne handed the paper back to her. "Looks like a good letter. Firm, not begging anything and leaving it up to them to make the next contact without giving up your position."

She sighed pleased. "I'm including a still picture of Simon and Kaylee. Will you pose for one with me?"

Jayne froze. "You sure?" That was almost as serious as introducing them.

River nodded, looking shy. "I have one of the rest of the crew too. It would… please me, if you were in the picture of myself that I send to my parents."

Jayne still wanted to hesitate, but how could he say no to that?

"You want I should clean up?" He looked down at his clothes. He was neat and clean like usual, but this was for her folks…

"No," She smiled and cupped his cheek. "Be yourself."

"I mean I've got a suit somewhere."

River grinned her mischief grin. "What you have on is good… Maybe a few more weapons, like you're ready to go out on a job. Grenades."

Jayne could feel his mouth gaping open, but he couldn't seem to stop it. "I… No." Her parent's first impression of him would not be Rim-bred ape-man with guns.

She sighed dramatically. "Too bad. I could get all kitted up too…"

He laughed uneasily. "You _are_ pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"Mostly." She agreed. "Maybe we could take that capture and just not show it to my parents."

"What for?" He asked skeptically.

"For me to look at." River grinned. "I took pictures of me for you to look at."

"You did?" That interested him, although he didn't dare suppose they would be as graphic as the ones he'd taken down in his bunk right after their first date.

She nodded. "You want to see?"

"What kind of picture?" He probed.

River shrugged. "Just me when I was thinking of you."

"Really?" He beamed. "Yeah, I wanna see."

"Wait here." She dashed off to her bunk and returned moments later, giggling. "I was going to wait until the prints were ready, but I couldn't resist telling you."

His eyes widened. "There's prints?"

"I'm having them made on Endurance. They should be delivered while we're there." She fiddled with the controls on the viewer. "Here are the other images I'm sending to my parents."

She showed him Simon and Kaylee first. They were looking at the capture, smiling. Their bodies were leaned together, like lovers. It was good work.

"I took almost three minutes of motion capture, but this was the best moment." She pressed the advance button.

Zoë and Inara flanked Mal, all smiling.

"I'm next." She pressed the button again.

Jayne gasped.

In the image, River was covered from neck to ankle in what looked like a thin white sheet. It was pinned at each shoulder somehow.

Damn.

Didn't look like she had anything on underneath, either. The sheet thing wasn't quite see-thru, but it was close. On the little screen he could just barely make out the darker places that were her nipples and the shadows between her thighs.

Wow.

She was looking down at her empty hands as if she was holding something. Her hair was caught back with some sort of combs, then left to fall down her back and over her shoulders.

She advanced the screen. She was dressed the same, but now she was looking into the camera, smiling. One slender hand was on her hip, emphasizing her curves.

He knew that smile. It was her full bodied, I'm-pleased-with-you smile. The one that made him feel like he'd just won a million platinum.

Jayne looked from the screen to her face, stunned, shocked, amazed. Somehow these relatively tame images affected him more strongly than the raunchiest ones he had tucked away. Maybe it had something to do with being able to touch the real thing.

"I… how… why?"

River looked vulnerable. "Inara helped. I thought maybe, since you like pictures…" She shrugged. "Inara saw us leaving the restaurant on Pele's Orchard. She questioned me about it when she got home."

"What did you say?" Jayne asked, then he realized he wasn't even worried because… because he trusted River. Seemed like everyone would know soon, and he hadn't even gotten any real threats yet.

"We had a very long and satisfying girl talk session. We giggled over your very impressive masculine physique." She ran a hand over his bicep. "I sighed more than I ever have in my life. We're planning another session soon to include all of the women of _Serenity_."

Jayne swallowed uncomfortably. "The way I look makes women laugh?"

River's brow creased as she peered at him. "That isn't what I said."

"You said y'all giggled over me." He said stubbornly. "You said that just now."

"Ah." Her eyes widened. "No, the implication is flattering. Our laughter was appreciation, not ridicule." She flashed him a wicked little smirk. "You've never caught Inara watching you at the weight bench?"

"A few times, I guess." His eyes widened. "She was looking 'cause she wanted to see my body?" He'd never once gotten the impression Inara would be interested in him. Not once.

"Like a piece of art, viewed from afar." River smiled.

Jayne nodded. That was more or less how he'd always seen Inara. He'd never gotten over his first startled impression of her perfection.

"So you giggled appreciatively about me?"

She nodded. "And discussed hair, clothing and beauty enhancements. Few of which I currently employ. We discussed Mal too."

"You did?" Jayne was a little surprised she would admit that.

"Less enthralled giggling, more exasperated sighs. If he's not careful, Mal will lose her attention entirely. If she leaves _Serenity_ again she will not return."

"I've wondered about them since I first stepped on the boat. They never seem to get any closer, but they sure spark."

"Uh huh, they sure do." River agreed. "Inara thought they would finally connect when she didn't leave after Miranda. He has her so tangled in knots that she's started seeing clients again."

"To make him jealous?" Jayne asked.

"No." River smirked. "For stimulating, civilized conversation. She hasn't slept with any of them since before she went to the training house. Don't tell Mal. He needs to accept all of her."

"What? She just talks to fellows and they pay her?" Jayne wouldn't stand for that, himself. Except, was that what he was doing with River? Without the paying…

"That is correct."

"But…"

River's eyebrows raised. "The money isn't as good."

"Huh."

"A Companion never does anything she doesn't want to do. Being a Companion doesn't have to be about sex at all."

"Huh." He repeated. "Did any of the talking you did include sex secrets?"

River bit back a laugh. "Do you want me to get sex advice from Inara?"

Jayne started to say 'Hell yeah.' Then he wondered if he really did.

"I donno." He said finally.

River smiled a little quizzically. "Good answer."

"I don't want you to be her. I just…"

"Shh. I understand." She caressed his temple. "I caught it here."

Jayne relaxed, knowing she did get it if she said she did.

"There is one more picture." She said, nearly whispering. She advanced the frame.

"_Wo de ma_."

Her head and shoulders - bare shoulders - filled the screen. She stared at him, lust written all over her face.

"I was thinking of you." She repeated.

He had no words to say. His jaw hung loose in his face.

River's face took on her evaluating Reader look.

"You like it." She stated. It wasn't a question. Her voice was firm and full of feminine smugness.

"Gah." He agreed, trying to nod. "You made prints of these?"

She giggled and nodded. "Big ones to hang in your bunk like centerfolds."

"Gah." He repeated.

She reached over and turned the screen off. "Will you pose for me?" She ran a hand down his arm. "Lots of big guns, no shirt?" She was practically purring.

He stared at her blankly.

River took the little machine out of his hands and set it aside.

"Big sexy man for me to look at?" She grinned. "It'll be fun."

Jayne nodded, still speechless.

Jayne did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.


	18. Two Weeks

Jayne smiled when River walked into the room. She smiled boldly back. Her smile was all it took to get his groin tightening.

He threw down the outdoorsman magazine he'd been reading; it was no longer interesting.

She looked sort of like Inara'd gotten a hold of her. Her hair was piled up all fancy so that her neck was exposed. She had a real pretty neck. It was nice to see it like that, made a man want to nuzzle in and stay awhile…

Jayne patted the couch beside him and she glided into the room. His breath caught as her slinky dress moved with her, showing off her every curve in a wonderful way.

Inara must have painted up her face too, he thought as she came close. Not real obvious like some girls he'd met, she just looked more doll-like than usual. Come to think of it, he might have seen that kimono dress on the Companion a time or two as well.

He grinned up at her as she came close enough for her skirt to brush his pant leg.

She didn't need slinky things to catch his attention these days, but it felt good to know she'd dressed up to try. It reassured him she meant the whole relationship thing serious like. Not that he doubted that by now.

"You look real pretty." Jayne said, smiling up at her, projecting just a little of his reassuredness.

She sighed thru her smile, looking relived and settled gracefully into his lap. She snuggled in comfortably, her face tucked into his chest.

Well, that was new, she'd never gone right to sitting on him before. Ah, but damn it was good. He only hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her. His body didn't take even that long to respond.

She smelled different too, more Inara stuff. It wasn't too bad. She still mostly smelled like herself, and herself was a powerfully arousing scent.

"Did y'all have that girls night?" He asked. He started to caress her back, but his rough hands caught on the fine fabric of her gown. His hand moved to her neck instead, disconcerted.

"Yes." She murmured. "All the girls giggling, makeovers. We did Inara."

"Huh?" His mind hit the gutter.

"No, silly." She slapped his shoulder gently. "We gave Inara a makeover."

"Why? She's already…" His voice trailed off, he didn't want to make her mad. He liked this mood of River.

"Flawless." She agreed. "I know. That's the problem. She's always too perfect. We put her in Kaylee's best casual garments and braided her hair." She lifted her face so she could look at him. "You're allowed to call Inara beautiful. It is a simple statement of fact that does not bother me."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I don't want Inara." He muttered. "I want you."

"I know." She kissed him tenderly. "That's why you're allowed."

He kissed her back, only to be distracted by his other hand catching on the gorram slinky dress.

She murmured against his lips and guided the hand under the fabric to her bare knee. After a moment she broke off the kiss.

"You don't like the dress." She said sadly in that tone she used to state simple facts.

"Its really pretty." He said. "Calls attention to all your best curves. Just don't feel like I can touch it none, my hands are too rough."

She nodded. "Unpleasant tactile sensations." She kissed the palm resting by her neck. "I like your rough hands."

She bit her lip for a moment. Then she leaned back and started pulling his shirt out of his pants.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" He halfheartedly tried to corral her hands.

"Removing your outer garment for better enjoyment." River said, not letting him stop her. She dropped the shirt on the floor at his feet.

Then she leaned forward into his embrace, moving so her silk clad body rubbed against his bare chest.

"_Wo de ma_." He groaned. "Ah, _bao bei_ you're killing me."

She tensed and looked deep into his eyes. "You've never called me that before."

He panicked. "What? Is it alright? I mean…" _Ai ya_ he really didn't want her to stop or move away.

She placed her fingers over his mouth.

"I like it." She replaced her fingers with her lips.

Reassured, he snuck his hand back to her calf and she moaned her approval.

Her hands busily explored the wide expanse of skin she'd uncovered. She continued to rub their bodies together in that maddening way.

His brain told him he should stop. He'd promised her that he would wait, and this was getting a lot hotter a lot sooner than usual. Then his fingers told him there was a sweet spot right above her knee that made her moan into his mouth, and he told himself just a few moments more.

A tinny phrase of music broadcast over _Serenity's_ intercom. Jayne barely noticed it, but River responded by withdrawing slightly and peppering kisses across his face. Her hands moved to his shoulders and rubbed in what he recognized as a gentling manner.

"Jayne?" She said between kisses. "_Huo ban_."

"Yeah?" His hands stilled. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. _Ai ya_ she wanted to talk. He could tell.

"It has been 337 hours since the end of our first date." River said pressing little kisses against his neck.

"_Bao bei_ you need to stop that if you want to talk. Three hundred and huh?" He shook his head slightly. "Why?"

She sighed. "Three hundred and thirty seven." She repeated. "I added an hour to our agreed upon timeframe so I wouldn't be cheating. You didn't specify Olympus weeks, which would add 37 minutes to every day. Using Cerus weeks would have been cheating for sure, only six days instead of seven. I used the standard interplanetary week, measured relative to our spacio-temporal experience. Relativistic speeds gave room for cheating too."

"River. Help me out here." He stroked her hair. "I don't get what you're telling me. My brain isn't…" He groaned as she shifted in his lap. "Isn't in my head right now."

She watched him quizzically. "I am referring to our agreed upon two week period of 'walking out' before 'getting to sweeties.'"

Realization slowly surfaced in his blood deprived brain. "Oh."

"The time has elapsed. Is our courtship advanced enough to enter the mutually satisfying physical phase?" Her tone was calm, conversational, but her eyes were still darkened, aroused.

"Gah. I…" Oh yeah, he was ready. More than ready, his body cried, so much more. "River, are you sure? Really sure?"

She gave him one of those incredulous 'I can't believe you were dense enough to ask that' looks, like she was so good at.

"Jayne does not remember." She said slowly. "River was sure two weeks ago. Jayne said wait."

He could tell she was using the smallest words she could manage in an effort to make him understand.

Part of him said he should be offended, but he wasn't, he couldn't be. He wasn't sure he did understand.

"I… what do you mean?" He managed.

She looked at him blankly. "Sexin?" She said in a growl that sounded a lot like him, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, look, I'm just…" He stopped. "I don't… I mean…" He tried to form his worries silently in his brain to project them to her.

"Jayne is still unsure. He queries the significance of our proposed sexual interaction." She said slowly. "Ah, it signifies a logical progression of the relationship. The next step; permanence is not implied. Short term is still a possibility." She tilted her head in that cute, inquiring way. "Shall we attempt the physical and discuss again after a suitable period of time?"

"You want to get to sexin and talk about it later?" He translated.

She nodded with hope and pleading in her eyes.

"But you don't want to say now where we'll end up."

"I have hopes, but there are multiple satisfactory outcomes. The next step for all of them involves physical intimacy for an indeterminate time period."

"Oh." He let his brain relax. "Um, alright." Then another thought surfaced which caused his whole body to tense. "Are you a virgin?"

Her mouth fell open, "It matters?"

"Hell yes it matters." He hated the thought of hurting her that way. Sex was supposed to be enjoyable for both people, not torture for the girl.

"He won't want her as a sweetie if she's not?" She looked worried.

"No, it doesn't matter like that, its just…" He rubbed his face then his hair with one big hand. "Just that you weren't lying to that whore when you told her I was big all over. I don't want to hurt you, _bao bei_."

"Oh." She looked pleased. "That's different. I have never had sexual relations with anyone, but…" She sped up her words and put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "He is referring to the rupturing of her hymen, which has already occurred. No problem, long gone, doctor went snip snip." She made scissor motions with her fingers. "Social custom on Osiris. I was twelve, big party after, part of the woman making ritual at menarche. I'll tell you all about it sometime when we're not interrupting intimacies."

"Oh." He said, pretty sure he'd caught the basic meaning in all of that.

"May we resume?" She asked hopefully.

"All this talk didn't ruin the mood?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not for me, your concern for my wellbeing has confirmed my faith in your suitability as a sexual partner."

"Right." He said, kissing her lips gently. "Where were we?"

"About here." River said playfully, repositioning his hand under her skirt. "Almost here." She loosened the sash of her dress and it gaped open. She guided his hand inside. What she had on underneath was more touchable, something lacy…

"And I was about here." She kissed him deeply, rubbing against his chest again.

Neither of them noticed the sound of footsteps.

"Gah!" It was a very Mal-like exclamation, although pitched a little higher than usual. "What is going on here?"

Hands stilled, lips parted, River rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Jayne, are you taking advantage of my pilot?" Mal asked threateningly.

River's eyes hardened. She closed her gown and tied it tight. "Make no mistake, captain." She stood angrily. "If advantage were being taken here, I would be taking it, not him."

Mal took a step back.

"However, as I have obtained his consent, and we are both adults." She continued. "What we do is our business."

Jayne admired the view. She was magnificent angry. Mostly he was glad all that angry weren't pointed at him.

"Oh, well," Mal was still inching away. "Maybe all that advantage taking could be done somewhere else? Like not on my boat?"

River looked from one man to the other. "No, but compromise is possible. Privacy may be warranted."

Jayne nodded, "Privacy." He muttered. He'd completely forgotten they were in a public area of the ship. Very distracting woman.

"At the very least!" Mal exclaimed. "What if your brother had walked in? What about the passengers?"

"Simon is similarly occupied elsewhere." She grinned cheekily. "If Ward had walked in, maybe he'd stop trying to hit on me."

Jayne growled. "Is that gorram puppy giving you trouble?"

"Shh, _huo ban._" She stepped back so she could lay a hand on his shoulder. "No cause for concern."

Jayne figured he might be jealous. It worried him a little, but he pushed away the worry.

"My brother shall become accustomed to our physical displays of affection eventually, after several attempts on Jayne's life." She smiled down at Jayne. "Don't worry, _ai ren_ he'll stop before I let you be dead."

Mal groaned. "Just go away. Shoo. Shoo."

River grasped Jayne's hand and tugged him to his feet.

"Your quarters or mine?" She asked him playfully, running her hands over his bare chest.

Mal groaned. "Stop that." He ordered. "Go away, just go."

"Poor captain, you should ask Inara what it would mean to be her lover. You might be surprised." She tugged her man towards the crew quarters. "Come on, ai ren," She grinned at Mal. "We'll be in Jayne's bunk."

"Wait, I was looking for you, River." Mal said sternly. "Why is my boat making peculiar noises?"

"A simple marker of elapsed time." River said. "You mustn't be concerned. Everything is shiny."

Jayne leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Out." Mal ordered, pointing them in the direction they wanted to be heading anyway.

As they reached Jayne's bunk, they heard Inara's voice.

"Is there a problem, Mal?"

"What happened to you!?" Mal was sticking his foot in for sure.

River giggled and shook her head, proceeding him into his bunk.

* * *

Note: There is a hot little interlude between this chapter and the next. It is only available on my LJ. Homepage link in my profile. No underage people, please. 


	19. Revelations

Waking up next to River was an enlightening experience in itself. She cuddled.

They'd woken each other at least once during the night.

"Twice." She mumbled.

He hadn't been sure if the second time was a dream.

"I'm not sure you actually woke up." She conceded, wriggling next to him.

"Hmm." He lazily ran the hand she wasn't sleeping on over her back.

"You're not sleeping now." She purred, sounding more awake with every word.

"I could be." He argued, speaking aloud for the first time. "One good wet dream, though." He kissed the top of her head. The ship would be waking soon.

"You want me to go?" She asked, lifting herself so she could look at him.

"No." He whispered. Never.

She rubbed her temple distractedly. "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude. Half asleep it is harder to differentiate between verbal and non-verbal input. Harder to block my mind in."

"Shh." He gathered her in and stroked her hair. "Don't worry. 'S all shiny."

She relaxed against his chest.

"Are you sore?" He asked after a moment.

"Maybe." She propped her chin on her hands so she could see him. "Feels good."

Then she sighed heavily. "You're right, the ship is waking up. I should go."

Jayne let his hands drop to his sides, but she didn't go. She stroked his forehead instead, running fingers over his hair. Jayne let his eyes fall shut, just enjoying the touching.

"Only Zoë so far." She reported. "The baby wakes her up, too much kicking."

He tried not to think about how good it would be if she could just stay right where she was forever. If she left, she might not come back. He wasn't sure he could bear that, so he pushed the thoughts away.

"We'll talk to Simon today." She said, absently testing the stubble on his cheek.

"Do we gotta?" He groaned. Lynching time.

She raised her pretty eyebrows. "You'd rather sneak?"

"Wouldn't you?" He sighed. "Your brother is just so… uptight."

She shook her head. "If we sneak and are caught, the fallout will be worse if we ever break up."

"Break up?" He choked out numbly. He saw the white hot rage building behind his closed eyelids.

He opened his eyes to find her staring at him curiously.

"Such sudden anger. I didn't intend to imply I wanted us to break up now. Unless…" She bit her lip uncertainly. "Was once enough for you?"

"No." His mouth whispered it, but his mind screamed.

"Good. I might have had to change your mind if you thought you were getting rid of me after only one night." She continued to slowly massage his face. "Does the anger mask fear? Can't tell, too deep, not prying, not allowable."

"River." He said, caressing a spot he now knew would make her squirm. "I'm right here, _bao bei_ talk to me, not about me."

Her eyes lost their glazed look. "Sorry, _ai ren_ unexpected emotions are distracting. Perhaps the possibility of eventual separation is an inappropriate topic for the morning-after discussion. I warned you about my propensity for inappropriate topics. Where were we? Ah, yes. I said we should inform Simon, you would rather sneak, I would rather be open."

"Something like that." Jayne agreed.

"I don't want to sneak." She said again. "Sneaking is for little children who think they have done something wrong. I'm no child." She caressed him, kissing his neck and shoulder. "Is this wrong?"

He couldn't find breath to answer, but he'd never felt something so right in his life.

"Are you ashamed of me?" River frowned.

"No! Gorramit, River, its just…" He trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

She'd stilled as soon as he began talking, listening intently. She relaxed, frowning when he didn't continue.

"Words are important to me, Jayne. They make things real."

"I know that." Jayne grumbled. "Just like I know you weren't really snooping on purpose when you first woke up. River, I ain't at all ashamed of you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just can't imagine why you ain't ashamed of me."

"Silly man." She kissed him briefly. "We'll have to work on that. Don't worry about Simon, I can handle him, no lynching allowed."

"Alright, I guess everyone else already knows, don't they?" He wasn't thick enough to miss that it was a Really Bad Idea to hide just from her brother.

"Pretty much." She agreed. "All the women know. The captain has been your confidant, that just leaves Simon. He would be hurt if we kept it from him."

"I already said alright." He grumbled. "Honestly, woman, don't beat a dead duck."

She looked at him quizzically for a moment then laughed.

"I like to see you laugh." He brushed hair back from her face.

"What about this, do you like this too?" She kissed his neck at the base of his neck, shimmying against him.

"You're stirring me up, woman." He growled, spanning her waist with both caressing hands.

"Mm, I know. I can feel you." She nipped at his collarbone. "Delicious. We have some time, its early yet."

"You're wearing me out, woman."

She grinned, an expression rather like the smile she wore when she was brawling for the fun of it.

"That's the plan, lover." She said cockily.

"The plan?" He shifted so they were both on their sides in the bed. "You still plotting against me, _bao bei_?"

"Always." She gasped as his hands unerringly caressed areas that aroused her. "Her brain flows in those terms."

Then she gave up thinking and sought his lips.

All of their urgency was gone, replaced by tender touching. They spent two long leisurely hours moving sweet and slow.

* * *

When they could no longer delay the start of the day, River made pancakes for breakfast.

Jayne had never told her, but they were his favorite. It was the breakfast his Ma had made him most often when he was growing up. River did a few things different, what with the real flour and everything. She somehow even managed a sort of syrup to put on them.

People trickled in when the smell started to fill the ship. His regular seat let him watch as she moved about the kitchen.

_Ai ya_ she sure was pretty and graceful and all manner of sexy. She met his eyes, smiling. And she was his.

Jayne tried not to notice the curious glances she was getting from the women on the boat. Seemed like they all might know things, girl talk being what it was.

He noticed his plate was empty, just in time to see River headed his way with more food. He caressed her leg under the table when she leaned over his shoulder, pressing her breasts into his back.

The chattering passengers finished first, they wandered off below decks to play some game. It were nice the way they respected crew spaces, not all passengers did that. It didn't occur to him that River had served them first and then suggested activities so they would go below.

Doc and Kaylee finally straggled in and River set full plates before them almost right away.

"Thanks, River, that looks real good." Kaylee mumbled sleepily.

River brought her own plate to the table, taking the empty seat next to Jayne. She immediately placed a very distracting hand on his thigh.

River ate calmly while Jayne grew more and more agitated. Everyone who mattered in the 'Verse was sitting at the table, what was she waiting for?

His growing tension was tying his gut in knots, and that little hand moved across his leg in enticing ways, trying to distract him.

"Simon." She said finally. "Are you awake yet, ge ge?"

"Maybe." The doctor said, blinking up at her. "Why?"

"Because you only really yell when you're still asleep." River speared another dainty little section of pancake on her fork.

"Is that so?" Kaylee's eyes widened and she looked from one sibling to the other. "I'll have to remember that."

Simon rubbed one eye. "River, are you going to say something that's going to make me want to yell at you?"

"Uh huh." She agreed, calmly eating another bite. "I surely am."

Jayne had relaxed as soon as River started talking. Waiting over, fight about to begin. Action.

"I'm going to tell you something you _really_ don't want to hear." River told her brother quietly. "I'd rather you didn't try to yell at me, because it won't change my mind."

Simon set his fork down, looking even more alert. "Go ahead, _mei mei_ what is it?"

Jayne slipped his hand under the table and picked up the hand resting on his leg. He squeezed it gently.

"I have chosen Jayne as my lover." She said the words casually, as if she often announced such things.

Simon's face froze. "How? When? Why?" He stuttered.

She gave him an 'exasperated sister' look. "According to evidence you know how, the physicality is fairly universal. I seduced him last night."

"No, River, oh no!" His moans escalated.

"Ah, you aren't awake yet." She ate another bite off her plate.

"Yes I am!" Simon was really yelling now. "River this is… This… No! I mean why?"

"Somehow I don't think you really want me to answer that." River suddenly looked dangerous. "You wouldn't answer if I asked 'Why Kaylee?' now would you?"

"River, this is different."

"How?" Her chin rose a little.

"He's… He's Jayne!" Then Simon's voice got deadly quiet. "That man is twice your age. He's mean, he doesn't care about you or anyone else." Simon's voice lowered even more as he added in a hissing voice. "He's a whoremongerer."

"Whoremongerer?" Jayne whispered in River's direction.

"Archaic term." She muttered to him before speaking to her brother again. "He isn't that old, besides, age doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. How old are you, Jayne?" Simon demanded civilly.

Jayne couldn't think up the right answer. It wasn't something he worried much about most of the time. What day was it anyway? His mouth dropped open and he turned to River for support.

"When were you born, huo ban?" She asked quietly.

That he knew. He told her.

"Thirty one." She announced. "Only thirteen years difference." She raised her chin in triumph or defiance.

The truth of the wrongness made Jayne's stomach turn. River squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"Simon, tell me, how exactly does that differ from our own parents?" She tilted her head enquiringly.

Simon's face was turning purple.

"Simon, how is it different?" She repeated, challenging.

Doc sighed and rolled his eyes. "The gap is three years less." He conceded.

"What about Father's favorite among my suitors?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I was fourteen when I knew him, how old would he be now?"

"Don't." Simon said shortly.

The siblings stared each other down. River won.

"Age is an irrelevant detail." She said firmly.

"That doesn't change the fact that this is Jayne." Simon said coldly. "All he cares about are his guns, his whores and his pay."

"And River." Jayne said quietly.

"What?" Simon practically yelled.

Jayne wilted under the stares of the entire table. Most of the faces were shocked or blank, but River smiled encouragingly up at him.

"Well, sure I always cared about them things, but…" He glanced around again. "I ain't altogether uncaring when it comes to River." He finished lamely.

"Isn't he sweet?" River said, mostly to the other women.

"Jayne ain't sweet." Jayne said just as Simon said, "No he is not."

The two men looked at each other, only Simon glaring.

"Are you really sure about this, _mei mei_ I mean, look at him, he's the untrained ape-man."

"Hey." Jayne said resentfully.

River turned to look at Jayne consideringly, as if she had never heard her brother use the term before.

"Yes, he is." She said after a moment. "But he's my ape-man."

"Hey!" Jayne repeated.

River smirked up at him in that half mocking way he was getting used to.

"Not mine?" She asked, arching her brow.

"No, the other thing." He grumbled.

"Ah, the ape thing." Her dancing eyes almost made him forget his irritation. "One of your most endearing qualities, _huo ban_."

"River…he's just going to hurt you." Simon pleaded. "Can't you see that?"

"I see a lot of things, Simon." River said cryptically.

Simon turned his anger on Jayne. "If you hurt my sister, I swear, I will flay off your skin and feed it to you. _Dong ma?_ And that's just the beginning."

"Eww." Kaylee said, dropping her fork.

"Fair enough." Jayne said simply, looking down at his plate and stirring it up a bit.

"What?" Simon asked.

Jayne shrugged. "If I hurt your sister, I figure I deserve whatever you can come up with." He winced. "So long as we're clear that doesn't include quarrels or thumping her in training or even breaking her in training. We get pretty rough sometimes."

River beamed up at him and Kaylee smiled dreamily, so Jayne figured he'd done alright.

"I'm mad." Simon muttered. "How long have I been totally insane?" He asked Mal in a conversational tone.

"Longer than you think." Mal said. "Seen it coming a long ways off, myself." Mal sipped at his reconstituted orange juice substitute. "Then again, you don't see them move together out on jobs. A bit eerie, maybe, but I'm not sure she's the only reader on board."

"I ain't no reader." Jayne protested.

Mal just shrugged.

"You're not going to stop this?" Simon asked Mal incredulously.

"Nope." Mal shook his head. "I've given up on them already."

"What? Why?"

"I'm afraid of your sister." Mal said straight faced.

River was the only one who laughed.

"Tain't funny, little one, just the honest truth." He looked around. "Girl's likely to break me in half if I try to get between them."

Mal shuddered. "But no sexing on the couches, or in public spaces." He waved his fork at River. "And that goes double for you two." His fork turned on Simon and Kaylee.

"A little late for that rule, sir." Zoë deadpanned. "The couch downstairs is the most comfortable… Well, maybe the pilot chair, but the controls sometimes get in the way. I suppose the crash chairs can be…"

"_Ta ma de_. You are no kind of help at all." Mal complained.

All the women exchanged glances and then started giggling.

"What?" Mal demanded. "What's the joke?"

Jayne smirked but bit his lips to try to hide it.

"Jayne?" Mal gave him his dangerous look, it was mighty funny.

Jayne shook his head. "Ain't a gonna."

"But it's a funny joke, sweetie." River said. "Mal wants to know."

"Nu'uh," He said, "Ain't happening."

River pursed her lips but must have sensed he was serious, because she didn't push. He thought he would blush for sure if he had to explain that one. It weren't good for the image to go around blushing. Maybe she sensed that too, because her face softened into a sweet smile.

Jayne cleared his throat. "You just might not want to go saying that if you don't want to be laughed at. I ain't saying why."

"Saying what?" Simon asked, "_Ta ma de_?"

"Anytime, sugar." Kaylee drawled thru the giggles, batting her eyes at Simon. "Anytime."

Simon and Mal both blushed.

"I told ya you didn't want to know." Jayne said.

"Well, Jayne, I never thought I'd have to thank you for being adult enough not to tell a dirty joke, but you're right, I'd rather not have heard that one. Not Funny." He told the ladies.

"If you say so, sir." Zoë said calmly.

That started the rest of the women giggling again.

"We are way off topic here." Simon said. "Isn't anyone going to take my side in this? Kaylee?"

"Don't look at me." Kaylee held up her hands. "Jayne is nicer than you give him credit for. He has been a true friend to me the whole time I've known him."

"Jayne ain't nice; ain't sweet." He grumbled, rather pleased Kaylee would speak for him.

"Zoë? Inara?" Simon pleaded.

"I'm just glad she told you, doctor." Zoë said. "Rather than let you walk in on them someday." She cleared her throat. "I'm not against it at all. A family boat works smoother if all the adults are paired off squarely."

Zoë would know about that, having grown up a spacer brat.

"Hey, this ain't a family boat." Mal protested.

"If you say so, sir." Zoë said almost sadly, rubbing her belly.

"I am inclined to trust River's judgment." Inara spoke up. "I'm sure she must see something in him that isn't reflected on the surface."

"Oh." River said, running a hand over Jayne's shoulder. "Maybe, but the surface is a considerable inducement in itself."

River and Inara exchanged a knowing glance, missed by Mal and most of the others, but Kaylee snickered softly.

"Hey." Jayne grabbed her hand and looked significantly around the table.

River put on her reader face for a moment, then shook her head. "They will all become accustomed to us touching in front of them, _ai ren_. I want to begin as I plan to continue." She half stood, both her hands still caught in his, and kissed his lips briefly.

He pulled her into his lap, tucking her head under his chin. "Whatever you say, _bao bei_."

"I'm not ashamed of you." She said for only him to hear.

Jayne slowly became aware of Doc's shrieking and stuttering.

"Not ashamed either." He whispered back. "Just trying to spare your brother."

River looked over at Simon and stuck out her tongue.

"You're right." She sighed. "I'll be in the cargo bay. Training starts in an hour for whoever wants to come."

She kissed Jayne again before she stood.

"Be happy for me, _ge ge_." She said in parting.

"Well." Mal said when she was gone. "That went surprisingly well."

"Did it?" Simon asked mournfully.

"Uh, yeah." Mal said. "Nobody got shot."

Simon looked hopeful. "May I borrow a gun?"

"Um, no." Mal said firmly. "No shooting Jayne."

"What makes you sure the bullet isn't for me?" Simon arched a brow.

"Right, no shooting crew members, or passengers or…"

"Mal." Inara cut in.

"Yes, especially no shooting Mal."

"Mal." Inara said again.

"What?"

"You're not helping."

"Oh."


	20. Tables and Wool

Jayne ran the mini-vac over the shavings he'd just made and inspected the results. Just a little more right there. He picked up the right blade and made a tiny cut on the toothpick sized chair leg he was carving.

Nice.

He placed the knife back in its case and closed it with a click.

He attached the tiny disk sander to the end of his vac. Can't be too careful about ventilation on a boat like this. Sanding something so small was going to take precision and concentration.

He sighed. No putting it off anymore.

"Doctor." He said in a conversational tone.

Simon peeked guiltily around the corner.

"You might as well come in if you have something to say." Jayne folded his hands and waited.

The younger man entered the dinning area nervously.

"Ain't gonna hurt you, Doc." Jayne sucked at his teeth. "River wouldn't like that none."

Jayne picked up the tiny tabletop he'd finished sanding earlier and started buffing it with an oiled rag.

"Sit down and say what's on your mind." Jayne offered.

Simon sat. "Perhaps I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to say."

Jayne grunted. "Threats, yelling. Go ahead, I'm listening." He glanced up. "Mostly."

"What exactly are you doing?" Simon said after a long moment of silence.

"Well, you see, River came in here late one night and…"

"No. That." Simon pointed at the little oblong disk.

"Oh." Jayne looked down at his hands. "A table."

"Right." Simon looked down at his own hands.

Jayne flipped the disk over and showed off the two shallow holes in the center. "See, I'll cut pegs the right size to fit in there, and then into the leg parts." He held up the bottom, a three pronged table leg. He held the pieces together. "Kind of like that."

"A dollhouse table?"

Jayne scowled. "Ain't no toy." He said tersely. He put the legs back down and retrieved his rag. "This wasn't what you wanted to talk with me about." He slouched back in his chair watching the younger man.

Simon took a deep breath. "I don't think you're the right man for my sister." He paused waiting for a response.

"That's funny." Jayne didn't smile, he was trying for real blank. "Neither do I."

"B-but…" Simon finally just let his mouth hang open.

"Yeah, 'but,'" Jayne agreed, leaning forward again, resting his arms against the table. "I ain't a good enough man to say no when a woman that beautiful is quite so determined. I'm a bad man, Doctor. Someone like River comes along, beautiful, charming, funny, fun to be with, I'm gonna be too selfish to push her away."

Jayne frowned at his tabletop. Got a burr right there. He took his finest sandpaper and worried it, cleaning with the vac when he was through.

"Selfish." He repeated. "I'm too old for her. I ain't educated, or even smart. I'm all crusty with all the things I've done and all the men I've killed. Hell, Doc, there's a million things wrong with me. I don't deserve her. I know that." He smiled faintly, fondly, down at the oval of wood in his hands. "I know it, but I'm kinda hoping she don't figure it out."

"Oh." Simon said weakly. "I see."

Jayne looked up. "Maybe you do."

He opened a little tin of fume-free all-natural beeswax polish and scooped a little out onto a clean rag. He applied the stuff to the miniature tabletop.

"I don't understand you." Simon shook his head. "I thought I did, but I don't."

"I ain't so hard to figure out." Jayne rubbed polish on the legs too before beginning to shine the top. "I eat when I'm hungry, sleep when I'm tired. Fight when I need to, kill when I have to. Not so hard."

He looked up again. Simon still looked confused.

"Tell me about your table." Simon leaned back in his chair, not slouching, the Doc never slouched.

Jayne looked down at his hands again. The polish was doing its work, the burl wood was coming to life.

"It's a commission." Jayne leaned over to smell the polish. It was a good smell. "Pa was a carpenter. He made little models like this one to sell his work off-world." Jayne shrugged. "Taught me when I was small. I…

"There's a lot of things I do down in my bunk to pass the time. I ain't _all_ about polishing my knob. Inara fences most of the _fei-oo_ I make to her friends and clients. This piece is a special request, a commission."

He grunted. "Probably will end up in a doll's house." He shrugged. "Can't be helped. The money is good."

He picked up the legs, wrapping a little stick in cloth to polish in the crevices.

"Why not just make a hologram that can be sent thru the cortex?" Simon asked after watching for awhile.

"Cause you can't touch a hologram. How could you fall in love with the feel of the wood and the smell of the polish if you don't have the model?"

"Huh. Right." Simon nodded.

They were quiet for so long it made Jayne nervous.

"No." The Doc said finally. "I don't understand you. You're more complicated than I thought you were."

Well, hell, Jayne thought, eyeing the younger man. "I can knit too."

Simon looked at him blankly. "Knit."

Jayne smirked, yep, it was fun to poke at the Doc. "Haven't in a long time. Hard to grow up like I did and not learn at some point. Only Gretta managed that. Cousin." He explained at Simon's blank look.

"See, I grew up on a sheep ranch on Ido. Pa worked wood, Ma cooked and spun and knit. M' Uncles ran the sheep part and m' aunts spun and dyed and wove and knit and all manner of things."

He picked up his polishing cloth again. "Big part of our wool output was sold off world and refined. You mighta worn some of it, even. I learned a lot of things growing up that you won't commonly see me doing. I don't miss the smell of sheep much, or the taste of mutton either."

"The hat your mother sent you…?"

Jayne smiled fondly. "A lot goes into making something like that. Gotta appreciate it even if it is bright an' orange. She had to clean and card the wool, spin it the right way to make it all even. Dyeing is a huge process, then there's hours of knitting. If I know my mother, at least one color got all tangled up and she spent about an hour on it before she decided three colors was enough for one hat anyway and threw the tangle in the felting box."

Jayne grinned. "I used to do the untangling for her when I was small. I was good at it. I'm just lucky she didn't go for green and orange stripes, skinny ones." He shuddered. "The earflaps are the fashion at home, prevents frostbite."

"Mighty fine hat."

Jayne rummaged around in his scrap box and found a dowel the right size for the pegs. He cut two lengths off it. He opened his wood glue and carefully applied the right amount in the holes and just a tad in the joint. He placed the pegs, fitted the pieces together and pressed firmly. He smiled. Nice.

He used a little brush to clean up the excess glue and set the little table on the big table. He weighed it down with a little bag of sand.

He saw Simon's interested, but politely silent gaze.

"Don't want to risk clamps that would mar the wood." He explained. "But it still needs pressure. I ain't about to sit here and hold it until it sets."

Jayne picked up a rough disk of wood from the scrap box and turned it over in his hands.

"I guess there's more to you than I thought." Simon said.

"I look pretty flat." Jayne agreed. "Guns, girls, food. Ain't nobody as flat as they look." He lifted the disk to his face and inhaled the sweet smell of raw wood.

"You're right, of course." The doctor looked troubled. "No one is completely one dimensional."

"Ain't you gonna gripe at me for courting your sister?" Jayne was getting kind of antsy with the putting off.

The doctor paused, looking intently at him. "Courting?"

"Well, yeah." Jayne's brow creased. "What would you call it?"

"Having a torrid affair?" Simon suggested.

"Huh." Jayne opened the case of tiny blades and chose an angled knife.

"Not a torrid affair?" Simon asked.

"Torrid or not, that part seems private." Jayne said calmly.

"Maybe so." Simon agreed. "I, for one, do not wish to think about it much."

"I feel a similar way about you and Kaylee," Then he grinned leeringly. "Well…" Then he sobered and shrugged. "Sometimes."

The Doc looked mighty disconcerted.

"Look, Doc." Jayne grimaced. "Simon. Your sister is just about the best thing that will ever happen to me. Ever. I ain't ever done nuthin to deserve such goodness, but she's said clearly that she wants me, so she's got me. I'm too selfish to say no and I ain't letting go until she says to. Like I said before," Jayne smiled fondly. "Maybe I'll get lucky and she won't never see how wrong I am for her."

"That's what you're hoping for?" Simon asked.

Jayne looked down at his hands, feeling troubled. "Dreaming." He mumbled. He cut at the wood in his hands, not quite randomly.

"Interesting." Simon said, leaning back again. "Well, I'm glad we had this little talk."

"That's it?" Jayne looked up, surprised. "We ain't fighting about it?"

Simon shook his head slowly. "I'm not even sure why not."

"Well," Jayne gestured to the array of objects in front of him with the little carving knife. "I know all this does bust up my intimidating manner. I figured we'd get to talking today, so I went out of my way to appear non-threatening. People keep warning me not to piss you off."

"Oh." Simon raised his eyebrows.

"Is it working?"

"Non-threatening? No." Simon smiled wryly. "Not offending me? Yes."

"Huh." Jayne chipped away at his carving. "Close enough I guess."

"Who told you not to offend me?"

"Oh, Mal, Zoë, River… I guess Inara and Kaylee will get around to it too." Jayne shrugged.

Simon frowned and was quiet for a while.

"She came on to you?" Doc asked.

Jayne let a slow grin play across his face. "Oh yeah." He scratched his nose with the hilt of his knife. "That was surely the way of it." He shook his head. "Had to work pretty hard to slow her down the least little bit."

Simon nodded, but he was still frowning when he left the room.

Jayne dropped the unformed carving into the scrap box and slurped up the chips with the vac.

He turned back to the chair legs, patiently sanding each one smooth with a very light touch.

The moment he turned off the sander River's voice came from behind him.

"What in the 'Verse did you say to Simon?" She asked.

Jayne jumped.

"I should put a gorram bell on you, honey. Always sneaking up on me like that." He turned and pulled her into his lap.

She grinned up at him. "Your subconscious doesn't perceive me as a threat." She explained, inhaling deeply at his neck. "You smell good."

He smoothed her hair back and cuddled her close for a while.

"What did you say to Simon?" She asked again.

"I donno, we did talk some today. Why?" A little anxiety spread over him.

"He just came to me and apologized for doubting my reading of your character." She told him with a little smile.

"Huh?" He hadn't…

"Well, you must have said something." she laughed.

"We talked about these." He gestured towards the work set out on the table. "About you just a little. About my family too." He scraped the chair back and carried her over to the more comfortable chairs.

"Your family?" River ran a hand over his cheek. "Tell me more about your family, please."

"Are you prying into my private business, _ni zi_?"

"Yes." She said, half defiantly.

"Well, alright, then, good." He thought a minute. "I'm my folks' only kid, but I didn't grow up alone. We lived on a sheep ranch on Ido. It was a pretty big place, too much for one man to handle alone. It was owned by ma's extended family, four uncles, three aunts, and nine younger cousins.

"Pa made furniture, big, like normal sized, I mean. Well, little too, like the ones I make, only as display models to sell the big stuff. Everyone helped with the sheep and making things out of what wool we didn't sell. I spent almost all my time out with the sheep, except when I was at school, trying not to learn.

"The family was well enough off. We were never hungry or anything. If we needed schoolbooks or shoes, the money was always there, but there wasn't any more than that. We hated it when someone needed doctoring, because it meant no fripperies for months to come. Not that we were much into the fripperies of life. The land met our needs if we took care of it... I donno, River, I didn't tell so much to your brother."

"He said there was more to you than met the beholder's eye."

Jayne frowned slightly. "Seems as if he might have said some such thing to me too." He shrugged. "You'd know about that, I guess, the way you look inside people."

"Hmm." She relaxed into his arms. "Maybe. I'm glad you didn't fight."

"I'm not at all sure why we didn't." He admitted. "Your brother is just so ruttin' calm."

"Except when I'm poking him." She agreed. "Its his biggest character flaw, all that calm."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." Jayne thought back to the way Simon had just watched him work.

"Oh!" She sat up, craning to see the table. "You finished the table?"

Jayne humphed as her hip jarred against his side.

"You can see it from here?" He asked.

"No, silly. Let me up. I want to see."

Jayne let his hands fall away from her waist. He followed her back to where he'd been working.

She leaned over and peered at the finished miniature. She held her hands clasped firmly behind her back, so she wouldn't touch.

Jayne lifted the little sandbag so she could look closer.

"The knotwork around the edge is perfect." She breathed.

"No it ain't." He disagreed. "It wouldn't be right if it was. See how the loops vary just a little from one spot to the next. Cain't get that with a machine."

"I see." She said solemnly. "It is a very handsome table, Jayne."

Jayne grinned at her and dropped the sandbag back into place gently.


	21. Lady Karin

After the lush tropical splendor of Pele's Orchard, Endurance was even more bleak than it might have appeared. The harsh sun bit at your eyes, making it hard to concentrate, even in the shade.

Endurance was the sort of rock people didn't come back to once they left. The surface was very dry, few things were able to grow. If it wasn't that terraforming was cheaper than domes or EVA mining, this rock never would have supported human life.

However, it did boast rich mines of copper, iron and gold, so it wasn't as poor as it could have been, at least, the upper class wasn't.

River dressed in silk robes and delicate silver sandals, all borrowed from Inara. She looked classy enough to give Jayne ideas about mussing her up again. Jayne couldn't figure out how River looked so cool.

Mal had the doors to the ship shut up tight to keep the heat out, He'd also grumbled a little about the buyers coming right up to the ship.

River had given him a Look and said her business was legitimate and law abiding. That had made Mal wander off grumbling.

River had helped him set up a ground cloth, a little table and two chairs. The goods were in a climate controlled crate behind them in the airlock. The snack tray he was supposed to serve was just inside to keep it cool. Everything was ready, they were just waiting for the client to show up.

At this time of day, _Serenity_ even gave them almost ten feet of shaded space outside. Nice of the old girl.

"Ain't much here." Jayne observed as they stood just inside the open cargo ramp.

A hot, dry breeze blew thru the docks, luckily not much dust today. Endurance's weather was almost entirely varying dust levels.

"No." River agreed. "As soon as all business is transacted, we will leave."

"How much business?" He asked, she hadn't said much outside of how to deal with the first buyer, that had been strangely specific. The hardest part was going to be keeping his mouth shut.

"Three separate buyers and a few deliveries. I auctioned off my top cargo right before we landed. There are two buyers for two similar lots, and all the bananas are for the third buyer."

A fancy hover car swooped up, stirring dust.

"That should be Lady Karin." She didn't look at him, her eyes were firmly on the hover car. "You remember everything I told you?"

"Yep." He picked up the crate and stood two paces behind her. "Don't frown, but look intimidating, keep my mouth shut."

She smiled, darting her eyes to his face. "Close enough." Her eyes held sensual promise for a good performance.

River stepped another pace forward. The slinky silk called his attention to the gentle curves of her body and reminded him of their first night together. River glanced at him again, smiling like she knew where his mind was, which she probably did.

He hoped this went quick-like. The box was getting heavy.

"All right, here we go." River lifted the silk scarf she had laid around her neck so that it covered the top of her head and then hung down to her knees. Or it would have without the breeze.

They walked down the ramp onto the ground cover. River stopped in the center of the shade.

Jayne came down behind her and set the crate down. He crossed his arms menacingly. Damn it was hot. He could feel the sweat running in lines down his nearly bare torso. The leather of his weapon belts chafed a little. He was used to wearing a t-shirt under them.

River had been specific in exactly how he was supposed to dress, or rather undress. At least she'd had him weapon up properly. He touched Vera's stock comfortingly.

They waited silently as two men in purple clothes jumped out of the driver's box. They unrolled a carpet along the ground, overlapping River's ground cloth. The two men scurried back to the hover car and opened a canopy. They held it over the side of the car.

Only then did the passenger door open. A third man in the same purple clothes jumped out and pulled out the steps.

He reached back into the compartment and helped the passenger out.

Jayne admitted to himself that he was impressed. The woman looked as well put together as Inara always did. She was older, her hair was already turned grey. Her skin was an unlikely shade of pale, given the climate. She must hardly never get out.

She nodded to her servant, who picked up a small chest from right inside the door and then sealed the car shut.

The lady walked forward slowly, allowing the canopy to keep her in the shade. Maybe part of that pale was makeup.

River waited until the shadows of _Serenity_ and the canopy merged before stepping forward gracefully.

"Lady Karin, good of you to come all this way yourself." She said, curtsying.

Jayne had always thought people looked silly bending to each other, but River sure looked good no matter what she did. Jayne reminded himself he was supposed to be scary looking. One of the servants flinched, under his gaze.

"My dear girl," Lady Karin said, bowing her head slightly. "I feel certain you have come farther."

The woman's voice was rather stronger than Jayne would have guessed.

"Although." She swept her eyes over Serenity. "In less style than I would prefer, myself."

Jayne wanted to protest, but River had been very specific that not one word was to pass his lips in Lady Karin's presence. He settled for working on intimidating the pansy assed purple clothed buffoons.

"The ship is my home." River said simply. She wasn't even defensive.

"Of course, my dear." The lady's gaze softened. "Affection cures many ills. I came myself to see the cargo."

"I pray it meets your approval." River knelt gracefully by the box and opened the latches. She lifted the lid slowly.

She was moving as graceful as Inara always did, all feminine-like. Maybe they could do some play acting when they got back out in the Black. The Companion and the illicit lover…

River lifted a piece of fruit out of the box and handed it to the grand lady. Lady Karin took it gently and raised it to her face, breathing in the smell of it.

"A miracle in the desert, daughter." She handed the fruit back to River. "Sedgwick."

The third servant brought the box he was holding forward and held it open where his mistress could reach it.

Lady Karin reached in deeply and lifted out a handful of coins. She let the shiny slip through her fingers back into the little chest. Beauty. His nostrils flared.

"As agreed." Lady Karin said.

His girl didn't so much as blink. She'd warned him not to make any fuss over the pay, and she was taking her own advice.

Lady Karin smiled, closing the box and watching only River. She motioned her servant forward, and the man held the pay out to Jayne. He took it, trying not to clench his jaw noticeably.

Jayne didn't think he'd ever seen so much real cashy money handed over so quick-like before, at least outside of a bank heist.

River replaced the fruit in the crate and latched it shut.

"Would you care for some refreshment, Lady Karin?" River asked.

"Thank you, my dear." The lady replied, finally stepping under _Serenity's_ awning. Her servants lowered her canopy, placing its supports on the ground.

River indicated the little table and let Lady Karin sit first. She shot a significant glance at him.

Oh, yeah, his cue. Jayne tromped onto the ship. He stowed the little box with the big payday into a sealable compartment and locked it in. Then he picked up the tray of goodies River had prepared earlier. He hoped he didn't look too clumsy or break nuthin.

He felt Lady Karin's eyes on him as he brought the tray to the table. Kinda a lecherous look for so old and respectable a woman. Jayne got the tray to the table without incident. He stood back, crossing his arms again.

River took over. She lifted the silk kerchief off the tray. She let it fall to the ground as if it were worthless. Then she poured fresh iced pineapple juice into the two glasses. She handed one to her guest.

"I must say, my dear." Lady Karin sipped at her juice. "You have done your research well."

"Thank you, milady." River offered the plate of delicate little pastries she'd made special that morning.

"It is refreshing to see an off world young person willing to humor the customs of a place she's never been."

"You are too kind." River said, eyes downturned.

Jayne split his attention between the ladies, the street in general and the three servants who now had the cargo stowed away.

"I'm curious." Lady Karin was saying. "That wasn't the only fruit you picked up on Pele's Orchard, now was it?"

River bit her lip and shook her head. "No, milady."

"Who is your other buyer? Perhaps I can better the price." Lady Karin offered.

River smiled gently. "You weren't the high bidder, milady, not even by half. Plus, I have taken my main contract from the Endurance Municipal School System. They are receiving a considerable discount as long as the schoolchildren eat the fruit."

"The bananas?" Lady Karin's lips twitched.

River nodded and sipped from her glass. "I doubt there is much that could change my mind."

"Good for you." Lady Karin sat back in her chair, new respect in her eyes. "I will speak with the Superintendent of Schools. I will let him know I will be watching to see the terms of the contract are properly fulfilled."

River smiled. "Thank you, Lady Karin."

"I'll leave you." The lady said, her mouth twitching again. "I don't think your man will hold out much longer, and he has done so well up to now."

River glanced up at Jayne, who was admittedly fidgeting. He lifted one shoulder in silent apology.

"I get the impression he is unused to his role." Lady Karin stood.

River shook her head slightly and stood as well. "It is not what I usually ask of him at all." She placed a cool hand on Jayne's arm and he relaxed slightly. "But he is my treasure."

River looked up at him with admiration and a bit of lust. Jayne smiled slightly down at her.

Lady Karin actually smiled at that. "You are delightful, daughter. Let me know if you return to our world. Perhaps we can do business again."

The two women exchanged airy kisses and Lady Karin retreated with the help of her canopy bearing servants. They stowed the canopy and folded the carpet accordion style to keep the top surface clean.

When the hover car lifted away, River spoke. "Thank you. You did really well. Please bring the table and chairs back inside."

She disappeared into the cargo bay, carrying the refreshment tray. Before he'd even gotten the table lifted aboard she appeared again, dressed in a long tan cotton dress with an equally long straight vest over it. He wondered how she got her dancer shoes back on so quickly too.

As she moved he caught a tiny glimpse of her pistol holstered in a shoulder harness under the vest. He also got a provocative glimpse of her calf just once when the vest fell back and the slit in her skirt opened.

She rolled up the ground cover.

"Hopefully the other trades will go as well." River smiled up at him. "You may put your shirt back on if you prefer. Although I am enjoying the sight." She touched his bare chest.

Jayne chuckled softly.


	22. Hansen

Just as they got the last of the things inside, River froze, eyes wide.

She swore briefly, which made Jayne forget about his shirt.

"Bring the other two climate controlled crates. Set them in the airlock and cycle the ship shut."

Jayne complied quickly. "Talk to me, River." He said as the ship sealed.

He pulled Vera off his back and checked Boo.

"The top bidder." She said shortly. "He's early. He saw or has report of the first exchange. He is annoyed. He thinks the gorram women have double crossed him again." She shook her head slightly. "I hoped this wouldn't happen."

"Snipers are setting up on the buildings opposite." She growled. "I hate having snipers pointed at me. Follow my lead. Stand… here." She positioned him precisely. "Don't shoot unless I say to, if I'm down, shoot everyone you see."

"You don't have to tell me that one." He said, readying Vera. "If you're down I'll blow this moon to pieces."

"Trust me?" She asked, caressing his arm.

"I do." He assured her.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I hope this works. I wasn't expecting snipers."

A second, less fancy hover car swooped down in front of the ship. Four men jumped out, all armed to the teeth.

Jayne swore and trained Vera on the one in front. Looked like the leader. At least they hadn't drawn weapons yet. That gave them the advantage to start out with.

River gave a tiny laugh beside him. "I think I can swing this." She said, relaxing.

"You're early, Hansen." River said loudly.

"A little birdie told me you'd already sold my goods, sugar pop." The man sneered. "Come on out of the ship."

"Your goods are here beside us, Hansen." River said calmly. "Call off your snipers and we can discuss our agreement."

Hansen's eyes went to the crates at Jayne's feet. "What snipers? We just drove up, sugar-love."

The casual endearments made Jayne growl. Nobody called _his_ girl those kinds of names but him. Or he would if…

"Jayne." She said in a carrying voice. "If any of them so much as twitches, shoot the little one." She pointed to the side.

It was a kid, maybe sixteen.

"Nothing vital." River added. "Just ding his arm."

"Aw… Where's the fun in that?" He complained, shifting his sights from the leader, Hansen, to the now whimpering kid at the back.

"Tell your men not to shoot." River said in a hard voice. "Do you really want to explain to your sister why her son is wounded?"

"Hold your fire." Hansen said grimly. "Hold your fire everyone."

"Good." River said, deathly calm. "I'm going to reach into my vest." She gripped her pistol. "Now I'm going to move forward. Remember, if anyone makes a move, Jayne will shoot poor Howard." She took a step. "Don't worry, Howard. Jayne is a really good shot. He won't kill you. Isn't that right, Jayne?"

"Sure kid, just the arm, so hold still." Jayne made a show of aiming.

River stepped a pace forward, then another. She was right beside him now. He could nearly hear her heart beating. He scanned the four men.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." River said, pausing. "Madison, heroes just get other people shot." She was making eye contact with a man on the other side of Hansen. Jayne let his eyes rest longer on the troublemaker than the others.

"So, Hansen, you have no snipers?" River asked, inching forward again.

The man shook his head. Not a twitch, Jayne decided.

"Then you won't mind if I do this, will you?"

River pulled her pistol out, raised it and shot twice.

She holstered her weapon before any of their opponents had time to react.

"Now." She said calmly. "Have your snipers come down." Her head tilted, she looked surprised, maybe a little embarrassed. "Tell Ethan I'm sorry."

Hansen looked at her like she was crazy. Well, she was sometimes, but that didn't mean he had to go pointing it out.

River smiled and tapped her - empty- ear. "Only so many frequencies available." She said sweetly.

"Get down here." Hansen growled into the air.

"Now." River said. "We will all be more comfortable if we disarm."

She pulled her little handgun out again. All four men in front of them winced.

Jayne decided that wasn't a twitch worth shooting poor Howard over either.

"I'll go first." River offered. She set her gun down gently near the airlock doors. "Jayne will go last."

She gestured to the side. "Just make a neat little row over there in the sun." She said pleasantly.

On a day this hot they would need insulated gloves to pick the weapons back up again if they laid in the sun long.

Hansen nodded and all of his men began removing weaponry.

"The knife in your boot, Madison." River said gently. "Hansen, I'm going to call our doctor down to look at Ethan's wound. I'm afraid I misjudged an angle somewhere."

She crossed to the intercom and spoke into it. "Simon, I need you. Bring your bag, please."

Two more men joined them, holding rifles whose workings had been shot thru. One of them was holding a dirty rag to his hand.

Hansen looked from the rifles to River.

"Lady, I'm pretty sure those shots were physically impossible." Hansen said.

"Oh yes." River gushed, "Impossible is rather a specialty of mine. Smart bullets."

Jayne snorted. Howard winced.

The last two men disarmed themselves.

"Now you fellows just sit over there in the shade." River said, indicating a spot removed from the weapon pile. "Hansen and I have some words to discuss."

Simon cycled thru the airlock just then, taking stock of his sister first.

"Ethan." She called. "Come here please, and let the doctor take a look at your hand. I really am sorry about that. It was an accident, Simon." She made apology eyes at her brother.

"Accident, like hell." Ethan said. "She shot the fucking thing clean out of my hand. Never saw but the muzzle. How the hell's a man supposed to snipe a gun barrel?" He winced as he pulled the bloody cloth off his hand.

"Ah, I see." Simon said in his doctor voice. "Not too bad. Do you feel this?"

Ethan screamed as the Doc probed his wound.

"Good, good." Simon said. "You should retain full use of the hand. I'd rather do this in a sterile environment." He looked around. "Can I take him up to the infirmary?"

Hansen nodded.

"Better ask Mal." Jayne advised.

"Oh, yes, of course." Simon bustled off.

"Jayne." River said gently.

His eyes slid to her.

"Howard is no longer a threat." She said calmly. "Please lower your gun."

"Oh, right." Jayne engaged Vera's safety and slid her to a less threatening position. Nobody dared to comment that he remained armed.

All the men relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Howard." River said sweetly. "You handled that very bravely."

Simon returned and led Ethan into the ship. Jayne didn't think that was at all wise, but oh well, nobody asked him.

"Now for business." River said cheerfully. "Come have a look. These are the goods I auctioned off to you." River opened the box. "See, smell the freshness."

Hansen came close and grudgingly nodded. "Looks right."

"Now, it doesn't seem fair, does it, that I just sold a nearly identical lot to someone else for not quite half of what you were willing to pay?"

The man grunted.

"Not fair at all." River said soothingly. "So," She quoted Lady Karin's price. "For this box. Fair, wouldn't you agree?"

Hansen nodded curtly.

"However, you came prepared to spend…" She quoted his price. "So how about a deal? If you pay the full, agreed upon amount which is registered on the cortex as the price for this." She pointed to the first box. "I give you this as well. As a gift." She opened the second crate.

It was filled with nothing but a dozen pineapples.

Hansen gasped, wide eyed.

"I've done my research, you see." She said sweetly, echoing Lady Karin's comment.

"Yes, you have." Hansen agreed respectfully. "Fine, agreed. The full amount for both crates."

River nodded. "I knew I could count on you."

"Howard." Hansen called. The boy came forward and handed a heavy bag to his uncle.

The man gave it to River, who handed it right to Jayne, trembling.

Simon brought Ethan back, just as the crates were being loaded.

"Keep it clean." Doc was saying. "Get it checked out regularly and be sure to watch for puffiness and swelling. You should be fine in a few weeks."

River closed the cargo ramp with the buyers on the outside and sealed the airlock shut. Then she slumped against the door.

"One more." She moaned. "That went well, didn't it?" She looked up at Jayne, her eyes begging him to agree.

He nodded. "I felt sorry for the kid, though." He admitted.

River shook her head. "My aim was off."

"I meant the other one." Jayne said, handing her the pay. "Howard."

"What was that all about?" Simon asked. "I couldn't get a straight story from him. He kept babbling on about a busted rifle."

"She hit two snipers square on the rifle without even looking." Jayne laughed. "Never seen such a beautiful sight. You just reached up and bam, bam."

He reenacted the scene with an empty hand. "Damn, girl, you sure turn me on." He ran his fingers down her face. He leaned over, and would have kissed her, but…

"Hello!" Simon screeched. "Older brother in the room!"

River laughed. "Thank you for patching up my mistake, _ge ge_. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"So he really just wanted pineapple?" Jayne asked.

River nodded, rubbing her cheek against the back of Jayne's hand. "Pineapple is like gold here. Illegal to import, legal to give away free. Funny laws."

She sighed. "He will cut it all up and sell it, by the piece, on the blackest of black markets. He'll triple his money or better with just the pineapple."

She shrugged. "Lady Karin will serve hers to her friends. Only the very rich will partake, but no more money will be made. Hansen is more like us, isn't he?"

She traced a lazy hand over his bare shoulder.

"I'm going to go clean up my tools." Simon said suddenly. "I can't stand to watch you two."

"Is the school district next?" Jayne asked, pulling River into his arms.

She nodded. "It should be very straightforward. The credits have already been wired into my account. I checked on them, they clear, no problem. When the transfer is made they will release the landlock on _Serenity_."

"We're landlocked?" Jayne's eyes widened. That could be big trouble.

"A fairly standard practice on many worlds. If we run into trouble I will call Lady Karin." River grinned. "She is a formidable ally."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jayne agreed.

"We're taking deliveries too." River said, tracing lines on his neck. "Goods should arrive shortly after the bananas are hauled away."

Jayne eyed her. "You haven't left the ship." He observed. "What did you buy?"

She nestled into his arms all distracting-like.

"River?" He asked warningly.

"Glass jars." She mumbled into his chest.

"Glass jars?" He repeated, dumbfounded.

"The canning kind." She didn't look up. "You know, the kind you put food in?"

"Oh." Jayne relaxed and let himself enjoy the feel of his girl in his arms.

"You aren't going to ask why?" She sounded almost disappointed.

"Nope." He leaned down to nuzzle her neck. "I trust you got plans and reasons. Just so long as you don't get yourself shot. I was real worried out there." He swallowed hard. "All them guns pointed right at my girl."

She reached upward, "Sorry. It wasn't supposed to get so tense."

"Mm, 's alright." He murmured between light kisses. "Everyone has a sour job once in a while."

She smiled into his mouth. "I got paid." She said, nipping his bottom lip.

"You sure did," He agreed, "Plenty of lots of shiny." He handed her the payment back so both of his hands were free to fill themselves with River.

"That means you'll get paid too." She growled, letting the bag of coin fall to the floor.

"Yeah." He lifted one of her knees to rest on the door behind him and fit their bodies more snugly together. "Makes me all sorts of amorous." He kissed her deeply, placing both hands on her ass and grinding them together.

She growled into his mouth and helped build the friction.


	23. Interruptions

"Have you people no shame?" Mal asked only a few moments later.

Jayne wondered dully how they'd missed hearing him tramp down the stairs.

"Distraction." River explained, then she lowered her leg and turned to look at Mal.

Jayne might have been a little more comfortable if she'd moved away. Having Mal right there made him a little queasy. She didn't. She settled back against his chest.

"None, Sir." River said almost insolently. She led Jayne's hands to her waist when he would have let them fall to his sides.

"People can see you." Mal groused. "See the window?"

They turned their heads to look at the small airlock window.

River snorted with laughter. "Anyone with binoculars that powerful deserves an eyeful once in a while."

"What's this I hear about you shooting people?" Mal said sternly.

"Just a little misunderstanding, Captain." River said, soothingly. "We made it right."

"It ain't good business to go shooting customers." Mal warned.

River sighed. "I suppose I should give Simon a cut of the job."

"That could be a nice gesture, yes." Mal agreed. Then he growled. "Can't you even stop doing that while I'm speaking to you?"

Jayne dropped the hands that had just been moving lazily across River's body. He also removed his face from the nape of her neck. True, it were better not to feel up his girl with the boss right there.

River groaned and reached up to pull his head back down next to hers.

"Poor repressed Captain, maybe you should go find a nice barwhore. We are in port." She suggested.

"Bad idea." Jayne said, biting River's shoulder softly.

"I know that." River let her fingers massage his scalp, which almost made him forget Mal was there at all. "But Mal might not know. Could be amusing." She sighed, lowering her hands. "Bad idea." She agreed. "It would hurt his girl."

Mal sputtered. "She ain't mine."

"That just means you haven't been trying hard enough." She paused a moment, then sighed and moved slightly so she wasn't pressed against Jayne anymore.

"Come on, lover, lets get the cargo shifted for ease of delivery. We should have well more than an hour, but Captain-sir thinks there are peeping toms with high powered binoculars around."

River retrieved her pay from the cargo bay floor and dropped it into the compartment containing Lady Karin's coin.

"Mal?" River said, getting that cunning look in her eye.

"What?" The captain crossed his arms.

Without River pressed close, Jayne figured he might as well get to work putting the cargo out by the door. He didn't want to be a part of the conversation that expression was leading to. Didn't mean he wasn't listening.

"Mal, may I have an advance on the food budget, please?" Her voice was all sweet and she rocked gently back on her heels while she asked.

"What? No!" Mal scowled. "You've already spent this month's money."

"Oh, I know. That's why I asked for an advance." Then she added absently. "Ideally, I'd like a year's money to manipulate."

"No, oh no. That is definitely not an option." Mal shook his head and raised his hands defensively.

River sighed. "I didn't think so." She shrugged. "I am therefore forced to continue to use my own funds as a slush account for the food budget."

Mal harrumphed.

"Mal," River's tone was one Jayne could have warned Mal about if the man hadn't just pried them apart. "Just don't think I'll be cutting you any deals. If I'm not growing your food money for you, your food money will have to pay its own bill."

"I ain't even too sure what you just said." Mal protested.

"You'll understand eventually." She promised, or was that a threat?

"I'm sure I will." Mal said. "You offloading all that too?" He motioned to the fruit crates Jayne was restacking next to the cargo doors.

"Yes, I am." She looked sideways at him. "You don't need the space do you?"

Mal shrugged. "Couldn't say what for."

"Good." She grinned. "Because I have acquired new cargo."

"Should I charge you more for rent?" Mal asked, looking around the bay. Almost everything visible belonged to her.

River shook her head. "No, 10 percent of the profit is optimal. More would cut into your share."

Mal looked confused.

"Trust me, sir."

"I do." Mal said. "That's what I'm afraid of." He left then, shaking his head.

River watched Jayne move for a while. Then she determinedly chose a crate and tried to lift it. When that didn't work so well, she tried to push it along the floor. It made a loud metallic scraping noise as it went.

_"Ai ya_" Jayne yelled. "Wha'cha doing, _bao bei_?"

"Trying to help." She huffed, pushing herself back onto her butt. "Doesn't work very well." Jayne was treated to a nice view of River thigh by the way her long dress hung at the slit seam.

"Why? This is what you're paying me for." He picked up the box she'd tried to move and stacked it with the others.

"I have incentive." She grinned. "The sooner the cargo is moved, the sooner we can get back to entertaining the voyeuristic strangers with high powered ocular devices."

"Huh?" He frowned.

She giggled and leered suggestively at him, running her hands down her sides.

That he understood, he laughed back. "Voyer-whatsit?" Getting back to work.

"Voyeuristic." She repeated. "Means someone who gets a thrill out of watching."

He frowned. "You want other people to watch us?"

River sighed, leaning back on her hands. "Not really. There weren't any."

"Huh?" He picked up another box. He was getting better at deciphering her, but sometimes it seemed like he only heard half of the conversation.

"Just now only Mal observed us." She clarified. "There was no one watching through the window."

"You're trying to put on a show for Mal?" His brow creased.

"No…" She blew out an exasperated breath.

"Good, cause the only reason I kept touching you was that I didn't want to let go. Mal being there or not had nuthin to do with it."

"Of course. I know that."

"So." He said after thinking on it for a while. "What you really mean is you wanted me to hurry up so we could get back to sexin in the cargo bay." He grinned lecherously.

She chuckled. "Exactly."

"I think I can handle that." He lifted another box. "And you were mostly joking about people watching?"

"Yes, mostly."

He nodded. He'd had some good fantasies about this area of the ship. He eyed the rolled up training mat.

Her eyes and mind followed his.

"Will that be even remotely comfortable?" She wrinkled up her nose, eyeing the rough, tough woven fabric covering the bottom of the mat.

He winced. "I guess we'd have to cover it somehow." He grabbed another box. "It's just that it's the right height." He cleared his throat. "I wouldn't have to bend my knees or nuthin."

"Unlike at the table?" She said perceptively.

"Yeah." He wrinkled his nose and reached for another crate. "Don't mistake me, it's worth every bit of the burning in the knees part."

He smiled all the way to his crinkling eyes. "My toes could be on fire and blistering off and it'd still be worth it."

He set the crate he was holding down right where he was, even though the pile was ten feet away.

He advanced right towards her.

River stood quickly and hopped up onto a sturdy crate.

She had to lean down slightly to reach his lips. Everything fit differently with her standing above him.

His John Thomas even pushed between her muscled thighs instead of against her soft belly. Her chest pressed into his, but higher than he was used to, nearly to his shoulders.

Damn. Her curves sure felt nice no matter how he was feeling them.

She groaned against his lips and lifted a leg around his waist. She shimmied so they fit together better. Her whole body sliding down his. Her skirt rode up high despite the knee height slit.

Jayne groaned to, but it turned into a chuckle when he looked down and saw her knee bent at an awkward angle beneath her.

He stepped back, lifting that leg around his waist too. That kept the long skirt from riding up any more.

"Lets face it, honey, we don't exactly fit." He mumbled. "You're so tiny and perfect and delicate."

She moaned, grinding against him. "Yes we do. We fit perfectly. We just have to wiggle a bit." She demonstrated her wiggle.

"_Ai ya_ you're real good at that. We'll save the mat until we can be all leisurely-like. I'll take care of making it comfortable for you." He sighed. "Think you could just hold on like that while I finish up these crates?"

Their eyes met. They both started laughing at the same time. She unhooked her ankles and let herself slide down his front.

"Not my best idea?" He asked, his eyes still crinkled up.

"Maybe not." She bit her swollen lip.

"Well, I'd better get back to work, then." He stepped back, hands lingering. "The boss is a real slave driver." He winked at her.

She smoothed the dress, the wrinkles fell out, leaving her looking as crisp as when she first put it on.

They watched each other as he moved. She went over to perch on the mat and he smiled appreciatively.

The door chimed when he was almost through.

River frowned slightly. "Someone else is early. Don't people on this rock know the meaning of timeliness?" She closed her eyes a moment. "The school system."

They opened the door on a dozen laborers and one nervous little man in a dark linen suit. He mopped his brow with a white handkerchief.

"Miss Tam." He said in a high pitched voice. "This will mean so much to the children."

Jayne pulled the last three crates out from under the catwalk. He kept his eyes peeled for trouble, but there didn't seem to be any forthcoming.

"It is my pleasure." River was saying. "I like to see children happy."

The workers began carting the crates away.

Jayne parked his intimidating self next to River, deciding to play up the costume he was still wearing from Lady Karin's visit. He should ask River what exactly he was pretending to be.

"Oh, yes, I know what you mean, of course." The irritating little man said. "Happy children learn better."

"I've asked a friend to look over things once I'm gone." River said coolly.

"Oh?" The weasel froze.

"Your Aunt Karin is a very charming woman." River said dryly.

Jayne would have laughed at the man's reaction if he wasn't in a character role.

"Yes, well, no need for that, I'm sure. We look after our children's interests here."

"I'm sure you do." River said with an odd smile Jayne couldn't quite place.

While the boxes were being carried off, a man in a brown uniform came to the airlock.

"I'm looking for River Tam on the spaceship _Serenity_." The man announced.

"Oh, please excuse me, Superintendent, I won't be long."

Jayne looked silently down at the man while River went to sign for a long black tube. She didn't return to her client, instead she took the tube into the common room and returned quickly.

The little schoolman fidgeted under Jayne's baleful and silent stare.

After a few moments the man said, just a little too brightly, "I'll just go see to the loading, shall I?"

With so many men carting them away, the crates disappeared quickly.

"Ass." River said when she had locked them out.

Jayne raised his eyebrows.

"Be glad you couldn't hear his brain." She fumed. "If you could, he wouldn't have left in one piece. Loathsome toad. 'Our children's interests' indeed."

"He being insulting to you?" Jayne was ready to go after the little hun dan and thrash him.

River placed a calming hand on his arm. "Mention of Lady Karin had more than one desired result. Mental insults don't count."

"Sure they do. You can hear them."

"He's a client." She said firmly. "Now we just wait for deliveries." She led him across the floor to the swing and pulled him to sit next to her.

"Deliveries, as in more than one?" He smiled bemusedly, brushing her hair from her face.

She nodded. "Glass jars and several crates of technical parts and six big spools of copper wire." Her eyes darted up to his.

"Why do you keep trying not to say?" He was just curious, and the smile didn't leave his face.

River shrugged. "I'm used to the subterfuge, I suppose. It continues to be warranted where Mal is concerned."

"Well, I ain't Mal. I ain't stopping you, am I?" He said. "Ain't arguing against taking stuff on, am I?"

River's hand snaked out to hold his. "Sorry."

"I don't need to know all the details." He brought her hand up to his lips. "It would just be nice to have a feel for the work coming up, like if you think there will be problems or not." He toyed with her hand, pulling at each finger. "You had that second box as backup, all loaded and ready."

"The plan had some flaws." She nodded. "I was planning to tell Hansen about the earlier trade. Planning to gift him with the second box. The probability that he would learn of the first exchange before I spoke to him seemed negligible. I didn't have sufficient lay of the land. The plan was flawed."

"Plans usually are." He smiled fondly at the top of her head. He set the swing to rocking.

"There is no foreseeable danger from the glass jar caper." She said slowly. "The parts and wire will have a buyer on Silverlode. Danger level unknown at present. The cider…" She looked at their only visible cargo with an evaluating eye. "Not likely to be dangerous. That is an on the level, hard credit transaction."

"With taxes and such?" He asked, a little perplexed.

She smiled up at him. "I always pay my taxes." She said virtuously. "The more I do, the less Mal will be suspected of smuggling." She twisted her mouth smugly. "Besides, we're a marked ship, the Alliance is watching us closely."

"You just tell me what to move when and if I should expect trouble." Jayne shook his head. "I'll leave the planning and plotting up to you."

She sighed contentedly and leaned against him. "We make good partners."

"Brain and brawn." He teased.

She laughed. "Something like that." She got a listening look. "Kiss me, Mal is coming."

"Huh? What? No!" He leaned away, putting a few inches of distance between them.

River just laughed.

"So, are we taking off soon?" Mal asked from the catwalk. "I'd rather not linger in this dustbowl."

"We're just waiting for my cargo to be delivered." River called. "It should be anytime."

"Fine, just so long as you know we're all itching to be gone."

"Yes, sir." River agreed.

Mal retreated again.

"Why d'ya always call him 'sir' like Zoë does?" Jayne wanted to know.

"It comforts him, is one reason." She shrugged. "It defines our relationship in terms he understands."

"How do you mean?" Jayne frowned, he thought he'd understood why Zoë used the word, but maybe he'd missed something.

"He's the captain, I show respect and even affection with the word. I also remind him that our relationship is business, professional. I want him to see me like Zoë, not like 'River the girl who jumped naked out of a box like a problem.' Dangerous Reaver killing menace." She winced.

"So you call him sir?"

She shrugged. "He likes it even if he doesn't know why. It reminds him he's in charge." She grinned. "Sometimes it's hard to tell, isn't it."

"You're a brat, aren't you?" He traced her cheek softly with his thumb.

"That's why you like me, isn't it?" River laughed softly.

"Ah… I thought it had more to do with this." He lowered his lips to hers.

"Could be, but no…" She kissed him back. "You like me because I'm a cute brat who is as dangerous as you are. This…" She kissed him again. "is an added bonus."

"Hmm, yeah, is it ever."

The glass jar delivery interrupted them a few minutes later.

Jayne swore.

River nipped his lip before pulling away. "I'll make Mal watch the helm once we're clear of the planet." She promised, heading for the cargo ramp.

The transfer went smoothly, except that River opened every damn carton to make sure that none of her blasted jars were busted. It took so long that the wires and the tech _go_ _se_ both came while she was doing it.

The driver got pretty impatient. Jayne had to glare at him several times. Finally she signed the papers and the driver sped off. Jayne cycled the airlock shut behind him.

"I paid extra for the cases." River explained, before Jayne was able to ask. "I also paid for a guarantee that none of them would break being shipped to me."

"Nice boxes." He agreed. "Over a hundred of them."

"One hundred and forty four." She confirmed.

"Funny number." He frowned.

She shook her head. "Traditional quantity, one gross. A dozen dozens."

He eyed her.

"I got a quantity discount." She said. "It came out to about half a credit per jar, including the expensive boxes and the delivery."

"Huh." He thought back. "Seems like nice jars like these went for five credits apiece back home." He grunted.

She nodded. "Everything is cheaper at the source." She explained.

"These were made here?"

"There is a big glass factory halfway around the moon." She smiled, nodding. "So yes, made here. Endurance is a nuisance stop. People don't like to come here, so the price is driven up."

"Makes sense." Jayne stepped around a box to kiss her briefly. "I like that you explain shit when I ask. You never make me feel dumb when you do it."

River's face lit up like an engine at maximum. "I like that you ask."

She hopped up on one of her fancy, expensive crates and threw her arms around him. "I should go fire up the ship." She said between kisses.

"I should stow this mess away." He replied, similarly.

"You could do it tomorrow." She suggested. "It doesn't take long to get the ship moving."

"Nu uh," He growled. "I'm spending tomorrow with you. I'll come steal you from the bridge when I'm finished here."

He had one hand thrust up the slit in her skirt, feeling up her thigh underneath. His fingers encountered the tops of her stockings and the little clips that said she had on one of those fancy stocking belts.

"We could finish here." She suggested, reaching for his belt.

He growled against her neck, prepared to agree.

"River, are we still waiting on something?" Mal's voice came over the intercom. "Ground control just reported a dust storm coming in. I want my boat lifted off before it gets here. We don't want to sit out a twenty hour storm that just might scour important bits off the hull."

"Gorramit." River scowled over at the speaker.

She jumped off the box and stomped over to it. At least as much as she could stomp in dancer shoes. Maybe it was more of a flounce. River wrinkled her nose at him before she punched the intercom button.

"Our last bit is onboard, sir. I'm on my way to the bridge now. Out." She rolled her eyes.

"Better go if there's a storm." Jayne said.

River nodded sadly and took off.

* * *

Note: There is another smut scene here. Available only on my LJ. 


	24. A Mighty Nice Offer

Jayne felt sort of lonesome. River was up front doing piloty things. They hadn't spent so much time apart since her two week bell had chimed. He was conditioning the kitchen knives for her, she hadn't even asked. He was trying to make a game out of doing things for her before she had to ask. Killed time.

Her thank you smiles were worth seeking out. Not to mention her other kinds of thank yous.

They seemed to spend all of their leisure time at least touching. She'd even talked him into stirring a pot for her in the kitchen. It wasn't much of a chore, considering the way she brushed up against him over and over, 'checking' on it.

He wondered again if he'd be distracting if he went up and sat with her. He could be quiet, maybe just look at her some, no talking or touching.

Jayne tested the edge he was working on and glanced over at Zoë who was reading something.

Was there something wrong with Zoë? He couldn't rightly tell.

She was wincing every now and then, rubbing at her back or neck. Sometimes even breathing a little funny.

He studied her while he let his hands continue their familiar task, scrape, scrape - rhythm and motion.

There was that wincing again.

"Zoë?" Jayne watched for a while, but couldn't stand it anymore.

"Huh?" She rubbed her neck. "What, Jayne?" She looked up from the book-reader she hadn't turned a page on in over half an hour.

Jayne put down his whet stone and gently laid the knife he was honing on the soft cloth in front of him.

"You ain't in labor, are you?" He asked seriously.

Her eyes got all shocked and surprised.

"No, Jayne, not yet." She shook her head, smiling wearily. "Simon thinks I still have a week to go."

"Well good." He glanced around. "If you need me to carry you up or down any stairs when the time comes, just holler out. And, I guess if you need someone to punch I could handle that too."

"Thank you, Jayne, that's a mighty nice offer." Zoë looked amused at him.

He nodded, embarrassed. He picked his tools back up.

After a few moments Zoë shifted uncomfortably again.

Jayne practically threw the knife back down. "Gorramit, woman, if you ain't in labor, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Other than being about ten months pregnant not a damned thing." She growled. "I can't sleep, I can't move, I barely want to eat, I can't get comfortable no matter where I am, and I have a fucking week of this left!"

Jayne's mouth dropped open. "Oh, right." He looked around the empty dinning area. "Um, right, wait just a minute, I'll be right back."

He stood, leaving all his things right there. He'd better go ask before he offered anything.

Jayne entered the bridge and slid the door shut.

"Hello, _ai ren_." River smiled softly up at him. "What's weighing on your mind?"

Jayne smiled back nervously. She looked cute. Her hair was loosely tied back, she looked older and younger at the same time.

"I, um, well…" He sat in the co-pilot seat, leaning forward.

"Jayne?" She shook her head. "What is it?"

"Zoë." He said.

"Uh huh? What about Zoë?" River was still smiling slightly, but confusedly.

"Zoë's real uncomfortable, with the baby and everything." He spoke quickly, pretty sure he was making a fool of himself. "My ma always said there's nuthin like a good backrub for a pregnant lady. It wouldn't be like I was trying to feel her up or nuthin, so would it be alright if I offered?"

River's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and her head tilted like it always did when she was figuring him out.

"You're asking my permission?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." His brow creased. "Shouldn't I? I mean I wouldn't want you to get angry or jealous from me not asking first."

She smiled broadly then laughed aloud. "You really do say the sweetest things. I don't mind at all if Zoë wants you to rub her back." She got that amorous gleam in her eye. "In fact, there just might be a reward in it for you later, for being such a good lover and asking first."

"Hmm, I like the sound of reward." He stood and leaned over her for a kiss. "I'll let you get back to work."

He left the door wide open when he left, as a sign he wasn't hiding something.

"Um, Zoë?" He asked from the doorway.

Zoë had given up on sitting and was pacing the room.

"What?" She snarled.

"Um, would you like me to rub your back?" He folded his arms and leaned in the doorframe.

She stopped pacing and gave him an odd look. Sort of like River's figuring out look, only different, Zoë's.

"Rub my back?"

He nodded. "Might help you get to sleep or something."

She stared at him like he'd grown another head.

"Don't mean anything by it." He said defensively. "Just a friend trying to help."

Zoë's eyes slid towards the pilot station and the open bridge door.

"River's alright with it." He assured her. "I already asked."

Zoë still hesitated, but Jayne could tell she was wearing down.

"Look, I ain't trying to feel you up. My ma was big on saying pregnant females need backrubs and I don't figure you're getting any."

"Yes." She said finally, looking longingly at his big hands. "Thank you, I think it will help."

"Course it will." Jayne said gruffly. "Where do you want to lie down?"

She walked to the crash chairs and pulled all the seat cushions off. "Here." She arranged them in a mattress shaped pile on the floor.

"Oh, good, get situated."

She lay on her side, arranging the pillows under her neck and near her belly.

Jayne thought about it for a moment then knelt next to her.

"Gonna start now." He warned her, laying his big hands on her. "Just try to relax."

He wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. Was he supposed to do something different than what he would as foreplay? Then he figured anything he could manage would help.

He was startled when she started moaning.

"Don't stop." She begged when his hands froze.

Fine. He must be doing it right, then. He kept going, finding stiff spots and smoothing them out with his big fingers.

Funny, he didn't think he'd ever touched a woman so much without getting hard over it. He'd been truthsome when he claimed he didn't mean nuthin by it. Poor Zoë'd been mighty tense.

After a long while the bad spots were gone and Zoë was breathing evenly. Jayne let his fingers get gentler and gentler until he wasn't touching her anymore.

He stood, leaning over her. Looked pretty much asleep. He smiled fondly, no one could see, after all.

Jayne went back to the knives, but cleaned up as quietly as he could. He didn't want to risk waking her again.

Then he rejoined his girl on the bridge.

"Zoë's spikiness has smoothed out." River said by way of greeting.

"That's a good thing?" He asked, sitting in the other chair again.

His girl smiled over at him. Touching Zoë might not have woken old John Thomas, but one smile from River sure did.

"A very good thing." She agreed.

He basked in her approval a moment. "Never did so much touching that weren't about me getting some." He admitted, echoing his earlier thoughts.

She smiled and nodded.

"Felt good some other way." He flexed his hands. "Had nuthin to do with me."

"I'm proud of you." River said cryptically.

"Hey, beautiful," He leered over at her. "You stuck here, or would you like a backrub too?"

River laughed. "Somehow that offer doesn't sound as innocent as the last one I heard you make."

Jayne grinned. "Weren't meant innocent-like."

"I'm stuck, at least for a little while." She admitted. "We're in the middle of directional changes. I will remind you of your offer later."

Her attention suddenly shifted entirely to her screens. She punched some buttons before relaxing again.

"You're busy." He observed. "Should I go away?"

"Not if you don't mind when I get distracted." She smiled warmly at him, then turned back to her controls and punched one button three times.

"You do stuff different than Wash." He said, wincing at the name. They needed to get used to saying it again, for Zoë's sake, for the baby.

"I do, yes. I don't have his training or his confidence in the computer." Her fingers danced across the panel. "But that may be because I can see the calculations in my head."

Jayne winced. "Yeah, maybe." She was so smart.

Mal tromped in from the dinning room. "Is there some reason Zoë is conked out on the floor in the middle of the day?" He asked quietly.

"Don't wake her up." River said.

"She ain't been sleeping so good." Jayne offered.

"Looks must be deceiving, then, because it looks like she's sleeping fine now." Mal grimaced. "She didn't take anything, did she?"

"Zoë is smarter than that, and too closely watched by her doctor." River said, absently poking at the controls. "We leant her Jayne's hands and dreams stole her away."

"In other words I rubbed her back until she fell asleep." Jayne clarified. "Don't look at me like that, Mal, weren't nuthin wrong about it.

"Huh." Mal looked back to the mess hall. "Good idea."

"She couldn't even sit still." Jayne said, still half justifying. "Standing on her feet hurts, laying down's gotta pinch something. Hard to be that pregnant without even someone to rub her back."

"Or to give her orgasms." River said, not looking up. "Muscle spasms are good for the baby."

"Gah!" Mal protested.

Jayne snapped his mouth shut, not willing to comment.

"That isn't permission to offer." River said, wagging one finger at Jayne while the other hand was caressing _Serenity's_ controls.

"Ain't asking." He protested. "You brought it up."

"Just informing of you of my position on the subject for future reference." She was grinning down at the autopilot as she engaged it. She also set the crono to sound two alarms, but Jayne couldn't see what or why. "Just so you don't get yourself in trouble."

River patted _Serenity's_ control panel and stood, stretching.

"Glad you're here, Mal." River turned and smiled winningly at the captain. "Would you watch our girl a while? This man made me a promise he's gonna have to keep." She grabbed Jayne's collar to tug him out of his chair.

"Hey, wasn't there some talk of a reward too?" Jayne growled, leering towards her.

"I think there may have been, yes." She purred. "You will excuse us, won't you, Mal?"

"Gah!" Mal repeated. "Take that sort of behavior to your bunk. Shoo."

"Thank you, sir." River said sweetly. "Don't mess with anything, call me if there's a problem."

She kissed Mal's cheek as she tugged Jayne thru the bridge airlock. "I love my captain."

"Yeah, me too, Mal." Jayne said, somehow keeping a straight face.

"You try to kiss me, I'll deck you." Mal threatened.

"No hitting Jayne." River giggled. "That's my job."

Mal's eyes widened. "I do not need to know these things." He complained. "Go away. Go."

River practically dragged Jayne to his bunk.

Just before the hatch closed on them, Mal called out. "Hey, should I take away River's bunk since you both use Jayne's?"

River poked her head back out. "We'll discuss it later, captain." Then the hatch closed with finality and Mal chose a music file off the Cortex.

* * *

Note: Jayne's reward can be read about in the smut chapter found only on my LJ. 


	25. Eight?

Jayne rocked the swing forward and back, slow, not picking his foot up. He'd been there a while. He was sure enough glad of the padding. He was being as calm-like as he could, even though he'd rather be roaring out his frustration.

Mal was pacing, like he'd been doing for going on nine hours. The man was awfully worked up.

He'd been treading across the dojo mat in his socks since Zoë's water broke. Had to be reminded twice to take his shoes off so River wouldn't be killing him when she found out.

Jayne winced as Zoë let out a particularly anguished cry.

Mal looked ready to run. Which direction, Jayne wasn't too sure.

"Ya wanna punch th' bag or sum'at?" Jayne asked, breaking their several hour silence.

Mal paused, considering, then shook his head. "I just want this to be over and Zoë to make it through."

Jayne grunted in the affirmative. "And the baby."

It took Mal several seconds to nod agreement. He paced across the floor, when he made it back to Jayne again he spoke. "How many babies has Simon delivered, anyway?"

"Donno." Jayne admitted. "At least one." He bit at his thumb. Had to stop doing that. He'd be bleeding soon.

"Petaline's Jonah." Mal agreed. After a moment he added. "Damn this is hard."

Jayne nodded. Some instinct made him look towards the open common room hatch.

River was there. She looked tired. She wafted over to him.

"Has…?" Mal asked. River shook her head.

"It's going well. Simon says it will be very soon." She sat on Jayne's lap.

He gathered her in and resumed rocking, more to comfort himself than her. He'd never felt less like sexin.

The very thought of putting his girl thru the sort of torture Zoë was having now…

"I want children." River said very quietly, probably because she heard him.

Mal had paused in his pacing when River appeared, but now he resumed his purposeful aimlessness.

Jayne closed his eyes, trying to stem the panic. "More than one?"

"Yeah," She pinched his arm. "Eight or ten."

Jayne inhaled sharply. Eight!? His mind cried out in anguish.

She was so small. Tiny, tiny, tiny. Eight would kill her.

"Alright." She whispered merrily, "Maybe more like four."

Jayne harrumphed grumpily. "I ain't even agreed to the one. Ain't sure I could handle… that." He gestured towards the infirmary.

River ran her fingers across his scalp. "Wrong time to discuss it." She sighed. "I'll talk you into it later."

Jayne looked down at the top of her head. This was real long term talk. They hadn't ever talked like this, so serious-like. Something stirred deep inside him.

River tilted her head back and flashed him that 'I'm gonna get you in trouble' grin. "It'll be fun."

Jayne knew right then he wouldn't tell her no if… when the time came she wanted to start on that 'eight.'

Zoë cried out again. Jayne tightened his arms around River. She laid her head on his shoulder.

This part might just kill him.

"We could have Simon sedate you." She offered.

His shoulders shook as he laughed silently. "Out like a light?"

River shook her head. "Just calm. I think I would want you there."

Jayne kissed the top of her head. He still didn't feel like sexin.

Even all cuddled up like this with his own girl, old John Thomas wasn't even twitching. He breathed in the scent of her hair. He was used to her. Comfortable.

Well, that was quick. Only how long since… Jayne silenced his thoughts and concentrated on the smell and feel of her.

They seemed to sit like that a long time. Jayne gradually relaxed, able to focus on River instead of on Zoë's groans or Mal's pacing.

Finally they heard the sweetest sound in the 'Verse. A tiny, loud crying voice. The baby.

Mal ran towards the infirmary, forgetting his boots. Jayne stood, not taking the time to set River on her feet and followed Mal.

Kaylee met them at the door to the infirmary, grinning.

"Put me down." River ordered.

"Zoë?" Mal asked, looking over Kaylee's shoulder.

"Don't you fret, captain." Kaylee held up her hands to keep him out. "She's fine, so's her little boy. Cutest little thing that ever was, all red and squalling."

Mal slumped, the tension of the day ebbing away.

"Inara's cleaning up the baby and Simon and Zoë ain't quite done yet. We'll let you know when visitors are welcome." Kaylee shooed them away from the door. "River? Are you coming back in?"

She shook her head, still clutching Jayne's arm. "No, none of us have eaten since breakfast. Come on, Jayne. Let's go cook. Are you coming, Mal?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'll just sit right here." He practically fell onto the couch.

River tugged Jayne's arm. "Food."

He nodded and followed her up the stairs.

Ward and the Chang sisters were playing cards at the table. They set down their cards when Jayne and River unsealed the door.

The incredible aroma of bread baking filled the doorway as soon as it opened.

Mabel looked guiltily up at River who was looking… shocked.

"I hope you don't mind, dear." Clara said. "We thought about asking, but we didn't want to interrupt you either."

"No, I…" River began, then she shook her head.

"Well, its just that as far as we can see you do all the cooking." Mabel said. "Not everyone wants other hands in her kitchen."

"But at the same time," Clara cut in, "the household needs a friend to do the cooking at a time like this."

"Thank you, but everyone is allowed into the kitchen anytime." River glanced up at Jayne. She seemed a bit worried. "Whenever you're hungry feel free. You don't need to ask for permission." River reached up and steadied herself against Jayne's back, half hidden in the doorway. "I'm sorry if that wasn't made clear when you came on board."

"Oh, it was." The sisters glanced at each other. "But you do such a good job, and we haven't seen anyone else cook…"

"Well, never mind." Clara broke in. "We'll put the casserole into the oven to heat up."

"I hear the baby, don't I?" Mabel leaned towards the open door.

"Could hear the kid two moons over." Jayne said, already feeling something… pride? for the little tyke.

"Come have a seat, dears." Clara said. "Would you like some tea? The sweet rolls will be ready in just ten minutes."

That sounded right good to Jayne's rumbling stomach. He headed over to his chair and River trailed right behind.

"Jayne?"

The tone of River's voice made him forget his hunger instantly. He turned to his lover, intent on fixing… whatever she needed him to.

River sat gracefully beside him. "Have I completely taken over the entire ship?" She was rubbing the bridge of her nose, looking worried or bemused or some such thing.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much." He confirmed. Wouldn't do no good to deny it. She could tell if he tried to lie to her.

"Oh." She looked halfway between laughing and crying.

"Ain't a bad thing unless Mal starts complaining." Jayne shrugged, reinforcing the statement by broadcasting his gut feeling that everything she was doing was good for the boat.

Laughter won. "Thanks, Partner."

Clara bustled over with the tea things. She made almost as much fuss as Inara did. Could be a female thing.

Jayne kept half an eye on River.

She smiled warmly when she took her cup, but then played listlessly with her spoon, clinking it against the saucer in what almost sounded like a pattern.

Jayne didn't consider himself an expert on female behavior. Bodies, sure, behavior, no. But it seemed to him River wasn't too happy with what they'd just said.

She set her cup down, pushed her chair back and stood.

Yup, upset.

She laid her hand on his shoulder, clearly signaling him to stay put.

"I'm going to check on the ship." River said. Then her hand was gone and so was she.

Gah. He should follow, shouldn't he? Even though she'd signaled him to stay.

Jayne glanced up. Clara was watching him. She tipped her chin in the direction of the bridge.

Jayne made a face, nodded slightly and stood. "I'll be in my bunk."

He closed the door behind him and headed right for the bridge.

"_Bao bei?_" He said from just outside.

She was sitting in her chair, staring blankly out the front window.

He approached cautiously. "River?" Oh shit, she was crying.

Fat tears rolled slowly down her cheeks as she sat silent and motionless.

"Hey." He tried again, kneeling beside her chair. "Talk to me, beautiful."

"Unimportant emotionl overload." River wiped the tears away. "I'm fine." She added, offering him a pathetic little half smile.

"Ain't quite true." Jayne touched her gently. "But I'll play along." One hand found her knee, the other brushed her hair over her shoulder.

She turned her face so her cheek fit into his palm.

"Got things up here actually need doing?" He asked. He sure didn't understand the dials and controls, but she'd been still when he entered the room.

"No." She glanced across the panel again. "Everything checks out."

"Well, then, come down to my bunk. I'll hold you if you still need to cry."

River leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Alright."

Jayne stood and took her hand.

They led each other to his bunk, then stared wordlessly at each other for several moments. Jayne thought he might sense their relationship shifting in those moments. It frightened him that he didn't know how.

"Let's lie down." He suggested.

River nodded. "No boots, no weapons." She stripped off her own gun belt and unknotted the ribbons on her shoes.

Jayne weaponed down and kicked off his boots. He pulled his night shoes, wooden soled sandals, out where he could reach them in case of emergency.

"Come here, beautiful." He murmured.

She came and he settled back on the bed, tucking her beside him.

He kept quiet, trying to think soothing thoughts. She would talk when she sorted things out. Whatever part of this that made her cry would surface. For now he would just hold her close and let her be.

Then a thought entered his mind that made his jaw tighten.

"Hey, you ain't mad at me, are you?" He asked.

River sighed. "No." She said against his chest.

"Good." That was a relief. If she was mad, that would mean no sexing until he fixed it.

She pulled away from him and looked carefully into his face.

He looked back, not knowing what she was looking for, but hoping that what she found left them on good terms. He wasn't sure he could handle not being on good terms with her. Might make him a grouchy bear to live with. Cause all sorts of problems.

River smiled, then laughed a little. She kissed his lips very briefly before settling back against his chest.

Huh.

Alright. So whatever made her cry didn't make her want to push him away.

Good. Very good.

Just about anything else was manageable. At least, probably it was. As near as he could figure.

Jayne let himself relax, breathing in the scent of her hair.

They stayed that way, not falling asleep, but not crying neither, until Kaylee called down to them that dinner was ready.


	26. Nathanial Alan

Jayne peeked into the common room. Yep there he was.

Jayne licked his dry lips. Such a tiny thing to give him such an uncomfortableness.

Zoë was stroking his head, murmuring soothing things. She looked tired.

Jayne decided to watch for a while. He stood back in the shadows of the doorway. Hmm, he needed to remember to track down a new bulb for that fixture.

Whatever. He was grateful for it now.

_Ai ya_. Zoë'd noticed him anyway. He could tell. He felt that frozed look on his face, the one that his Ma always knew meant he'd been caught at something. Jayne forced some movement in his jaw just to prove to himself that he weren't rightly paralyzed.

"Jayne?" Zoë was firm but quiet.

_Go se_. She not only knew he was there, she knew who he was too.

Nothing for it. "Yeah." He stepped forward into the light.

"Was there something on your mind, Jayne?" Zoë asked, not unkindly.

His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Jayne?" She was gentler now. "Is it about River?"

Jayne shook his head jerkily. Nope, it was all about that little bundled up thing she was holding.

Nathanial Alan Washburn.

Never figured himself for a coward before now.

Zoë stood, hitching little Nate up onto her shoulder.

Jayne held up steadying hands, as if he could keep the kid from falling from clear across the room.

"What's the problem, Jayne?" Zoë was right beside him now.

Argh. She took a hand off the kid just to put it comfortingly on his arm. Gah, what if it fell?

His widened eyes stared, mesmerized at the little downy head.

"Jayne?"

"Can I touch him?" Somehow his hand was already nearly there. He tore his eyes off the kid and looked at Zoë. "I washed my hands."

Zoë let out a little laugh. "Oh, is that all. Of course you can touch him, Jayne. Just be gentle."

Jayne never thought he'd ever get to touch someone softer than River, but little Nathanial Alan sure was that. Jayne touched him lightly, like he was made of spun glass that might shatter at any moment.

Although Jayne's mouth was so dry he didn't think he'd be able to speak, the words came out in a rush anyway.

"What about, could I hold him if I sat real still?"

Zoë smiled broadly. "Sure, Jayne, of course."

Then she actually pulled the kid away from her shoulder, ready to hand him over right away.

"No." Jayne stepped back, jaw clenched up. "I gotta sit first, Zoë."

Her lips might be solemn, but Jayne could tell Zoë was laughing at him. Too bad.

He nearly ran on his way to the couch.

"It's alright, Jayne, just support his head like this." Zoë gently arranged his arms so they wrapped around her kid.

Some part of Jayne's mind, the non-panicked back part, tried to tell him to relax, but the rest of him didn't listen much.

"That's right, Jayne, just loosen up a little. Relax." Zoë said soothingly.

"Cain't." He bit out. "Cain't drop him."

"You aren't going to drop him, Jayne."

Yep. Definitely laughing at him.

"Might if I breathe too hard." Jayne whispered.

Couldn't she tell? He was careful not to move a bit. He didn't want Zoë to think he might crush the kid either.

"How long is he gonna be so tiny?" Jayne watched as a little fist escaped the blanket and waved itself in the air. Wow.

"He is already growing." Zoë said proudly. "He's nursing really well."

Jayne could feel the blood drain from his face. "Don't need to hear about that." He muttered. "Be what? Four or five years before he'll play ball?"

"Longer." Zoë said dryly.

"Oh."

"You had enough yet?" Zoë was eyeing him strangely.

"Not unless you need him back." Jayne said tensely. He needed to get comfortable with tiny humans. Starting with this one.

"You do need to relax your shoulders or you'll be sore." Zoë said, not unkindly. "Stay right there, Jayne, I'll be back."

"What? No!" Jayne croaked, but she was already gone, halfway up the stairs.

Little Nate took that opportunity to screw up his face and start bawling.

"No." Jayne whimpered. "Don't do that, kid. Your ma will be right back, I promise. She promises. I'm sure she just…"

Just what? What kind of brand new mother left an infant with someone like him for even a second. He tried rocking gently, but decided he didn't trust that the kid wouldn't roll out of his arms.

Oh, this was a bad idea. The kid was getting louder and louder.

"Sorry kid." Jayne felt like bawling his own self. "Shoulda knowed it were a bad idea. Yer ma'll be back, I know she will. Ain't too far she coulda gone anyway."

Kid didn't seem to want to listen to that. He kept on howling.

River entered at a run.

"What?" She took in the situation. "Oh, sweetie, where did Zoë go?"

"Up." He glanced at the stairs, feeling the panic ebb. He and Nate would both be safe if River was here.

River crossed the room and took the infant from his arms.

Jayne sagged back against the couch, arms and back slowly unknotting.

Nate quieted almost immediately.

"Thanks, kid." Jayne half-laughed at the little bundle. "That makes me feel all kinds of better."

"How? Why?" River asked.

"I asked to hold him." Jayne admitted. "Bad Idea. He don't like me none. Then Zoë took off up the stairs and…" He shuddered.

River shook her head. "Babies are Readers. They can sense if you're uncomfortable. Your panic shouted across the whole ship." She looked from him to the baby in her arms and back. "You asked to hold him?"

Jayne nodded. "Dumb idea, I know that now. I just thought that if you're planning on eight of those I better learn to deal with them. Thought it would be better to start with this one since he ain't even yours. Practice, you know."

Damn, there was that smile again. The one he liked, the one that told him she liked what he'd just said. He'd been rather pleased with that string of logicalness himself until Nate had made his opinion known.

That smile made the last of his panic fade away. Jayne actually thought he might be ready to try holding the kid again. Say maybe in about five years.

But then the sight of his River holding the bitty baby started to grow on him as the hottest thing he'd seen all day. She was bouncing slightly, rocking back and forth and humming a little. Nate was gurgling happily.

River looked Jayne up and down, her evaluating face on. Coming to a decision, she slipped into his arms, bringing the kid with her.

The panic built up again, but he quashed it down. He wrapped an arm around his girl, the other hand snuck up to touch Nate's tiny little fist.

"He's so perfect." Jayne murmured reverently. "Every little piece."

Zoë strode back into the room, brandishing a long length of cloth with a buckle hanging from one end.

"I made this for Mal." Mama Zoë said, smiling at the picture they made together. "But it should fit Jayne just as well."

"Why'd you have to go off like that?" Jayne complained. "What if I'd dropped him?"

Zoë laughed. "I'm not worried about you dropping him, Jayne. Mal maybe but not you."

"But…"

"You'll do fine." Zoë soothed. "Stand up and let me put this on you."

River stood and Jayne forced himself to follow.

Zoë wrapped the cloth thing around him, buckling it over his shoulder. Then she plucked her infant from River's comforting arms, tucked him into the fold of cloth across Jayne's chest and stepped back, looking proud of herself.

"Gah!" Jayne quickly moved to support the kid with both hands.

"Relax." Zoë said. "Now you really won't drop him."

"But I ain't even sitting." Jayne protested. "He don't like me and… oh, please take him back Zoë."

Jayne's hands had fallen into his 'panic mode.' One was supporting the slight weight and the other was gently stroking the little bundle.

Nate wasn't bawling this time. It took some time for that to sink past Jayne's panic.

"The couch is still right behind you." River said gently.

Jayne looked back. Yes, he could sit…

He looked up in time to see River and Zoë exchange one of those female looks. Gorramit, they were laughing at him, weren't they.

River shook her head. "Not laughing." She curled up on the couch next to him. "You're really cute."

Jayne looked at her, horrified. "Jayne ain't cute."

"That's the truth." Zoë agreed.

River just laughed huskily. "If you want a nap, Zoë, we can handle Nate while he's quiet."

Zoë paused, considering, but exhaustion won out. She unhooked one of the square com units from her belt and set it on the table. She turned on the one still on her belt.

"Call me if… well, if anything. I…" Zoë nodded and left, going towards the passenger room she'd been using off and on for a few months now.

Jayne looked down at the infant. The cloth sling held him securely to his body. Little thing yawned, showing off a perfect little tongue and settled in.

Jayne wrapped an arm around his girl. "I guess I could get used to this. Maybe. He's so tiny, River. I feel like I'm gonna squish him."

"You're very gentle." River soothed. "And babies are harder to break than that. Just be gentle and you'll do fine."

Jayne nodded. "I think he's almost asleep."

"See, he does like you or he couldn't sleep."

"Hey, I thought you were majorly busy on the bridge." Jayne reminded her.

"Not so important that I couldn't come see what made my man so worried." She snuggled. "Just remember he can sense when you're uncomfortable."

Jayne sighed. "The thing helps. He likes it."

"You've never held a baby before?" River asked.

"Not one so tiny." Jayne smiled. "Not until she was big enough to walk. My cousin's baby. She was so sturdy. This one…"

"Is sturdier than he looks." River supplied. "As long as you're careful."

Jayne sighed and stared at the kid, who really was drifting off to sleep. "Have you watched a kid as small as this before?"

"No." River shook her head. "Not until Nate. But I have held him a lot already."

Jayne nodded, amazed at how protective this little bundle of tiny human made him feel. Maybe he really could practice this, as long as he didn't drop the kid.

He'd have to work on not dropping the kid.


	27. Mission Debriefing

Note: I've tried to fit this scene in half a dozen times now. It fits in everywhere and nowhere, and it is so necessary.

* * *

Acrobatic.

Yeah, that was the right word for sex with River. Acrobatic.

His girl was inventive and so gorram bendy it sometimes hurt to watch. Added up to damned incredible.

And she cuddled after.

That was the part they were at now. Wouldn't want to admit it out loud, but the cuddling thing really got to him. Seemed funny at first. All that, not quite sexin kind of touching. He'd sure hate to give it up now, though.

He used the time to think. Sometimes about his day. Like something cute Nate had done or something annoying Mal had said. But mostly he thought about how beautiful River was and how nice she felt all pressed up against him.

Her hand was resting on his chest, right above…

"Hey, beautiful." He said softly. "You still awake?"

"Mmm hmm." She answered.

"I was wondering why…" He paused. "I mean way back when you…

"The knife?" She asked, her fingers idly chasing each other down the length of the scar.

"Um, yeah." He kinda felt a little silly, like he shouldn't ask.

"I was crazy." River said, sliding onto him the way she sometimes did when they were talking.

"No arguing that." He agreed. He liked this position, both hands could get in on the touching-River thing. "I was just wondering what exactly I'd done to piss you off that day."

"So you don't do it again?" She smirked. Then she frowned and shook her head. "It's complicated. Do you really want to know?"

He stroked her hair. "I donno. It just seems like something between us, you know?"

River gave him her 'figuring out Jayne' look then nodded.

"There are a couple of different things to understand, then." She bit her lip. "I'm not sure where to start. You remember your reaction to me jumping out of my cryo box?"

Jayne winced. "You were a fine sight, even all gaspy and scared." He still felt a little guilty about how turned on that sight had made him. She had been a crazy little girl who coulda used protecting a lot more than sex thoughts.

"Shh." River distracted him with a hand caressing his shoulder. "I don't mind, I never did. But at that point I was registering and filing away reactions. Evaluating danger, not responding to individuals. No, it was later, when you were alone in your bunk…"

Jayne groaned. "You Read that?"

"Every time." She agreed.

"It made you mad?" He asked, his hands growing still against her back.

"No."

"But…?"

"I said it was complicated." Her lips twisted wryly. "Even after Dobson warned you and you started griping at Mal to toss us off, you still…"

"Still jerked off to the memory?" Jayne supplied uneasily.

"Yes." Her hands cupped his face. "And to the memory of seeing me walk around the boat."

Jayne sighed.

"I even occasionally deliberately provoked your… self satisfaction sessions." She tugged gently at his ear.

"You did?" His eyes widened. He remembered some hot glimpses of River skin from those early days. In particular, one spectacular backlit-nightgown memory had fueled him for a week.

"Sometimes provoking you was as simple as walking past you. You had all sorts of fantasies. At that point I couldn't block anything out. I got caught up in strong emotions of all kinds."

"You didn't mind feeling all that?"

"If I had objected, I would have removed the annoyance."

"You mean like killing me?"

"Of course. But I didn't mind. Even from the beginning I looked forward to your strong, simple emotions. It was so real. Not tender in the least, just real." River frowned. "It's hard to describe how important your fantasies were to me. They occupied my mind, focused me somehow."

She played with his hair while she spoke. She was always doing that. It made hot little sex feelings shoot right to his groin.

"Somewhere, beneath the crazy I… I suppose I decided that if I could figure you out I could make you focus on keeping me instead of on making me leave."

"Keeping you?" His mouth hung open. "You mean like us now?"

She sighed. "More or less." She agreed. "Although it was more jumbled up back then, what I wanted."

"And this led you to the butcher knife?" He sounded confused. "Should I still be worried?"

River sighed again. "That was just part of the explanation." She gnawed at her lips. "The next part is harder. The Academy."

That startled him, she didn't often talk about that. He soothed her with his hands as best he could. He knew talking about that place wasn't easy for her.

"The Academy was government sponsored, but run by a division of Blue Sun Enterprises." She paused for breath. "So it was the shirt."

His eyes widened. "My t-shirt?"

River nodded. "They marked you. Labeled you, just like the soup cans." She cupped his cheek with her hand, watching his face for something as she continued. "I was crazy, remember. I had to save you. My Jayne, my big man, labeled by the blue."

River lowered her face to his chest. "It was a mission. I had to move quickly to free you. It had to be done, or you would never realize you were mine. Never realize how much better reality could be."

"It was a free shirt." Jayne mumbled. "They were giving them away for some promotion thing."

"Crazy." She lifted her head. "So I had to save you. As I had been trained, I analyzed in moments and took immediate action. Just one mark, marring the label, destroying the danger." She laughed humorlessly. "Sorry."

"No, I guess it makes sense." Jayne was thinking about it pretty hard.

"At first I thought it worked. Sure, your fantasies grew more violent. You were angry and striking back, but…" She shuddered. "You were still mine."

Jayne remembered the harshness of those thoughts. How angry he'd been when it had happened. How it had translated in his brain to something he'd been ashamed of as soon as he was calm.

Jayne wasn't a rapist. He never had been, he couldn't see the percentage. Besides, he'd been raised better. But the second after she'd sliced him, he'd come closer than he ever had… If they had been alone…

That moment had been a glimpse into his own mind that he would rather have gone his whole life without. It had scared him and gave him another damned good reason to get her off the ship.

River was still talking. "Then Ariel happened, you called for the Blue Hands. Clearly I had failed. The outer label was gone, but you were still under their influence."

Jayne would have spoken then, but River stopped him. "Crazy remember." She sighed sadly. "After that I'd lost you. I'm still not sure why, but you weren't mine anymore." She tilted her head inquiringly. "Why?"

"Hit home, I guess." Jayne explained. "That you'd been messed with. You were just a kid, really. I wasn't doing no one a favor to be thinking about you that way. After I figured out how bad it had been, with torture and screaming and all. Just plain crazy is one thing, tortured is different."

River sighed through a small smile. "I thought for awhile that I had imagined how you were before Ariel. Then I became convinced it was my fault I lost you. I did the wrong things, let the blue influence you too much. I was confused."

"I… I donno. I felt like you needed…" He shrugged. "Protecting, I guess. Wasn't on purpose. I didn't let myself think too hard about it. But I didn't want to be part of them that hurt you. Ever."

River smiled broadly. "It was for the best." She agreed. "You gave me time to sort out my brain, to heal. It was quite a challenge to get your attention again once I was sane and decided you were still what I wanted. You blocked out the possibility of 'us' very firmly."

"So." He said, returning to his injury. "You were saving me from my shirt?"

River giggled. "That's right. You going to thank me for the rescue?"

"Thank you?" Jayne exclaimed.

"Hmm, you're right, you already have." River snuggled for a moment. "Although," She raised her head, biting her lip almost nervously. "I wouldn't object to living out one of those hot, angry fantasies." She shivered again.

"I ain't sure I could be that hard on you for real." He protested.

"I could always cut you again." She offered playfully, digging a fingernail into his arm and dragging it.

"You are a wicked woman."

"Uh huh, it's what you like about me." She agreed.

"So…" He said, warming to the idea a little. "Rough sex, huh?"

River grinned down at him. "Maybe once in a while."

"We'll have to see what we can manage." His caresses became more amorous, but no less gentle.

"Later." She agreed, leaning over to kiss him soundly.


	28. Naps and Noodles

Jayne chose the compartment carefully. It was one he saw River use often. Several things she cooked with most days were kept inside.

He moved everything to the back and carefully laid his gift inside, folding it on top of itself.

"See, kid, when you like a girl, you make her stuff and give her presents." He murmured the words.

Little Nate was settling down in the sling across Jayne's chest.

"Not just when she expects it, either. It's more fun if she doesn't expect it."

He latched the locker shut and grinned. He was pretty sure he'd done it without her knowing too. She should find it while she was cooking today.

"You sleeping yet, brat?" Jayne asked, peering down at his face.

Nate yawned up at him.

"Ah, not quite. You listen good, then. Especially if you think you're gonna court any of my daughters. I might have some you know." Jayne kept his voice low and quiet. "Maybe."

The more he cared for Nate, the more he wanted River's children. Sons, sure, but smart daughters like her. He'd never thought about kids so much.

Jayne figured most of the crew was surprised at how quickly he took to little Nathanial Alan. Not that the fellow had any lack of carers, just that Jayne himself had made so much effort to learn how to deal with him.

Jayne even handled diapers now.

"Shh, sleep now, your ma says it's nap time. Go on to sleep." Jayne glanced back at the locker. No. Best not even look over there.

For days he hadn't gone anywhere without Nate's sling. He could even quiet him rather easily as long as he wasn't hungry.

All in all, Jayne felt fairly confident about the kid.

Mal wasn't nearly so comfortable. Zoë made him a new sling, but she couldn't get the Captain to wear it much.

Jayne liked the sling. It left his hands free to do all sorts of things, especially when the kid was sleeping.

Mama Zoë did object to sharp knives around her cub, but Jayne was learning to work around that.

He sat at the dinning table and opened his weaving bag. Soon he was busy working and Nate was busy sleeping.

"Hey, lover." River'd come up behind him all silent-like again. He'd gotten over being surprised she could do that.

She nuzzled his neck and hugged him from behind, one hand touching the infant.

"Hey there yourself." He replied, setting his handiwork down and drawing her around, into his lap.

He shifted Nate, careful not to wake him. "Is the ship running smooth?"

"No problems there." River agreed. She laid her head on his shoulder and reached out to touch his weaving. "What are you making? It's so soft."

"A sturdier sling for me to wear." He touched the downy infant head. "He'll outgrow this one. I like the hands free thing."

"You take care of him." River observed. It wasn't a question.

"Zoë called us a family boat. Makes me family to him. I take care of my family." The logic seemed good to him.

"Hmm," River agreed. "That's sexy."

"Huh? It is?"

She laughed quietly and cupped the side of his face. "Of course it is. Part of human attraction is involved in choosing a caretaker for future children. Amazingly sexy."

Jayne chuckled back. "You got time now? I could hand the kid off and we could go investigate this new found sexiness of mine."

"No." River kissed him. "I'm planning to start dinner in just a few minutes."

"Make protein mash." He wheedled, feathering kisses across her face.

"Eww." River made a face at him. "You can't really say you'd rather eat that slop than lasagna with handmade noodles, now can you?"

"Hmm, tough choice. Good dinner or sex with River? Nope, who's got free hands. Let's get rid of this kid before we educate him more than his Ma'd like." Jayne caught her lips and sank his hand into her hair. She had nice hair.

River pushed away laughing after a while. "You can have both if you're patient. Lasagna cooks a rather long time, and there's always after dinner too."

Jayne pulled her close so he could kiss the top of her head. She always smelled so good.

"You have your heart set on it, don't you?" He asked mournfully.

"Yes I do." Her voice held a smile. "I feel like making a mess today."

"We could get messy." Jayne growled with a leer. "If you're into that."

River laughed and kissed him again. "You're a bad man, _ai ren_ a very bad man."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed against her lips.

Nate stirred in his sleep and Jayne reached a hand up to calm him.

The movement caught River's attention.

"He's trying to wake up." Jayne explained. "If he holds still he might not. Zoë is napping too, she'll wake up if he starts to cry." His gaze was focused on the infant. "I'm a little worried about her. She seems so down these days."

"Postpartum depression." River frowned slightly. "I'm glad you're taking such a hand with Nate. It shares the work around. Simon, Kaylee and Inara have the depression thing worked out between them. Zoë will be herself again eventually."

"Yeah, I guess. But without Wash…"

"She has Nate. She has all of us. Her family."

"Yeah." Jayne looked from River to Nate and back again. "So, can we help you make a mess in the kitchen, then?"

River looked at him sideways.

"What?"

"Just wondering if you meant that as an innuendo." She raised her eyebrows.

"An… You have a dirty mind, _bao bei_."

"Around you I need it."

They kissed again, laughing.

"Ah, and you distract me." River complained.

"Hmm, that's right, you wanted to cook." Jayne's eyes darted to the food lockers, but stopped himself from actually thinking about his gift.

"What are you up to?" Whatever River caught, it was enough to make her wonder. "You have a void in your thoughts."

"A what?" Jayne kept himself from smiling.

"You're trying not to think about something." River touched his face, her long fingers exploring. "Your thoughts twist and swirl around it."

"Yep." Jayne grinned. No point denying it. There was always a chance she would notice and he wasn't lying about it now that she had.

"You aren't going to tell me." She complained, her fingers brushing his temples and entering his hair.

"Nope." Jayne let his lips form a smirk.

River laughed and kissed him again.

"I'm teaching Nate to be sneaky." Jayne told her. "You'd better go cook so I can watch you."

"Hmm, yes, good idea." River slid off his lap and whispered in his ear. "My under things are lavender today."

Jayne jumped in his chair. "I haven't seen lavender ones, have I?"

"Not yet." River agreed, with a little feminine smirk.

She lifted the back of her shirt as she walked away. Jayne caught just a glimpse of pale lace at her waist.

Ah, as if he wasn't already all hopped-up on her. She knew that thinking about her underpinnings would always spin him about.

"See, Nate, that's why women are worth the bother." Jayne murmured to the sleeping baby. "You'll understand when you're older."

River chuckled and started pulling out ingredients.

She set herself up at the far end of the table so they could watch each other as they worked.

Funny how half an hour of silence could be so comfortable. Except for the trying not to think of the food lockers, of course. She glanced up at him with that little smirk every time his thoughts strayed that direction.

Twice she reached for the right latch, only to grin over her shoulder and choose a different one. She knew.

Gorramit, she knew and she was teasing him on purpose.

He tried to think about pale lace instead and to keep his fingers wrapping his weft in and out of his warp. Intoxicating wench.

Jayne knew their domestic little scene was about to be invaded when River stiffened and glanced over her shoulder towards the engine room. Then he heard Kaylee's laughter.

"No, I'm serious." Simon said as they entered the dinning area.

"Ooo." Kaylee came over to look over River's shoulder. "What are you making today?"

Simon's smile faded a little.

"Lasagna." River smiled up at the cheerful mechanic.

"Sounds fantastic." Kaylee turned towards the food lockers.

Jayne tensed, but relaxed again when she turned to the cooler for some juice.

Nate stirred again, drawing his attention downwards. Zoë hadn't had nearly a long enough nap.

Simon sat over by River and trailed his finger thru the edge of her floured area.

"So, _mei mei_ what is burdening your mind today?" Her brother asked, licking his finger.

Jayne frowned over at the Doc. What was this?

River was staring at her brother too.

"What do you mean?" River asked, setting her rolling pin aside.

Simon smiled wryly. "You're making handmade noodles?"

River brushed hair out of her eyes with the back of her wrist. "I am, so what? I want lasagna."

Doc smiled and pushed the hair over her shoulder.

"So… Every time you have a problem with an elusive solution, you cook something tricky or time consuming." Doc looked at his sister with a half smug, half inquiring expression.

Jayne took note. If that was one of her tells, he needed to remember it. Sometimes it seemed like he was just getting to know her.

River made a face at her brother. A funny one with crossed eyes, wrinkled nose and pink tongue. Jayne liked that tongue.

"So?" The Doc persisted.

"We're nearly to Silverlode, but I don't have a confirmed buyer for the copper wire."

"Ah." Simon looked around.

River laughed. It was a nice sound, pretty.

"Poor _ge ge_. Not the issue you want me to be considering morosely." She snorted. "You may cease your imaginings. Our hopes do not parallel. You seek the end of something that is still beginning. Stop it."

Some flash of insight told Jayne she was talking about their relationship. Simon wanted her figuring about how to offload Jayne from her life.

And she just told him no.

Warmth spread thru Jayne's chest. He kept his mouth shut, but his eyes strayed to the food locker where he'd hidden a thank you without knowing what he meant by it.

River was looking questioningly at him when he looked back at her. Her brother was still reeling from her words, trying to find the suitable thing to say.

"Alright, gorramit, I can't take it anymore. Open the third one on the right, second from the bottom." Jayne growled, letting a little smile soften the tone.

River squealed and jumped out of her chair. Washed her hands. She took enough time about that to make his stomach tie in knots hoping she liked what he made her. Hmm, he liked the smile she just gave him.

Simon was frowning at them both. Kaylee was being bouncy next to River as she made her way to the food lockers.

"This one?" She let her hand hover over the right latch.

"Yeah, go on, you were supposed to look in on your own, but I can't stand to wait."

"What is it?" River's hand hovered above the latch.

"Open it." Jayne filled his head with dirty song lyrics and hummed along so he wouldn't give away more.

River giggled as she opened the latch. The chain of paper flowers that he spent so long making spilled out and hung from the locker. Looked like just a few were crushed.

"Oh!" Kaylee exclaimed. "How pretty."

"Flowers?" River touched the blossoms tenderly. "You made me flowers?"

"Yeah, thought we could hang them up somewhere. Might get dusty, but they'll never wither away like real ones would." Jayne shifted in his seat. She seemed frozen, not happy.

"Might remind us of walking thru a garden somewhere." Jayne was sure she'd think back to what he meant.

"That's so romantic." Kaylee sighed.

"Is that a gun barrel?" River touched a dark spot on one of the petals. "And a foot?"

"Yeah, most likely." Jayne took it as a good sign that Kaylee was happy and let River have time to decide.

River pulled the wreath gently out of the locker. The care she took was a good sign. Ah, yes, that smile she threw at him. Best sign there could be. He finally relaxed.

River draped the chain over her shoulder and examined the flowers with Kaylee.

Simon was watching too. "You made her a string of flowers out of pictures of guns and naked women?" Doc sounded en-cre-du-lus. "That's not romantic. That's psychotic."

"Hey, I cut off the sexy bits first." Jayne said.

Both of the girls giggled and stuck their tongues out at Simon.

"You ain't never made me flowers." Kaylee complained.

"Out of what?" Doc said. "Used medical wipes?"

Jayne winced. That was the wrong thing to say, even he could tell that.

Kaylee frowned at her lover and looked at the flowers. "Lets hang them in here." She suggested.

"Jayne." Kaylee waved him over. "We can put them on the hooks we use for the Christmas lights."

Jayne stood, adjusting the baby.

"Oh, you have Nate." Kaylee cooed. She shot another meaningful glance at Simon.

Jayne hung the flower chain on the hooks like Kaylee wanted. They were just barely within his reach. On purpose. He had to hang the lights too when she wanted them up.

River tucked herself under his arm when he was done. "That was a nice surprise." She said quietly.

"Let me take the baby." Kaylee begged.

"Careful, he's sleeping." Jayne lifted the kid out of his sling and handed him over.

Kaylee took him with that calm grace women always seemed to have with tiny infants.

"Jayne is making you look bad, ge ge. " River warned.

"I'll forgive him eventually." Kaylee said, waving Simon away when he came close. "If Zoë wakes up tell her we took Natey downstairs." She left, letting Simon trail behind her.

Jayne looked down at his girl. "You like them?"

She turned her best smile up at him. "Yes."

His shoulders unknotted. "Good."

She giggled and pulled his head down. "I have to keep working." She said between kisses. "The noodle dough will stiffen in the wrong shapes."

Jayne lifted her up and carried her, kissing, back to the table.

"Simon will grow out of it." She promised. "Just keep making him look bad."

"That ain't the point." He chuckled. "The point is showing you how special you are."

She covered her hands in flour again and he stepped back. "Thank you."

Jayne touched the empty spot the kid left behind. Then he went back to his side of the table.

She was frowning down at her mess when he looked at her again.

"Whoa, hey there, what's wrong beautiful?" He left his work again and sat beside her instead.

Her hands moved, rolling and forming her noodles. "What? Oh, nothing."

Jayne raised his eyebrows and leaned back, waiting.

River laughed. "Simon's right. I distract myself with cooking when I have a problem. The Silverlode cargo is problematic. Perplexing."

"There is one prospect, but the profit margin is lower than my research lead me to look for. My research indicated multiple buyers all ready and willing to pay handsomely. Now that I have the goods, no one is buying."

She cut lines into the sheet of noodle in front of her.

"I know there is demand. Silverlode has minimal copper resources. They are mid-tech and still wiring up buildings." She shook her head. "I'm missing something."

"Any reason you have to sell it all at once?" Jayne tasted the flour on the table. It was protein powder. Since he'd seen her put the real stuff in while she was measuring, this was for the mess part that might be wasted. Smart.

River froze. "No." She tilted her head. "Except that it's all wound together on big spools, I guess not." Understanding and excitement lit up her face. "I was overlooking… Jayne, would you…"

"Help you split it up?" He smiled. "Sure."

Damn, that smile was worth a thousand times the work it would take to rewind those six big spools into little manageable customer sized pieces.

River stood, leaned across her workspace and kissed him.

Sometimes Jayne was surprised at how much he liked kissing River. Most of the time he just went with it.

"Hmm, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." River murmured. "Thank you."

"Yeah, the sex." Jayne chuckled. "You keep me around for the sex."

"We make a good team. We see things differently." She grinned. "The sex is good too."


	29. Southdown Abbey

Mal took the longest to settle into the new order of things. Although even he was impressed by the profit on the Silverlode copper cargo.

By the time they made it all the way back to Persephone, three planetfalls later, Mal was too pleased with his cut of River's jobs to complain anymore. And too wrapped up in Inara.

River was glowing, which just made Jayne want to touch her more. His girl was a true beauty.

Persephone brought Jayne to a place he'd been avoiding, with questions he didn't know how to ask himself.

Jayne walked past the Abbey gate three times before he worked up the courage to ring the bell.

He almost walked away again, but the door swung open too quickly. Before he could even blink, Jayne had a little man in a brown robe looking up at him.

If the robes hadn't intimidated Jayne's religious sensibilities, the wrinkled face under the long silver hair surely did.

"May I help you?" The monk asked kindly.

Jayne opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked down at his hands, wondered if he might oughta have shined his boots.

"What can the Southdown Abbey do for you, my son?" The man was looking a little worried. He fingered his pointed little beard.

"Can I come in?" Jayne tore his hat off his head and twisted it nervously in his hands.

The monk looked him over, growing paler. "This is a peaceful place. We must ask that you leave your weapons at the gate."

Jayne swallowed hard. He hadn't been weaponed down off the ship since…

He unsheathed Boo and Binky. He had to clamp hard on the smile that wanted to cross his face for the way the holy man jumped.

"Where do you want I should leave them?" Jayne hoped his tone wasn't threatening.

The little man looked around. "Well, um, over here, I suppose." He led Jayne to a little guardroom beside the gate.

A soap opera was playing on the Cortex screen in the corner. Jayne recognized it as one of Kaylee's favorites.

He looked questioningly back at the monk who blushed and flipped the screen off.

"On the table." The man gestured.

Jayne nodded and set down his main weapons. Then he began retrieving the concealed ones.

God would know. Wouldn't do for him to go telling the holy folk.

First the little folding pocket knife he just bought as a gift for River. Then the slim throwing knife up his sleeve. The gun tucked into his left boot, the knife in his right.

Was that everything? Oh, right, three throwing stars in the pocket by his knee, also a gift for River. Hmm, traveling light today.

"Oh, merciful heavens." The little man in the brown robes said rather breathlessly.

"Ain't got no grenades today." Jayne hid the beginnings of a smirk by looking around the room.

The monk squeaked, real quiet like. "What can we do for you today?"

Brave little fellow, for all his high pitched nervousness.

"I…" Jayne didn't hardly know where to start.

He dropped his eyes to his boots and scuffed one against the carpet. His hand crept up to the place where little Nate's head should be, but met only empty air. He rubbed his fingers over his thumb instead.

"Why don't we bring the chairs outside and sit in the open air?" The monk said after an awkward stretch of silence. He was still eyeing Jayne's mini arsenal uneasily.

Jayne couldn't hold in his guffaw. "Sure. No problem."

He grabbed a chair in each hand and set them outside the tiny building. He sat in one and the holy man took the other.

Jayne looked around the space just inside the gate. It was a garden arranged along a wide paved lane.

"Nice place."

The monk looked around like a proud parent. "It suits our needs."

Jayne took a deep breath and spit out what he came here to say. "I was a friend to Derrial Book."

The wizened face flickered, switching from surprise to pain to concern to interest in an instant.

"So was I." Was what the man finally said.

"I came here looking…" Jayne's voice trailed off again. The little man let him think. "Looking for his voice. Seems silly now."

"It's not." The little man said quietly.

"Shepherd…?" Jayne wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"Brother." The man corrected with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Call me Brother Abram. I'm not a Shepherd."

Jayne felt his eyes crinkle as his face softened into a broad grin. "I've heard about you. Mighta been something about a goose, maybe?"

Brother Abram groaned.

"I got so I could talk to Shepherd Book." Jayne said after a bit. "He was big on listening and big on being able to tell me what I needed to hear."

An odd smile graced Brother Abram's face. "I'm sure."

"I got stuff going on in my life I just wish I could talk over with the Shepherd, you know?" He shrugged. "I guess I figured I might could work some of it out if I came here, I donno."

"Go ahead and talk, I'm listening."

"There's a girl." Jayne didn't realize it, but his whole countenance changed, softened. "She ain't always been all there in the head. I figure most likely the Shepherd would have been preaching about hell to me for taking up with her."

Jayne wiped his hands nervously on his thighs. "I'm a good bit older than her. I really have no idea what she sees in me." He glanced toward Brother Abram. "I'm sorry, you're all holy and monklike. I shouldn't bother you with my woman problems."

"I was married once." The serene little man smiled fondly. "A long time ago. Go on, tell me about your lady."

"She's too good, too perfect for the 'Verse to really entrust her to me." Jayne rubbed his nose. "You got anything needs doing? My hands are getting twitchy with stillness."

Brother Abram stood silently and fetched a pail and two large bowls from the guardhouse.

He arranged them around Jayne and sat serenely back in his chair.

Jayne sighed and picked a fat pea pod out of the pail. He turned it over in his hands. It was ages since he'd last held one. He split it open, pushed the peas until they fell into one of the bowls. He tossed the shell into the other bowl and reached for another.

"Book wouldn't have approved of me and her getting together." Jayne said once he got a rhythm going. "When he was still with us she was _fen lei_. You know, the real kind, with crying fits and couldn't be left alone without someone to watch her. She was like a kid. She messed up Book's bible once. Tore the pages out and everything, trying to fix it, she said."

Abram laughed. Jayne looked over at him, surprised.

The holy little man shook his head. "I admit, some of the stories do have logical inconsistencies."

Jayne must have looked even more shocked because Brother Abram laughed again.

"I know, not what you would expect from a churchman." His lips twisted wryly. "Back to your troubles, so she isn't so crazy now?"

"Not nearly." Jayne agreed. "She still has her moments and anyone as smart as she is can't help but seem a little cracked at times."

Jayne bit off a hunk of pod and chewed it slowly. "She ain't helpless like a baby no more." He spit out the stringy bits and grinned. "A merchant is what she is. She arranges our best cargos now. We get paid right well when she makes a deal."

"Smart and successful? So no one would argue she's not an adult, right?"

"I guess not." Jayne agreed.

"And she wants to be with you?"

"I… yeah, she does." A warm feeling spread across his chest, he knew it was true.

"Then I think Derrial would have fewer problems with your relationship than you seem to think. Are you making her happy?"

Jayne thought about that for a while, balancing the ups and downs of the past few months.

"Yeah. I guess I think I am." A genuine broad smile brightened his face.

"That's very important." Abram said serenely.

They sat quietly while Jayne methodically emptied pea pods. There was just one left when he spoke again. He turned it over and over in his hands.

"I think I wanna ask her to marry me." Jayne said slowly. "I want…"

He stopped and shucked the last pod.

"I want to have children with her and keep her close forever." He swallowed hard. "And it scares me that I want that."

Brother Abram nodded. "That's normal. Joining two lives together is a tremendous step. Every man is frightened when he admits that." He stroked his white beard. "Does she feel for you what you feel for her?"

"I donno." Jayne cleared his throat. "She gets all cryptic and avoidy when I ask her how she feels and where she sees us headed."

"Ah," Abram inclined his head. "So you've tried asking?"

"From the first time she kissed me." Jayne frowned.

"She kissed you first."

"Yeah." Jayne let his grin grow wolfish at the memory. "About… oh, a couple months ago."

"But you've known her longer?"

"Yeah, I donno, over a year, maybe two? I can't hardly keep track of time out in the Black. It was… Right when the Shepherd joined us." Jayne nodded at the memories. "We picked them all up right here on Persephone at the same time."

"Hmm, yes, so you have known her rather a long time, then."

"I guess so." Jayne sighed. "That's a good sign, right?"

"Probably, yes." Brother Abram agreed, leaning back in his chair. "Has she given you reason to believe she wants a permanent relationship with you?"

Jayne frowned, thinking. "She talks about having eight kids together. Does that count?"

"Usually, yes." Brother Abram's eyes crinkled. "You say you want those children?"

"Yeah." Jayne reached up as if to brace his hand in Nate's sling, right where the baby's head should be, except he didn't have the sling on. "See, I've been practicing."

"Practicing?"

"Yeah, one of our crew just had a kid. Tiny thing, nice lungs. Figured I should get comfortable with him, if she wants eight." Jayne smiled. "I can't tell you how much that kid already means to me. Then when I see River holding him…" He paused, rubbing at a green stain on his finger. "Yeah, I want to see our kids before I'm any older."

They sat together quietly again.

"It sounds to me like you have all the right reasons for marriage."

"I should get a ring, shouldn't I?" Jayne grinned.

"Could be nice… traditional, symbolic." Abram agreed. "Not strictly necessary if you can't afford it."

Jayne shook his head. "She gets us paid. I ain't ever been this flush with cash. Ma yelled at me in her last letter, for sending too much home."

"I think you should follow your heart." Abram counseled. "I think Brother Derrial would have told you the same."

"Huh." Jayne looked around the walled garden, thinking. "Maybe so. Maybe so."


	30. The Beginning

"River?"

They lay together in the peaceful afterglow, quietly soothing each other.

"Hum?" She responded lazily.

"River, promise me something?"

"What's that?"

Jayne wasn't even sure she was really still awake, but he needed to say this before he lost the courage to bring it up. He'd put it off enough already.

"_Bao bei_ if you ever decide to leave me, please just kill me." He murmured.

That got her attention. "What?!" She propped herself up so she could look him in the eye.

"Do it quickly too, a nice big exploding bullet to the head should work, but don't let me see it coming."

She stared at him with her evaluating River-face turned on full.

"You're serious." Her eyes frowned at him, but her mouth hung open. "Why?"

"I…" He swallowed. It was painful, his mouth had never been so dry. "I never wanna live a second when you're not mine."

River blinked, slowly shaking her head. "What the hell does that have to do with shooting you?"

"Not now." He protested. "Just if you ever get 'satisfied that we won't work out' like you said right at first. Don't tell me or nuthin, just shoot me. You see, I couldn't go on without you, I love you." He gasped once the last three words were out.

"You do?"

Jayne wasn't sure why those words would make her cry, but they did. River collapsed against him, sobbing.

"Damn." He said after a moment, he rubbed her hair comfortingly. "River, I'm sorry, I'd take it back if I could. I can't stop it. I'd rather die happy having you than live miserable after I lost you."

"Shut up, you idiot." River sobbed. "Just hold me."

Jayne snapped his mouth shut. What the hell could he do to get her to stop crying? Must be his fault to start with. Musta said it all wrong even after thinking it over so careful.

"River…" He said after she stopped shaking so hard. "You don't have to promise. I could just go away." Desolation filled him at the thought.

River punched him in the side. Hard.

"I said shut up." River wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "No one's going to shoot you, and after what you just said, you better not be planning to leave me, either."

"Well, no, I only meant if…"

River hit him again, in the arm this time. Hurt less. Still caught his attention.

"I don't want you to go anywhere without me. Ever." She started crying again, with a funny smile on her face. "I love you." She said thru the tears. "I've loved you for so long."

"You do? You have?"

River nodded, sobbing harder.

"Well, whyfore are you crying then?"

She didn't answer, she just clung tighter, gasping and watering his shirt.

"River, you ain't going crazy again, are you?" He stroked her back, helping her hold him.

She shook her head.

"Um, alright."

After several very long minutes she finally calmed down enough to speak again.

"I've loved you so much for so long." She gasped and shuddered. "I didn't think I'd ever hear you say you loved me. And all that _go se_ about killing you…"

"Alright, fine, no killing Jayne." He said, unable to stop a smile from forming. "I won't mention it again."

River laughed against his chest.

"So…" He cleared his throat. "Would this be a bad time, I mean, would you start crying again if I asked you to marry me?" He pulled the ring box from its hiding place and flipped it open.

River stiffened. She propped herself up so she was staring into his eyes again. Her face was blank, astonished.

"You're serious? You are serious." She kissed him passionately. "Yes." She said, letting up just enough to say it. "Oh, yes."

Jayne laughed thru the kiss. "Yes, you'll marry me or yes, this is a bad time to ask?"

River slapped the back of his head, but didn't stop kissing his face and neck.

"Definitely a bad time to ask." Jayne said grinning.

"You can't take it back." River said between kisses. "You said the words, now it's real."

"Hey, we ain't married yet." He damned sure wasn't changing his mind and she knew it.

"We could be." River grinned mischievously. "Married I mean, unless there's a ceremony you prefer."

"Huh?"

"In the Black it just takes a declaration and registering on the Cortex. Some planetary customs don't even require the registration." She nipped at his shoulder. "I don't have a preferred ceremony."

"Well, I guess I never thought about it." Jayne admitted. He'd rather imagined having to find a Shepherd or some such thing.

River sighed. "As much as I'd like to forgo the ritual, it would ease the transition for the rest of the crew to have a formal marker."

"We could do both." Jayne suggested. The thought of binding her down right away was growing on him quickly. "Register now and let Kaylee, Zoë and Inara get all giggly over you later."

"Hmm," River cupped her hand around his cheek. "I like the thought of doing both. It would be nice to have the formal pictures and the flowers, oh, and the cake."

"Yeah, cake. I like cake."

River got a dreamy look on her face. "Do you think we could find a traditional red dress?"

Jayne groaned. "Will I have to wear uncomfortable fancy clothes."

"Compromise is possible." River smirked. "Fancy doesn't have to mean uncomfortable."

"Hey." He suddenly got worried. "Do I have to ask your brother for permission?"

"No!" River looked alarmed. "Blessing, maybe, permission, no."

"Good, 'cause he still might not give it."

She laughed. "Let's get dressed, husband, and hack into the Cortex while the rest of the crew is still asleep."

"Hack?"

"Just an expression." River stood and stretched.

Jayne sat back and admired the view.

"Come on, partner." River laughed. "A token minimum of clothing is required." She pulled a dress over her head, hiding her body from him.

Jayne sighed and stood. River leaned against the ladder, watching him rummage for pants and a t-shirt.

"Jayne…" She began slowly. "How do you feel about having children right away?"

He lost his balance and fell hard against the bed, foot halfway down his pant leg.

"Why?" His jaw twitched. "Are you pregnant now?"

"No." River said slowly. "Entrapment of that sort was never part of my plans."

"Hmm, I, um…" Jayne licked his lips. "Can we wait to start on kids until right after the big wedding shindig?"

"If you prefer." River's brow was slightly furrowed.

"Uh, yeah, see, I want them, um, kids I mean." He took a breath. "I just wouldn't want anyone to think we rushed for um, family reasons."

"Alright." River still looked a little puzzled.

Jayne grimaced. "I know it doesn't matter everywhere, but it did where I grew up. I just don't want you open to any… ugly remarks, if you know what I mean."

"I think I do understand." She smiled fondly. "Thank you. So…" She said as he pulled a shirt over his head. "We should talk about money too."

"Huh?"

"I propose that we keep separate finances. There's too much risk of loss the way I run my funds." She chewed at her cheek. "In fact, maybe I should issue myself a 10 cut too. Just for personal expenses."

River met his eyes pensively. "I mean, then our personal wealth would be the same, between my jobs and Mal's."

Jayne's mouth was still stuck open.

"I should probably set up my accounts more formally, too." She frowned. "I'm setting myself up for an audit the way I slush money around."

"That's my genius." Jayne stamped his sockless feet into his boots.

"Penniless seven year old millionaire." She grinned proudly.

"Our kids gonna be as smart as you?" His gut tightened at that thought. He hoped they wouldn't look down on him for not even finishing school.

River placed a calming hand on his arm, shaking her head slightly at his thoughts.

"Probably more like Simon, which is bad enough." She grinned. "You'll have to keep them balanced. They will get so much practical education from you."

Jayne stood and River proceeded him out of the cabin.

Jayne didn't bother stopping himself from peeking up his wife's skirt as she climbed.

Wife. He rolled the word around in his head.

Wife.

Yeah.

* * *

_"The next order of business, a report on the activities of R. Tam. Doctor, if you please?"_

_"Thank you, the subject continues to evade interception."_

_"I thought pursuit ceased when Parliament nullified our warrants."_

_"The subject is a valuable resource. All due effort has been made to effect her recovery."_

_"We will debate the point later, continue, Doctor. Her activities, if you please."_

_"Last month she filed a business plan with Alliance Merchant Central. An import/export concern, based on the Firefly class transport where she has been sheltered since her escape."_

_"The same one?"_

_"Yes, sir. She has reported a 2000 increase in capitol in the past month. The business employs three people, herself, the captain of her vessel, Malcolm Reynolds and a mercenary, Jayne Cobb."_

_"Very impressive. Can we cite our training to bring her to court over that?"_

_"We'd be laughingstocks. The subject has a history of hugely lucrative business sense. You remember the grey salt scandal on Osiris?"_

_"That was her?"_

_"When she was seven."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"She registered a marriage the day before the business plan. Her spouse is the same mercenary, Cobb."_

_"Do we know anything about him?"_

_"Local warrants on a dozen planets, nothing out of the norm for one of his kind." _

The silent man at the foot of the table spoke for the first time.

_"This subject is no longer ours. She was lost the moment she left the facility. I move we close her case. Permanently. She is a loss."

* * *

_Note: I'm kinda sad this one is finished. Definitely looking forward to starting to post the next long one. Gonna be a long while before the long sequel to this presents itself. At least I think so. 

Informal poll: Is there anything you'd like to see Fig tackle? Backstorys? Specific cliches? No promises...


End file.
